Expect the unexpected
by DCIMorse
Summary: After the Trix escape shadowhaunt they are in for a whole new world of trouble. Darcy gets a change of hart and is not just a witch? Who is her little sister? Why has Bloom to protect her? Final chapter is up.
1. Soulcollector

_**Winxclub:Expect the unexpected.**_

Disclaimer: All winxclub characters are the creation of Iginio Straffi and the show is produced by Rainbow S.R.I.

All new characters are based on myths and legends.

Summary: This story takes place after Lord Darkar has been defeated by the Winxclub. However this story is told within an alternate universe so I can make up some strange turns and twists in the plot. I hope you will enjoy reading this story.

Prologue: Soul collector.

The Trix wake up in the remains of Shadowhaunt looking at each other wondering what happened after they were knocked out by Darkar in their final fight.

"Bloom left us alive but she will regret that soon enough" Icy spoke up

"I would love to get my hands on her." Stormy grunted

"Maybe we should first find us a place to hide" Darcy suggested.

"You 're right" Icy agreed "We better go find a way out of here so we can plan our revenge."

The trio sneaked out of the underworld in search of a new hiding place. After a few days they ended up at their old home where Icy decided that was the best place to stay until they were ready to act.

"Well sisters we 're back where we started but now we have to plan every move we make carefully so we can take over the universe."

"Yeah, so we can crush Bloom and those fairy losers she calls friends." Stormy added looking at Darcy who was looking in an old photo album.

"Darcy, now is not the time to look at old pictures of our family" Icy yelled at her making her look up.

"I just felt like it, don't shoot me for getting a little sentimental over our family okay." Darcy responded a bit annoyed because she didn't like to be interrupted when she needed a moment to herself. Stormy and Icy just turned their backs on her and went to bed. Darcy opened the family album again and looked at the pictures she had from her mother and herself. She found a picture of a man who was supposed to be her father according to her mother and remembered the day she first saw that picture.

"_Darcy my little princess I have to tell you something. This is a picture of your father, he is actually a great man but to weak to stand up for what he believes is right. Now he is married to a woman he never wanted and father of your baby half-sister" _

"_Did he love you mommy?"_

"_Yes he did, but his mother hated me and so I was forced to leave him behind but one day I will have my revenge for what his mother did to us."_

Three days after that conversation her mother and her aunts destroyed Sparkx. Darcy never saw her mother again but neither did Stormy and Icy. They were raised by Icy's father to become the witches they are now.

"Run Darcy, look for the keeper of the dragonfire. Only she can protect you from the fate that awaits you." Darcy heard coming from nowhere. She probed the house with her psychic powers but Icy and Stormy were asleep so it couldn't be them pulling a prank. She probed at another level and then she sensed another being near her. Suddenly a bright light flashed in the room and she looked at some kind of fairy or something.

"Who are you" Darcy asked the being in her room.

"My name is Dafne, I 'm here to save you so you can save your coven sisters when the time comes."

"Save me from what?"

"The evil being that was responsible for your mother's death. It is even more dangerous than Lord Darkar ever was."

"Why do you want to save me?"

"Even though I don't like you I have to save you. This evil feeds on souls including your mother's and if he is able to control the souls of all the Trix I have to send my sister out to kill all of you. You are not supposed to die this soon because a bigger destiny awaits you and also for your cousin Stormy. Icy on the other hand is beyond saving but if you are able to save her before she gets herself killed, she will find the happiness she craves for."

"I have to save them?"

"You will be able to...now go and don't turn back to try and save them now. Go to Bloom and she will help you save them."

"One question, who is your sister?"

"She is the keeper of the dragonfire."

After that Dafne disappeared from sight and Darcy couldn't even sense her but she felt another very cold presence near Icy, Stormy and herself. She stood up and ran out of the house away from the presence that was about to claim her soul.

"Only Bloom can save me now." She thought as she ran away from her home taking two pictures with her.


	2. Searching for Shelter

**Searching for shelter.**

Gardenia

Bloom came home from Alfea looking forward to her summer holiday. She was accompanied by prince Sky because he wanted to meet Bloom's parents and it seemed only fair since she already met his parents. When they were walking through Gardenia he was looking at all the sights of the city wondering how everything could exist there without any magic. Bloom explained that humanity discovered science and started to find a use for every discovery made throughout history.

"So in essence the people on earth didn't need magic to improve their living conditions."Sky reasoned.

"No they didn't, we created our own magic by using knowledge passed on from generation to generation." Bloom said.

"You talk as if you 're a NMB too."

"I lived among them for 16 years and didn't even know that I had magical powers. Even though I now know that I 'm not from Earth it 'll still be home for me. I love this place more than I 'm willing to admit. I don't know if I 'll be able to move to Sparkx."

"I think it has something to do with not having your parents close by then really moving over there."

"You know me too well, if I move out to Sparkx I want to take them with me even if they aren't my biological parents but the magic barrier prevents them from getting in the magical realms. I sometimes wished they had some kind of magical power so that they could be there at my graduation at Alfea, be there to see me get married to you, to be there when I will be crowned queen of Sparkx or when their first grandchild is born."

"Maybe there is a way to get them through the barrier. We just don't know there is one but I could ask my parents or professor Saladin."

"Maybe Ms Faragonda knows a way through the barrier too. It wouldn't hurt to ask her and if there isn't one I 'll start to look for a way to make it possible to get my parents there with me."

"Honey, isn't this the place where you live?" Sky asked.

"You 've an excellent memory Sky, this is the place where I live." Bloom answered his question as they went in "Mom, I 'm home"

"Is that you Bloom" Vanessa yelled from the kitchen

"Yes it 's me and I brought someone with me." Bloom answered while making her way to the kitchen.

"Hello mum, this is..."

"Hello sweety and this must be prince Sky, your boyfriend." Vanessa said as she shook hands with him. "Well it 's not like I am meeting a royal all the time so excuse me for my looks."

"It's alright I don't mind, besides your daughter happens to be a royal too." Sky reassured her.

"Well Bloom I have to admit he is quite the catch. Strong, well mannered, good looks, he kind of remembers me of your father when he was younger." Vanessa said making Sky and Bloom blush.

"Mum??? I didn't bring him here so you can embarrass me." Bloom whined.

"I 've actually never seen you this embarrassed before" Sky said looking at Bloom even getting redder than her hair.

"Oh,you two make a perfect match" Vanessa added to the conversation.

Then the back door opened and Mike walked in.

"Hey Bloom you 're home young lady and who is the fine young man there with you making you blush that much." he asked Bloom who by now had turned beet red.

"Well ... This is prince Sky of Aracklion."

"Aha, your boyfriend, well young man your the first guy I know who was able to sweep her of her feet. Congratulations." Mike said

"Thank you but Bloom kinda rocked my world too. I wouldn't know what to do without her today. She really is all I have been searching for in a girl."

"I suppose you are staying for a few days Sky" Vanessa asked

"If it would be a problem I wouldn't mind staying in a hotel." Sky answered.

"No it isn't a problem, it's just that I haven't finished making the bed in the guest room." Vanessa responded.

"Oh, I see you wanted to make me feel right at home here." Sky teased.

"Okay Prince Charming it 's alright to court my daughter but flirting with my wife is another story." Mike laughed.

"Hey I am just trying to give the right impression here which doesn't seem to turn out right."

"Why don't you and Bloom go out to get us some dinner since I haven't had time to cook. I hope you like Chinese food." Vanessa said giving Bloom some money to get dinner.

"Well honestly I haven't eaten Chinese food before so I am willing to give it a try." Sky reassured her. Bloom and Sky left the place while Mike went into his basement to look for a bottle of wine and Vanessa went to the guest room to finish her work there.

Magix.

It had been four days since Darcy ran away from her coven sisters in search for Bloom who wasn't at Alfea anymore. She had to find a way to get to Earth but if she would use one of the trans dimensional portals she would be discovered and captured and brought back to the fortress of light. It was not the thought of being back at that place that frightened her but that whatever is after her would finally get her and her soul. She had to keep moving and make sure she wouldn't fall asleep like Stormy and Icy did. She didn't really know what happened to them but the cold entity she felt coming to them and her was more frightening than a combination of Darkar, professor Griffin and Cloud tower together could be. Every time she closed her eyes she could feel a cold hand reach out for her and then she opened her eyes again and started running. This had to stop because the sleep deprivation was getting to her and it would only be a matter of time before she fell asleep because of exhaustion. She drank her sixth espresso in half an hour. She then walked to the bathroom to freshen up. When she looked at her reflection in the mirror she thought about the fact she didn't need her dark eyeshadow anymore since her eyes were encircled with dark rings already due to her lack of sleep. She decided that a change in clothes was also necessary because her clothes were dirty and they smelled like sweat. She looked in her purse to see how much money she had left in her pocket. She left the coffee place and went to a mall to find some new clothes. Most of the clothes she liked were to expensive for her so she didn't bother to even try them on. After an hour she looked at a brightly yellow dress which was definitely within her price range. She took it and tried it on. Once she had it on she noticed how well it fit her but now her dark looking eyes made her think again about this dress.

"This really isn't my colour but I have to make do with what I got" she murmured to herself.

She took another look at the price tag remembering how much money she actually had.

"Maybe some make-up will make my face look better and I have to get some new shoes too so this dress is the only one I can afford for now."she told herself as she changed into her old clothes. When she was finished changing she went to look for matching shoes and some make-up. Once she had everything she left the mall and looked in her purse if there was still some money left to pay for a hotel room so she could take a bath and change outfits.

She walked into an old hotel at the edge of magix city where she rented a room for a few hours. She took a bath and changed into her new outfit. Then she did her make-up and looked at her face after she had finished.

"It looks a bit better now but still one can see that I am in need of a bit of shuteye. Now lets go to Gardenia." She said studying her face. Then she tossed her old stuff in a bag which she threw in a garbage dump as soon as she left the hotel.

"Farewell old Darcy, hello the new Darcy" she said leaving for a clearing in the woods. Once she got there she started to concentrate on a high level spell she had learned as a child to make trans dimensional jumps. As soon as she felt where she had to go she spoke the words to jump out loud and she disappeared from sight.

Gardenia.

"Wow, I 'm stuffed" prince Sky said after he finished his meal.

"Well you really ate a lot but a man who has to train a lot like you can use the calories." Mike said knowing all to well how much a young man like Sky could use to keep his strength up.

"Maybe a little walk in the park might help to get those extra egg rolls to digest faster." Vanessa suggested.

"What about dishes?" Bloom asked.

"We will do them Bloom" Mike answered her question.

"Okay then, well you heard mum, we are going to burn the extra calories we just ate, Sky. The park is not this crowded at this hour and we can enjoy the beautiful sunset there." Bloom told her boyfriend. They both took their jackets and walked out of the house while Mike and Vanessa started to do dishes. As soon as Bloom and Sky entered the park they walked over to the place where she first met Stella and helped her fighting Knut and his posse.

"This is where it all started, the place I found out that I had magic powers. After that my life changed drastically and the next thing I know is that I am on Alfea and the two of us have a lot of fun there." Bloom said as she looked in Sky's eyes. Then the two of them kissed not noticing someone getting closer to them.

"Bloom is that you?" they heard a familiar voice behind them making Bloom's hair in the back of her neck stand up. Sky was about to take out his sword while Bloom turned to the person who had spoken to them. They both looked at Darcy in anger but as soon as they noticed her face they wondered what she had been through.

"What is it you want Darcy?" Bloom asked still on her guard.

"I need your protection and I am surrendering to you. If it wasn't for some fairy named Dafne I would no longer exist as the person I am today." Darcy said as she collapsed in Bloom's arms. Bloom looked at her trying to hold her up but Darcy didn't open her eyes anymore.


	3. Questions lies and truths

**Questions, lies and truths.**

After Darcy had collapsed in Bloom's arms Bloom tried to wake her up but the lack of sleep had drained her completely. Sky helped Bloom to hold her in an upright position so the both of them would be able to carry her home. Once they got there they put Darcy on the sofa and left her there.

"Isn't that one of the girls that attacked us a year ago" Mike remembered Darcy.

"Yes that's her. I 'm going to look for a spell to bind her active powers for now so we don't have to worry about her attacking us. Then I 'm going to question her thouroughly." Bloom said as she looked through her books for a binding spell. As soon as she had found the one she was looking for she put it on Darcy.

"How long will the spell last" Sky asked her.

"Well since she is a very strong witch it will only last for 24 hours but by then we 'll know what to do with her. Now let's see if she is faking being asleep." Bloom answered as she started to put her hands above Darcy's sleeping body and probed her. After a few minutes she stopped and looked at Sky.

"She is deep asleep and she isn't faking it. The reason I couldn't sense her coming to us was that she has drained her body from all its energy. She must have casted some cloaking spell on her to keep herself from being discovered but also draining herself to maintain it. It is a miracle she still lives. As far as I could sense she hasn't eaten for a while and has been drinking a lot of coffee because her blood is drowning in caffeine and nicotine too. I 'm not to sure if she has been smoking but there can be an explanation for that too." Bloom told him as she looked at Darcy and when she rolled up the sleeves of Darcy's dress she found nicotine patches on the witch's upper arms. Bloom removed the patches to make sure that Darcy wouldn't get a nicotine overdose. Then she filled a glass of water and put a few drops on her lips to make sure she got some fluids in her.

"I think we better leave her here for the time being." Vanessa suggested to Sky and Bloom.

The three of them went to the kitchen where Mike had filled up three glasses with wine and glass of cognac for himself.

"Is that wine?" Sky asked Mike .

"Yes, is something wrong with it.?"Mike answered.

"No, it's just that I have never drunk any wine before."

"Just drink it slowly and you will be fine." Bloom said to her boyfriend.

"You have been drinking wine before?" Sky asked

"A few times since my sixteenth birthday. You know this wine has quite a sweet taste."

"I see, well let's have a taste." Sky responded picking up his glass and tried the wine. He found the wine very tasteful but the moment he put his glass back on the table they all heard a scream coming from the living room. Bloom ran out of the kitchen right into the living room to find Darcy awake and horrified by something. She looked around searching and the moment she saw Bloom storming in she calmed down a little. Bloom felt a cold presence in the living room but as soon she got closer to Darcy that presence seemed to vanish. Bloom looked around trying to find out what was in the room. Darcy, who still had not completely calmed down, put her arms around Bloom as soon as Bloom came within her reach. She started crying as a little child. Bloom was a bit surprised by her actions but held her in her arms trying to calm her down. She couldn't believe the witch in her arms who was always the cold, calm and calculating one was now an emotional mess. Compared to Icy or Stormy Darcy was actually the one who showed the least emotions but the young woman in her arms was someone completely else. Bloom started to wonder what happened over the past few days to her. She needed to find some answers to why Darcy came to her for protection and why she had become so frightened. As soon as she felt that Darcy was calming down in her arms she decided to question her. Sky who sat next to them handed Darcy the glass of water that Bloom had brought in earlier. Darcy took a sip and looked around and noticed Mike and Vanessa who were sitting in the armchairs next to the sofa. She remembered what she did to Bloom's parents and now these people were looking at her in concern. She couldn't understand why they were worried about her after she tried to kill them all at some point in the past two years but then again it was she who was turning to them for help.

"Darcy what 's wrong with you? You certainly don't act as your old self and what has Dafne to do with all this?" Darcy heard Bloom ask from far away even though she was sitting next to her on the sofa. She needed to focus to Bloom's voice now because Bloom was now her safety line in a completely messed up world. "Darcy? Hey are you there" Bloom shouted.

"Yes, I 'm sorry that I tried to kill you all in the past." she finally snapped out of her fears for what could happen next. Bloom watched her for a moment and then repeated the questions she asked her before her apology.

"Well, it all started when we got home from Shadowhaunt," Darcy started her story "we decided to lay low there until we had a new plan to take you and the rest of Magix down. Icy was hell bent on getting back at everyone who had stopped her again from taking over the universe. Stormy felt the same way about it but I felt like it was enough. I think Icy had noticed that I was no longer interested in the cause before she went to bed. I heard her and Stormy have a little chat before they went to bed but I don't really know what it was all about, maybe they were talking about me. I was looking through our family album thinking about my time as a little girl and how cute I used to be when I heard this voice calling to me. She warned me to get out while I still could. Since I didn't see anyone I thought it was Icy pulling a prank but when I did a mind probe at her and Stormy I noticed there was another presence there with me and then she showed herself to me and introduced herself as Dafne, you know the water nymph, and she told me to go to you because you are the only one who can keep me safe from whatever is after me now. She mentioned it to be a soul collector whatever that may be. She said I was too late to save Icy and Stormy so she told me to save myself first and save them from their fate later. Well maybe Icy might not be saved at all, it all depends on how fast I will be able to help them. Now I am too weak to do anything. I have been running from it for four days without any sleep. Every time I fell asleep I felt it coming to me, a cold touch trying to get into me and take my soul away. It was here just before you came in but the minute you came in it retreated, why? I don't know. That about sums up how I ended up here. I wouldn't blame you if you don't believe me. Why should you, in the past I have only been lying to you guys to get whatever I wanted but I feel like I have to change that so I can fulfil the destiny awaits me after this battle against the soul collector."

"Lets say I believe you for now, what exactly did Dafne tell you about this soul collector?" Bloom asked

"Well I don't know it exactly but she said that it feeds on souls, evil souls mainly, like my mother's soul. He was after our souls now. I was the only one who could be saved now but over time I could save Stormy for sure but Icy would be beyond saving unless I get there in time to save her before she gets herself killed. That is what I still remember from our conversation. Oh there was one thing she said that you were her sister?"

"Dafne saved me from death while giving her own life. Now she exists on another plain but when necessary she reveals herself to those who need to be pointed in the right direction. Like she did for me while I was convinced that I no longer had the dragonfire in me. Well no one can take the dragonfire from me as long as I live. Now don't get any ideas about that. But I wonder why Dafne decided to save you and not Stormy since she seemed to be the one who was always left out of the planning." Bloom explained.

"Maybe because during our stay at the Fortress of Light I tried to change a little in an attempt to get out of there on good behaviour. Can you imagine that me getting out on good behaviour?" Darcy tried to explain.

"Honestly, if you 'd ask me that question two weeks ago I would have said no but now I don't know for sure." Bloom said as she stood up and walked to the window "First we must find out all we can about this soul collector so we know what we are dealing with. Then we go after it together and I am not talking about the three of us here but the whole gang will be needed because I have the feeling that we can't do this with just the three of us. I felt a cold presence here the moment I entered this room after you screamed. So I believe you for the part of being chased by a being even more evil than you."

"You felt it too?"

"Yes I did but who or what it is I can't say. It felt like death."

"Well children I don't know about you but I think it 's time to get to bed" Mike said while he kissed Vanessa and Bloom goodnight. Bloom wished her dad a goodnight sleep and then she looked at her mother.

"Mum, I think I am going to sleep on the floor tonight so Darcy can have a good sleep in my bed."

"You don't have to give me your bed I am so tired already that I wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor myself" Darcy said.

"I insist Darcy since Dafne sent you to me to protect you I want to sleep close to you in case that being might be back to claim your soul. It ran from me the moment I entered the room so I think if it would strike tonight I can repel it once and for all."

"Thank you Bloom. If all of this is over I will help you to rebuild Sparkx and pledge my loyalty to you."

"I only hope that after this is all over we may all be friends." Sky said as he approached the ladies standing next to each other and then he kissed Bloom goodnight and went into the guest room while Bloom took Darcy with her to her own room where she explained Darcy where the bathroom was and where she could hang her clothes. She then gave Darcy one of her nightgowns as she pulled out her sleeping bag and laid it on the floor. Before they went to bed Bloom pulled out the amulet she was given at birth and handed it to Darcy.

"What is this for?" Darcy asked.

"This amulet was supposed to protect me when I was young. Now it will protect you until we caught whatever is after you because I have the feeling we 're not dealing with the master himself but with one of his slaves."

"What does this amulet do?"

"Exactly what I will do if I am awake."

Then Darcy laid herself on the bed while Bloom got into her sleeping bag. A few minutes later they were both sleeping.

A few hours later.

Darcy felt the being that was trying to take her soul getting near to her but now she tried not to panic to lure it closer to her. She warned Bloom telepathically hoping Bloom wouldn't be too fast asleep. She felt the being get even closer and she started to get afraid that Bloom wasn't awake yet. She was almost close to shout at her when suddenly...

"SPIRITUS ILLUMINE" Bloom yelled and the ghost that had been after Darcy lighted up like a Christmas tree and now that it was revealed they both could see who it was.

"Mum?" Darcy wondered while Bloom put a spell on the ghost so it would go nowhere.

"Hello my little one, I am sorry that I left you behind like this 17 years ago but your aunts and me had decided to get our revenge on those who had wronged us and in order to get that revenge we needed more power. The only way we would get that was by obtaining the Dragonfire for our master and then we would have received powers beyond our imagination. We failed to obtain it and ended up as his slaves and we were ripped from our bodies. Right now Icy's and Stormy's souls have been replaced by their mother's souls to attempt to get the dragonfire again. If they succeed they will be freed and they may live their lives and their daughters will remain his slaves."

"What about you?" Darcy asked.

"I have failed in my mission to take over your body so I will probably disappear into the void."

"No you 're going to the same plain of existence as my sister" Bloom said " You will have to guide others into a better future. 'Clean this spirit from evil and let it exist to guide the ones guided by evil to the light'."

Then a ray of light came from above cleaning the soul of Darcy's mother transporting her to another plain of existence.

"Remember Darcy you are a princess and you have to protect your half-sister from evil. Your father is the king..."

Before she could finish her sentence she disappeared from sight leaving Darcy behind in tears. Bloom walked up to her and tried to comfort her.

"Why did you finish this spell so quickly?" Darcy asked her.

"Because I felt the void opening and there wouldn't be enough time to save her soul if I waited another second. But what did she mean by you being a princess and this half-sister you 're supposed to have?"

"I don't know for sure myself if this is a lie or the truth. She always told me that I was a princess but I was denied my birth rights as a princess. I wish I knew for sure that mum was telling the truth."

"I think in her last moments with us she has been telling the truth how unbelievable it may seem."

"Then who could my father be?" Darcy asked as she laid down on the bed and Bloom got back in her sleeping bag. They both pondered over that question for a while and then fell asleep.


	4. Search for anwers

**Search for answers.**

The next morning Darcy woke up in a strange bed making her think about how she got there. As soon as she looked at the amulet on her chest she started to remember where she was. She went to the bathroom and took a shower thinking about last night's events. When she entered the bedroom again she saw that Bloom wasn't around anymore but she still felt her presence close to her. As soon as she got dressed she looked in the mirror and noticed that the hours she spent sleeping had done wonders for her face. The dark circles around her eyes were nearly gone and most of her energy was back. She first looked around to make sure no one could see her and tried to levitate for a few seconds and then she applied some make-up to hide the remaining baggies under her eyes. After a little check she thought she looked good enough to come out. She went to the kitchen to find Bloom there together with Vanessa.

"Good day you two" she greeted them not knowing what time it exactly was.

"Good afternoon, care to have lunch with us" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, I 'm starving, how long have I slept?" Darcy wondered.

"Since we caught your mother's spirit you have slept for ten hours straight."Bloom answered her question "And you definitely needed it because yesterday you looked like a ghost."

"Yeah I did and I still look like one but with enough sleep and little make-up I might be looking as good as I looked two weeks ago." Darcy replied as she sat down at the kitchen table looking at the food in front of her "Are the men coming too?"

"Well I expect Sky back any minute and dad 's probably eating at the fire station." Bloom answered. Then the door opened and Sky came in greeting everyone.

"Well sleepy head, caught up some sleep now," Sky teased Darcy who threw a slice of bread his way. He caught it thanked her for it and started to eat it while Bloom started to laugh. They all had a quite lunch because they all had the same thing on their mind: the soul collector. After they finished cleaning the table Darcy sat next to Bloom and wanted to talk to her.

"Bloom when I woke up I tried to levitate and somehow I couldn't do that. Have you bound my powers or something?"

"Yes I did because we didn't really trust you yesterday but don't worry if you try hard enough it will wear of by tonight."

"What if I don't try?"

"Well it will wear of anyway otherwise I have to counter it with a power up spell."

"Well since my passive powers are still active I suppose your spell will wear of tonight. I also want to thank you for helping this far but still I think we are not finished with the soul collector yet. Do you think we can find some answers about who this or what this being might be?"

"Well Sky has been to Magix all morning to see Professor Saladin about this and he has told me over the phone that Professor Griffin and Ms Faragonda will meet with us about the subject."

"And what will happen to me?"

"There is still a debate going on about what will happen to you."

"Well if they decide to send me back to the Fortress of Light I will ask for magical protection. I want to be sure nothing happens to me while I 'm there."

"That 's the reason why they haven't decided yet what to do with you." Bloom eased her mind. Darcy looked at her and a small smile formed on her face. At had been a long time since she had smiled and it felt good to smile again. Bloom smile back at her telling her that if she could help she would help her. Then Sky walked up to her to tell them that the elders of Magix and the representatives of all the magical realms have made a decision about what to do with Darcy. So he urged the ladies to come with him to Magix. Darcy picked up her purse while Bloom picked up her jacket and the two of them followed Sky to an abandoned ally. There Bloom used a spell to go to Magix.

Alfea.

In front of the Alfea gates three people materialised looking at the school. Darcy took a good look at the school thinking about the days she tried to take over the school.

"I have forgotten how this school looked before we nearly destroyed it" she began to talk "Maybe it was a good thing you girls defeated us or we were all dead by now."

"Well let bygones be bygones and go in right now." Bloom urged Darcy.

"Do we have to" Darcy hesitated.

"Do you wanna live?" Bloom asked

Darcy just nodded and went in with Sky and Bloom even though she was afraid about what could happen once they had spoken to the headmistresses of Cloud Tower and Alfea.

In the meanwhile Faragonda and Griffin were discussing one of the students.

"You see Faragonda, by letting Myrta study here she made a lot progress in using her magic skills but it also confirmed my suspicions that she might not be a full blooded witch. Only few witches are known to have studied here and in the end graduated as witches specialised in positive magic. Her skills even surpass most of those witches so there must be a fairy hidden inside of her and she may not know it herself." Griffin put her thoughts forward.

"But she can also work her way trough with dark magic what only few fairies are able to." Faragonda replied

"In the past year I saw Bloom in action using dark magic and for a full blown fairy she can handle both sides of magic with a certain ease as if she born to be some kind of super being."

"You think that she is the key to bring the balance back between the powers of good and evil."

"I don't know but ever since the destruction of Sparkx there has been an increase in the use of dark magic for evil ways."

"Not to mention the use of good magic for the same purpose even though we teach our students differently."

At that moment they heard a knock on the door to which Faragonda invited the people at the door in.

"Hello everyone, welcome to my office. Prince Sky, professor Saladin wants to see you in his office about something."

"I 'm on my way." He replied kissed Bloom goodbye and walked out of the office closing the door behind him. Then Faragonda faced the two girls while Ms Griffin sat down on the chair next to the desk.

"Well why don't you two take a seat here and tell me everything what happened to you." she offered them. As soon as all of them were seated Darcy told everything that had happened to her to the point that Bloom had send her mother's soul to another plain of existence. Then Bloom told them about how Darcy came to them asking for their help and how she had helped Darcy although she had bound her active powers. Then the professors exchanged glances and decided to speak.

"It seems like we were right. The coven of darkness was being used by a higher force when they had destroyed Sparkx." Griffin started her story "About twenty years ago an old evil got out of his place to stir up the balance that had been there for almost a thousand years. You can say he is the master of all that is evil and lord Darkar was just a sign of things to come. Now that we now that he has gained more power since the destruction of Sparkx we should also start to prepare al the students of Cloud Tower and Alfea for the final fight in order to put him back in his place to restore the balance between good and evil again."

"In the past we have tried to put him back but we all failed because one of the strongest forces was missing in that fight." Faragonda continued "We were able to fight it to a stand still and since then there only have been skirmishes between the forces and lately we have lost a number of them. Even though won two big ones we are still fighting a losing war. With Darcy the tides are changing in this war against him but this is only a beginning because the power we are up against now has no opposing force on its own. We can only theorise what this force could have been. So now you know what we know about it. Well there is also a name that he uses, he calls himself Nosferatu."

"Like in the original vampire" Bloom asked

"Actually he is the origin of all these legends because he literally sucks the life out off you." Griffin answered Bloom's question.

"Now what happens to me?" Darcy asked.

"To be honest we had a lot of discussion about what to do with you. A number of representatives were advocating for sending you back to the Fortress of Light. After the vote we were deadlocked and now we have to turn our attention to the representatives of Earth and Sparkx and since Earth is a non magical zone while Sparkx lays in ruins they decided to leave it up to who ever wants to represent at least one of those realms." Faragonda said looking at Bloom who started to realise that she was the one who had to decide on Darcy's fate.

"What was the other proposal?" Bloom asked.

"Well I proposed to leave Darcy in the care of one of the magic schools here in Magix so we can keep an eye on her." Griffin answered and Bloom started to weigh both options.

"Which school will take her in since there is a ban on letting them attend classes in any of the schools?" Bloom asked.

"Before we proposed it we had a staff meeting here with the staffs of both schools at it was professor Avalon's who made a strong point on letting her stay here and even attend lessons here. He felt that a positive environment might help her to grow into a better being than she has been until now."Faragonda answered.

"Well then for the summer I will take Darcy home with me and first day of school I will return with her I will personally take care of her during the summer. If something happens over the summer I will take full responsibility for it." Bloom answered. Then Griffin picked up the phone and informed the council of Magix that Earth and Sparkx had decided for the school's proposal. Darcy looked at Bloom not really sure of what happened because she was almost certain that Bloom would have sent her back to the Fortress of Light. She thanked Bloom with a big hug making Bloom gasp for air.

"Don't thank me yet" Bloom said "Over the summer you will have to earn everyone's trust in order to stay here because I can still change my mind over the summer."

"I figured you would say something like that." Darcy said when someone knocked on the door.

"Enter" Faragonda replied.

"Hello Ms Faragonda and Ms Griffin, I returned from Red Fountain with this bracelet which I was to hand over to you" Sky came in.

"Ah yes," Faragonda said as she took it from him "Darcy as a sign from you we expect you to wear this bracelet which will limit your powers even with your gloomix."

"I understand." Darcy replied as she stretched out her arm so Faragonda could put it on her arm. After it had been magically closed Darcy looked at it with a smile.

"It 's a nice piece of jewelry and no one will know what it actually does. How much are my powers limited." Darcy wanted to know.

"Most of your strongest attacks can be withstood by even NMB's. As for your other powers, lets say you will be able to use them for your own protection." was the answer.

"That's all I need to know" she said as she looked at Bloom who started to laugh shortly after.

"Why are you laughing Bloom" Faragonda asked.

"She just told a joke telepathically." Bloom answered and then they all went out to go home.

The two headmistresses remained behind thinking about what the two ladies had told them.

"So the rumors I had heard of the three witches could be true" Griffin told Faragonda

"What rumors?"

"Well there was a rumor going around that the three sisters got pregnant in the same year. Two of these kids were fathered by a royal whereas one was fathered by a Warlock. I wonder who is whose daughter. Who are the royals involved and who was the warlock.


	5. More secrets revealed

**More secrets revealed.**

The summer passed quickly and Darcy was regaining most of her confidence again while studying the rules of discipline at Alfea. Bloom had been her mentor in using good magic instead of the dark magic what was sometimes frustrating for both girls since Darcy's powers had been limited. Bloom had bought Darcy a complete new wardrobe since she had come to Bloom with nothing more than the clothes she had and a purse with a few pictures. Darcy had promised her to pay her back as soon as she was able to go home safely. Over the summer their relation had changed from just tolerating each other to a mutual understanding. They still had a problem with trusting each other because of the battles they fought against each other. Especially Bloom had a problem in trusting Darcy since she kept seeing her as one of the Trix and not as the helpless witch who came to her surrendering herself to Bloom in exchange for protection. They did talk to each other but most of the time Darcy spent apologising for her trespasses in the past. Bloom regularly tried to talk to Darcy about her past in order to understand her better but every time Bloom got to close Darcy just closed herself off from her. She always changed the subject so she didn't have to talk about her past. Now Darcy was packing her things to go to Alfea and start her off as a junior there.

"I 'm almost ready to go to Alfea. You know Bloom tomorrow I 'll be counting on you to explain my presence there because I think they might not be to happy to see me there."

"Some might even try to scare you off but I will protect you as I promised at the beginning of the summer."

"You don't have to protect me from your peers, I 'll try to handle that myself as much as possible. I can't guarantee what will happen if they attack me with magic."

"Just don't react, Griselda will take care of that. She has like a sixth sense when it comes to busting a fairy using magic on other fairies in order to hurt them."

"I 'm a witch remember."

"Yes, but this year you are also an Alfea student and the rules apply to all students, witch or fairy it doesn't matter. Off course, if you can defend yourself, there is no rule saying that you can't do that."

"So when attacked I may shield myself from it." Darcy said feeling a bit better by now but still she was nervous about going to Alfea. She reminded herself not to fall back on her dark magic but to use the good magic. Suddenly the doorbell rang making Bloom go open the door. Darcy took out the picture of her father studying it closely for the first time in her life. While she was doing that Bloom walked in and asked her to come to the living room. She put the picture back in her purse and followed Bloom. When they arrived in the living room Ms Faragonda was standing there with looking at some of the pictures on the cupboard. She held a picture on which Bloom and her mother were displayed. Bloom noticed that Faragonda's mind was far away and there was a touch of sadness in her eyes.

"Ms Faragonda" Bloom said making her look up at two of them.

"Ah,Bloom, Darcy it seems like the two of you are getting along now. That would help because I am putting all the members of the Winx club together in the same dorm with our residing witches."

"Are Myrta and I going to be roomies?" Darcy asked

"No I am going to assign you a fairy as a roommate so you can learn better how to use positive energy into your magic. I don't know how much you have learned already from Bloom but being in a positively charged environment might help you improve yourself."

"Well Ms F. she is quite the student but because of the limitations on her magic she can't fully put to use what she has learned." Bloom interrupted

"That 's why I am here" Faragonda said.

"Oh yeah, what are you talking about?" Darcy asked.

"I am here to remove that bracelet. It didn't only limit your powers but also recorded your use of magic. The heads of the schools of Magix decided that you were doing your best to not use your dark magic for evil ideas. I think that being here with Bloom has changed you a bit."

"I don't really feel like I 've changed. I still feel the urge to bash some fairies around and no matter how hard I try it seems to be difficult to get rid of it."

"It is not something you do over night. You have been guided by evil thoughts throughout most of your life so we 're not really expecting you to enter Alfea being a good girl. Actually I would be very surprised if you had turned into a witch like Myrta over the summer."

"Yeah, she is the goody good witch whereas I 'm an evil witch with a changing heart. Right now I don't really know who I am."

"As I didn't when I attended Alfea in my freshmen year." Bloom said as she took Darcy's hand into her own. "I just discovered that I was a magical being and then over time I slowly found out who I really was. Maybe the same could happen to you. But don't ask Ms F. for help because she didn't tell me anything even though she already had an idea about who I could be."

"As I told you back then, the truth about who you are will be revealed to you when you 're ready to accept it."

"So if I want to know who I really am I should just accept whatever I may find out." Darcy started to understand.

"That's right" Faragonda said. Bloom then offered Ms Faragonda a drink, who accepted the offer. While Bloom went out of the living room to make some tea Darcy sat down on a chair thinking about what was said just a few minutes ago. Faragonda took of the bracelet and started to tell her about what the ground rules on Alfea would be like for her. About five minutes later Bloom came in with a pot of tea and a few cups. They sat down at the table to have a nice cup of tea.

"You know, I 'm looking forward to the next semester." Bloom started the conversation again.

"I 'm not sure yet" Darcy said

"Bloom you have to remind yourself that Nosferatu will probably attack the magic realms in the near future, especially now that he has tried to take control over the Trix." Faragonda warned her.

"Well he 's one card short of a full deck" Bloom replied.

"But that doesn't mean he couldn't find a way around it." Darcy figured

"All that I know is that we have to prepare you all in the best way we can in order to fight the Master of Death. He can raise an army bigger than we can possibly imagine. I don't know if we can defeat him once and for all." Faragonda told them.

"Even if we can't defeat him I will keep on fighting until I die." Bloom got fired up

"I 'll be there at your side" Darcy joined in making Faragonda smile. Maybe letting Darcy take classes at Alfea wasn't such a bad idea after all. She could become a better person over time. Then she heard a door open behind her and as she looked over to the door she saw Vanessa walk in. Vanessa turned as white as a sheet as soon as she saw Ms Faragonda. Bloom who had noticed there was something between Faragonda and her mum before thought this would be the time to ask Faragonda why she took such a good look at the picture she was holding before they had their conversation about how their year on Alfea would be like. Then Vanessa, who seemed to be over the shock of seeing Ms Faragonda spoke up.

"Mother? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead?"

"Mother???" Bloom screamed while Darcy shook her head. Faragonda on the other hand smiled at Vanessa and started to speak.

"I 'm still alive as you see but I had to do what I had to do at the time. My presence at Magix was requested so I had to fake my death as an earth being. I never told you the full truth about myself because I wasn't allowed to. Can you forgive me for leaving you behind like that?"

"I don't know what to say now, all these years I was visiting your grave not knowing that dear old mum had a double life and was still living elsewhere. How could you do this to me?"

"At the time a big threat was upon us in the form of the coven of Darkness. They destroyed the realm of Sparkx and attacked several other realms in an attempt to take over the universe. I was one of the most powerful fairies at the time to help stop the coven and we did. After that I had to stay at Magix and I took a teaching position at Alfea. Now I 'm the headmistress there but there hasn't been a day that I hadn't thought of you." Faragonda said as she pulled out a picture on which Faragonda and Vanessa were displayed hugging each other.

"How old were you back then mum?" Bloom asked.

"I must have been sixteen when this picture was taken. It was a warm summer day and Mike had the great idea of making a picture of the both of us. He took this picture when neither of us were looking. It was the picture I thought I had lost but now I know where it ended up."

"Which raises another question, why didn't Bloom recognise you during her time at Alfea?" Darcy wondered.

"Well she looks quite different in all the pictures I saw of my grandmother and my mother then now. Only her face looked a bit familiar but I never really bothered to question why she looked so familiar." Bloom answered "But what I want to know is how did you get to raise mum?"

Then Faragonda took a deep breath and started her story:

"I had just married when one day I was walking around Magix to clear my head after a fight I had with my husband. We were arguing about having children and he wasn't really looking forward to having a child. I walked out and I just kept walking trying to find an argument to get him to see things in the right perspective. When I came closer to the magic barrier I heard a baby cry. I went over to see what was going on that's where I found her. Just outside the magic barrier there was a baby girl crying her lungs out. I picked it up and wondered who she was and where she came from. When I wanted to bring her home with me I always got blocked by the barrier so she had to be a non magical being. Since she was human I concluded that she had to an earthling. Then the question raised on how she got there in the first place and up till now I 've never found an answer to that question either. I called the elders of Magix to tell them about my discovery and they came out to see the baby. Since there was no way to get her past the barrier they ordered me to bring her to Earth and let her family take care of her. I did as I was asked but after a long search for her parents I ended up at a dead end. I then contacted the elders for new instructions who told me to leave her at an orphanage which I found a bad idea. Actually I had been taken care of this baby for twelve weeks already and now I didn't want to give her to some stranger who would put her into the system and before we even know she could grow not even knowing a mother's love. I decided to keep her myself and stay here on Earth for the rest of my life. My husband supported my decision at the time even though I wasn't sure why. He stayed in Magix to make sure that no one would forget about me being on Earth. Officially I was assigned as a fairy godmother but in reality I was on Earth raising a baby girl I found just outside the barrier of Magix. I wasn't allowed to tell her anything about Magix or who I really was. In retrospect it would have been better if I had told her who I really was so she could have been able to tell Bloom when she was old enough that she had magical powers too."

"I had a very happy childhood even though I never knew who you really were. The one thing you never kept secret was the fact that you adopted me. I told Bloom she was adopted when she was twelve but I didn't know how to tell her about how Mike found her in a fire. I even had a hard time thinking about how to tell her that the moment Mike picked her up the fire went out as if there was magic involved. Now we know better." Vanessa said as she hugged Bloom. Darcy who had been listening to Ms Faragonda had tears in her eyes. Vanessa noticed it and walked over to her.

"Is something wrong honey?" she asked Darcy.

"No it's just that I was thinking about how lucky you and Bloom were to have been found by someone who actually cared about you." she answered leaving the room.

Bloom, Vanessa and Faragonda watched her leaving wondering about what could be bothering her. Bloom decided to have another talk with Darcy but Vanessa held her back.

"Maybe it's better we leave her to herself for a while."

"But Mum, she 's been eating herself up all summer about her family and the people involved with her life before Nosferatu came to mess things up. Every time I want to know about how her mother was like or how she was raised she just closes herself off. Like she doesn't want anyone to get close to her."

"I think she will tell us what we want to know when she is ready for it." Faragonda finished the conversation. Then she took her belongings and said goodbye to Bloom and gave Vanessa a big hug before leaving. When she had left Vanessa turned to her daughter and said: "It seems like you 've got a fairy grandmother." making Bloom smile.


	6. A Trix at Alfea?

**A Trix at Alfea?**

The next day Bloom and Darcy arrived together at Alfea and went to Griselda to check in.

"Hello Bloom it is good to see you again and as for you Darcy be warned I will be watching you as a hawk." Griselda warned her.

"That 's good to know because I think there are a number of students here who would like to settle a score with me." Darcy tried to lighten the mood. The two of them walked on to see where they would be sleeping this year. When they reached their dorm the names on the door implied that there were eight occupants in this dorm. Darcy looked at Bloom wondering who she would be sharing her room with. As soon as they entered the common room there were five doors in this place instead of the usual four but then again they were in a different dorm than last year. They looked at the sheet which explained in which room who would be sleeping.

"It seems like you 'll be sharing your room with...Stella?" Bloom wondered.

"She is so not going to like this" Darcy replied

"Hello Bloom, Darcy" they both heard Stella's cheerful voice as she entered the dorm. She went over to the room assignment sheet and then looked at Darcy.

"It seems like we 're roomies." she cheered making Bloom and Darcy look at each other.

"What have you had for breakfast" Bloom started to get suspicious.

"Why?" Stella asked

"Well the Stella I know would go berserk over this." Bloom went on.

"Yeah I would but Ms Faragonda said that starting this year I should share a room with someone even though I objected. Then I went berserk in my own bedroom at home. Mum told me that it was about time that I learned to share things with people or I would never make a good wife or queen. So now yours truly is trying to be a bigger person."

"If you are worried about closet space maybe there is some space left in my closet." Darcy offered.

"I don't think so" Stella refused her offer.

"I think she doesn't trust me." Darcy whispered in Bloom's ear.

"Okay lets go unpack" Stella said as she pulled Darcy with her to their room.

"Hey, slow down" Darcy replied "We have all day to settle in."

"Yes but the sooner we get unpacked the sooner we can get to know each other."

"I see you two after I settled in " Bloom shouted at Stella and Bloom as soon as they entered their room.

"Hello Bloom, I heard that you had quite an unsettling start of the summer." Tecna came in.

"What have you heard."

"Well that Darcy surrendered to you and asked for your protection. There is even a rumor going round that she will be attending classes at Alfea"

"All of the rumors are true. Darcy is going to be bunking with Stella for this year."

"With Stella? That 's like putting Kiko and a very tasty plant together in one room, asking for trouble. I wonder who had that illogical thought of putting them in one room."

"Probably the same mind that is cramping us together for the third year in a row. Not that I would mind bunking with you again Tec." Musa greeted everyone and immediately went to her room leaving Bloom and Tecna behind.

"What 's up with her" Tecna asked Bloom.

"Beats me but she will talk about it when she is ready to."

"Well see you later."

Bloom went over to her room to see if Flora had already arrived. When she entered the room she almost stumbled over the plants that Flora had brought with her.

"Flora are you in here"

"MMM MMM" Bloom heard from the other end of the room. She went into the direction of the sound to find Flora captured by a giant Drosera. Bloom didn't hesitate and burned the roots of the plant making it release Flora.

"Thanks Bloom, I thought I was plant food now. Even though I love all of nature I don't want to get eaten by a plant. I wonder how this plant got into my stuff." Flora said as she turned the plant into compost. They started to clean up the room and unpacked about an hour later. In the mean while Stella and Darcy were unpacking too while Stella was explaining the ground rules about how they could get along without getting to much in each others way.

"I 'm just trying to establish some way to make our lives as comfortable as possible." Stella said as she was looking at Darcy's wardrobe. "It seems like you have changed your style in clothing. No more purple in any of these clothes. I have to say that yellow dress your wearing now suits you well but we have to do something about that make-up style of yours."

"What 's wrong with it" Darcy wondered as she looked in the mirror.

"If you wear a dress like that your eyeshadow should be much lighter, it 's already an improvement over how you used to look but honestly green eyeshadow? It is so not right. Let me take care of it." Stella said as she made her sit in front of her vanity. After a few minutes she had removed Darcy's eyeshadow and replaced it with a more natural looking eyeshadow bringing out her natural beauty.

"Well Darcy this looks a lot better than you did a few moments ago."

Darcy looked in the mirror and had to agree she looked better without the heavy eyeshadow she had been applying the past four years. Then she looked at Stella thanking her.

"Oh don't thank me, thank your parents for your natural beauty. I bet your mum and Dad were hot looking people"

"Yeah she was." Darcy said

"You never knew your dad?" Stella asked knowing that she must have opened an old wound. Darcy just shook her head as she put her last clothes in the closet.

"I 'm sorry to hear that." Stella tried to apologise.

"It 's not like you knew that I never knew my father but I will find him some day. Can we please talk about something else?"

"What do you want to talk about? Fashion?"

"I can talk for hours about fashion if you let me."

"You too, I think that's why we are roomies."Stella said as she started to talk about the latest fashion trends in the different realms.

A few hours later almost the entire group was sitting in the common room talking with each other as the door opened and a smiling Myrta appeared.

"Hello everyone, it seems like I 'll be bunking with you guys." she greeted everyone.

Then she noticed Darcy who was standing up and walked up to her. For a moment Myrta thought about slapping her in the face but she forced the thought out of her mind.

"I 'm sorry for turning you into a pumpkin two years ago." Darcy apologised.

"Actually if I remember this correctly you just stood by as Icy was the one who turned me into the pumpkin. If someone should be apologising it should be Icy and where is she?" Myrta tried to accept her apology "For what it's worth I 'm not in the mood to hold a grudge against you for the rest of my life. Just prove us that you 're no longer the Darcy you used to be."

"I will do just that" Darcy promised her. Then Layla started to shout at everyone as the Pixies were arriving from their village. They went to home for the summer to regain strength to be able to help their fairies they bonded with. Chatta came in shouting as usual while Tune disapproved of the behaviour of the fairies. Lockette was glad to see Bloom again while Piff fell fast asleep in Layla's hand. Tecna greeted Digit as Amore flew herself in Stella's arms. Darcy and Myrta watched them from a distance. Suddenly a Pixie flew in front of them looking at them with a serious look on her face.

"What is it?" Darcy asked the Pixie.

"I don't know yet but you two are witches, right." Darcy and Myrta nodded while the Pixie started to write a few things down. The witches both wondered what this was all about. Then the Pixie took a long time observing the others making notes. Darcy decided to ask her what this was all about.

"Hey, why are you observing us" She asked the Pixie.

"I wanted to know more about you and your roommates. I was asked here to see if there is a possibility that you two could work together with these girls."

"And what do you think" Myrta asked.

"I 'll tell Ms Faragonda about my findings as soon as I know for sure what the results of my probes are." the Pixie answered. Then another Pixie bumped into Darcy who looked at her with a smile.

"You 're a cute Pixie" Darcy said looking at her "Who are you?"

"My name is Starlight and I am the guide of the fairies who lost their way. I was interested in meeting you, Darcy."

"I 'm not a fairy."

"I know but you lost your way too a long time ago. I 'm here to help you find your way again." The looked at each other in a very loving way making the Winx wonder about something.

"Is it possible that Pixies bond with witches." Tecna asked Digit.

"It 's never seen before." Digit answered.

"But Starlight always has been an odd Pixie so her bonding with Darcy would just be the next odd thing she does." Chatta shouted out.

"Or maybe Darcy could be a fairy" Stella teased making everybody in the room laugh.

Deep underneath downland.

"Ha Drusilla finally I have control over Stormy's powers and they are awesome. We should have had powers like these back when we were young."

"This body still has a will of it's own and after two months of trying to control it I wonder how well Icy was in control of herself."

"Not as well as Darcy was. She was able to get to that fairy without getting herself captured by Helena."

"Yes and Helena paid the ultimate price and if I don't get control over my daughter's body I 'll be paying the same price too. So remember Jizebel we are not invincible."

They looked up as an entity of pure energy came in ordering them to report to him.

"Well Nosferatu, we are close to breaking in our new powers." Drusilla started her report.

"Then why are you still not in control of that new body of yours." He huffed.

"My daughter is not like me. She would never willingly give up her soul and that's the reason her body is still fighting back because she still thinks she can beat your magic."

"Well then I 'll drain a little more of her energy and then I hope you can tell me the good news that you have finally control over her powers so I can send a third soul out to capture her new body so the circle of three is whole again. I want to hear from you in a week that you control her powers." Nosferatu said as he left the room. When he was alone with his collection of souls he took the sfere in which he held Icy's soul prisoner and started to extract energy from it making Icy's soul weaker to retaliate. Stormy looked at the scene from within the sfere she was in shouting at him to stop draining energy from Icy. Icy was feeling to weak to even do something except to beg him to stop draining her energy. It seemed only a matter of time before her soul would die too.

Alfea.

Darcy was taking a walk on her own with Starlight as her only company down the halls of Alfea.

"Me, being a fairy, ridiculous." she told to herself as she rounded another corner and walked on. She ended up at a dead end. She turned back to go back the way she came but then she saw a group of fairies come to her. She recognised Amaril with whom she already had a run in but Bloom told her off. Now it seemed like she was ready to do business.

"You don't belong here witch, get out of here or one day you will find yourself outside the gates of Alfea with nothing left than your underwear." Amaril threatened Darcy. Darcy decided to ignore her and tried to pass her but the fairies pushed her back into the hallway.

"Where did you think you were going witch?" Amaril asked

"Back to my room." Darcy answered

"To pack I hope."

"No to stay there until tomorrow."

"I think you have a hearing problem witch."

"No understood very well what you said but then I would be violating the rules I have to follow to stay out of trouble."

"You just found trouble, girls get her" Amaril told the other fairies there with her. They all attacked Darcy with all kinds of magical blasts throwing her up against the far wall at the end of the hall. Darcy stood up and decided to defend herself.

"Lunar shield" She hissed as the next wave of blasts came her way. Amaril noticed that Darcy hadn't fully mastered the use of positive energy in her magic.

"Attack full force and that shield will break down as a house of cards." Amaril commanded. Darcy's shield fell apart and then she felt the full force of the attacks coming at her. She needed to find a better way to defend herself and decided to call upon her strongest shield.

"Psychic Shield" she yelled as she blocked of every attack that way. Now all she had to do is hold on until someone would save her from the problem she was in.

"Solar Blast" she heard Stella shout and soon Amaril and her posse were thrown into the wall next to her. In the hallway Stella and Flora were standing looking at the scene.

"Now stop this once and for all" Flora said as she walked over to them.

"Why should we?" Amaril said.

"Hey just forget about it, guys" Darcy said as she decided to step in. "No one got hurt this time and I 'm willing to let it go as long as you at least try to tolerate me being here just like they do" Darcy pointed in Flora's and Stella's direction while she talked to Amaril.

"Never you witch. I will destroy you" Amaril said.

"Then you will have to fight us too" Stella yelled as she swung her scepter around.

"No fighting in school" Griselda said as she rounded the corner "You should know that by now Stella. Darcy and Flora you may go to your room."

"Ms Griselda, Darcy used dark magic in this school" Amaril spoke up.

"Which she wouldn't have if you hadn't attacked her with your posse."

"Stella didn't do anything either" Darcy tried to stand up for Stella.

"I interpret the school rules quite strict." Griselda answered.

"Hey don't worry about me you guys, I knew I would get me a detention when I decided to kick their butt." Stella told them.

Flora and Darcy decided to leave wondering what would happen to Stella. It seemed to Darcy as if this semester was going to be very interesting.


	7. First lessons at Alfea

**First lessons at Alfea.**

Darcy woke up early that morning and decided to take a shower before Stella woke up. Once she had finished she came in her room again just when Stella woke up.

"Good morning, I see you already took a shower, Darcy. I hope you didn't use all the hot water." Stella said as she sat up.

"I don't know for sure but I don't think so. I wanted to be out before you woke up so I was in there for only ten minutes." Darcy told her.

"You don't have to take my silly rules too seriously, darling"

"Well we do need time to do our hair" Darcy pointed out.

"That's the price we pay for being beautiful. Now I 'll go have a shower before Flora..." then they heard the someone turning on the shower "beats me to it." Stella sighed.

"Is she always this early"

"Let's say she wakes up when the first ray of light enters her room."

"Kinda like I wake up before the first ray of light hits me."

"Maybe it's because you like the darkness." Stella teased the witch.

"Yeah, I 'm the witch of darkness." Darcy smiled

"Can you two keep the chatter down" they heard Starlight whine.

"You should have gone to sleep as soon as Darcy had fallen asleep" Amore said as she was powdering her cheeks.

"I was just making sure she was sound asleep." Starlight defended herself making Darcy and Stella laugh. They then turned to their morning routine and an hour later they all left the room chatting. In the common room Bloom and Flora were waiting for the others to come while Chatta and Lockette were fooling around with Kiko.

"How was your first night here at Alfea?" Bloom asked Darcy

"I don't know, strange and yet familiar for some reason." Darcy answered.

"I hope Stella didn't keep you awake all night?" Flora had to ask.

"She couldn't keep me awake even if she zapped me from time to time. I was too tired after the long day we had yesterday." Darcy eased her mind.

"She fell asleep like a log. For a moment I was afraid that she might start to snore but she didn't, well not while I was still awake anyway." Stella said

"My former roommates did complain from time to time about me snoring so I 'm a bit surprised you haven't heard me snore" Darcy wondered.

"I was prepared for that. You see I brought some earplugs just in case." Stella said.

At the time everyone had come in the common room hearing Stella's last words as Darcy started laughing. Everyone was happy to see her laugh because as long as they have known her they rarely saw her laugh. Now it seemed as if Darcy was finally opening up, even though it was just a little. They went out of the dormitory to go to the mess hall to have breakfast. Once they were all seated at the breakfast table they were chatting about their summer adventures. When they had finished breakfast they went out for their first class.

**Realm of the dead**

"Finally this body and its powers are mine" Drusilla cried out in victory.

"Well then let's get to the surface and start the destruction of Magix." Jizebel barked

"You 're going nowhere" Nosferatu ordered them "First we complete the circle of power before we 're going to wreak havoc. Now is not the time to strike but soon enough we will be ready to destroy the entire universe."

The two witches backed down and wondered what he meant by completing the circle of power. He was looking through his collection of souls to see if there was a soul he could use to his benefit. He needed a soul as black as the night, capable to take over the body of the one he desired to make the circle complete.

"How do you want to complete the circle of power again without Darcy?" Drusilla asked.

"I don't really need Darcy to make the circle complete. There is another person who is suitable enough to take Darcy's place in the circle. Her grandmother's soul has been in my possession for years and now I am going to use it to get the one I decided on to take her place within the circle." Nosferatu told them.

"Who are you talking about?" Drusilla asked him

"You 'll find out soon enough, dear Drusilla. The soul that I have in my collection is so dark that she will do everything just to get what she wants." Nosferatu explained to them.

"There are no darker souls then ours, even our daughters weren't as evil as we are."

"That's where you 're wrong. This soul was tainted with darkness while she was still a child, the darkness grew as she got greedier over time. One day her greed got so far that she was willing to sell her soul to me just to get what she wanted."

"What did she want?" Drusilla asked.

"She wanted a love potion which I delivered. Unfortunately she used the potion on the wrong man. She ended up marrying a looser and I claimed her soul right after she had given birth to a daughter." Nosferatu ended his story. He looked at his witches for a moment and then he walked right back into the chamber of souls. He picked up a sphere in which a soul was waiting to be released. He looked closely at that soul and started to chant. Suddenly the sphere burst to pieces releasing a very dark soul.

"What is your bidding my Master" the soul said.

"Your granddaughter is ripe for the taking, so go now and bring her to me. Once she 's here she will take your place in the chamber of souls while you get her body. You may then live your life any way you want it. Just give me that pure, untainted soul and you will get freedom in return."

"Your wish is my command." the soul said as she disappeared from sight. Nosferatu picked up another sphere in which Icy's soul was kept prisoner. He looked at her exhausted soul and smiled.

"Your soul is a pretty strange one. Half darkness, half light. I think it has something to do with your past. Let me take a good look into your soul, let me see what you 're hiding in there. I won't hurt you as long as you open yourself to me." he said as he started to read her soul. Icy felt him probing her every thought and memory so she started to resist him as much as she could. He felt her resistance so he started to drain a little of the life energy that was left in her weakening her further so she was no longer able to resist him.

"Ah, there are so many secrets in your soul, so many things untold. Now I start to understand why you kept fighting to keep some control over your body. Now you see that I can do whatever I want to you because I own you. Thank your mother for not being in your body anymore. She sold your soul to me when you were still a baby." Nosferatu said once he gathered all the knowledge he needed from Icy.

**Alfea.**

"Welcome back my students" Palladium greeted his students "I will be teaching this battle class for the first trimester of the year. Ms Griselda will take over from me in the second trimester and the rest of the year Ms Faragonda will be teaching this class."

He looked at his students and then he noticed Darcy sitting between Stella and Bloom.

"Darcy, would you please come over to me? I need your help to show this class something." he asked her. She stood up surprised that this professor wanted her to help him. As soon as she stood next to him he whispered to her.

"I know you 're not allowed to use your dark magic on campus to attack but for this demonstration I 'm giving you permission to use it. I want you to attack the students with your strongest attack."

"I can't do this." Darcy told him

"If you don't feel to comfortable with it you may attack me but I will redirect the attack to the students anyway."

"I see, so no matter which way I choose they 're getting quite a blast." Darcy said as Palladium nodded. "Okay I'll do it."

"Okay class, Darcy has agreed to attack me with her strongest magic attack. I then will show you something that I learned over the summer." Palladium said out loud so the entire class could here him. The students were looking at the two of them with big smiles hoping that Darcy would actually smack him against the far wall. Darcy charged herself for an all out psychic blast. As soon as she was ready to fire everybody was looking at her with interest to see how big the punch would be. Before they even realised what was really the point of the exercise the blast had hit them all in full force. Most of the students were lying around the class room except for Myrta, the Winx girls and two fellow students.

"Well I got my point accross. I wanted to see how prepared you came to this class and it seems that most of you aren't even prepared to getting attacked by surprise. Darcy's real task was to attack you girls and by the looks of it only nine students passed the first test of the year. I see that Abby and Libby were able to shield themselves, Myrta is going to retaliate and Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna, Musa and Layla transformed into battle mode to give Darcy a piece of their mind. This means for me that out of twenty students present in here ten of them received an F, two of them get an A and seven get an A+. Darcy you 'll have to do a make up test. You may now go to your seat. A fairy must always be prepared to defend herself and that is the first rule here in battle class this year. You will all be tested throughout the year on battle readiness. So those who failed today can make up that F and for those who passed the test today I have to say keep it up because we will test you at the most unexpected moments." Palladium said as he send a electric blast into Darcy's direction who had her back turned at him while she was going to her seat. At the instant it was supposed to hit her she turned around.

"Reflect" Darcy spoke out and the blast returned into Palladium's direction who had to duck since he was now caught by surprise. His desk was hit by this blast scorching it badly.

"Well A+ for you Darcy and an F for me so it seems" Palladium said as the entire class started to laugh. "Now you have seen that we will even do sneak attacks just to see how ready you are. Darcy just proved that she can't be surprised anymore by anyone. I have to admit though that I didn't know you already could reflect attacks. Where have you learned that?"

"Actually Flora taught me that yesterday." Darcy answered.

"I see, Flora seems to be a good teacher. You didn't even have to resort to using your dark magic when you used that defence on me." Palladium told her. Darcy smiled at the complement while Stella patted her on the back. Now she started to feel better about herself as she looked at the Winx who were all impressed by her.

"So there is also good magic flowing through you" Flora cheered

"Keep it up Darcy, next thing we now is that you 're growing wings yourself" Stella shouted

"Soon you 'll be helping us taking down this Nosferatu dude." Musa said.

"Guys, I just got lucky." Darcy interrupted their cheering "I just started to use positive energy in my magic whereas you have been doing it all your life. So don't make more out of it as it is."

"It seems like someone tries to make herself inferior to us. Where have we heard that before" Tecna responded as she looked at Bloom. All the girls had the same thing on their mind now. Palladium asked the class to pay attention again and started to teach them new battle techniques and strategies. After an hour of hard training class was over making everyone go to the next class.

**In another realm.**

"My child what is going on with you" a concerned mother walked in on her daughter.

"Out of my way" she yelled at her mother magically smacking her in the wall. The mother sunk down unconscious while her daughter left the building.

"Nosferatu will be pleased with my success. I have succeeded where others failed." She murmured to herself.


	8. Sources of magic

**Sources of magic.**

At the end of the second day at Alfea Bloom and Darcy were heading to the courtyard accompanied by their Pixies. Once in the yard the two of them sat down in the grass. Bloom was looking at Darcy with a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Darcy asked.

"Well I was thinking about the opening dance we 'll be having tomorrow. The first year I was here you were trying to sabotage this." Bloom reminded her.

"Yeah, ah well...I think that tomorrow some other witch will try to sabotage this dance. I have to attend it myself. I 'll try to keep an eye out for saboteurs and warn you guys in the event that something might be up."

"Another question is... have you something to wear to the dance?"

"I bought that scarlet dress for an occasion like that." Darcy reminded Bloom.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that dress. Well goes to show you how I was paying attention to you when we were shopping."

"You were worried about the bill, weren't you"

"No, I was to preoccupied by what had happened to you and what could be waiting for us out there. I feel that he is gaining strength but I also think that he is waiting for the right moment to strike."

"So you feel it too"

"Yes, I wonder how much time we have left to prepare us for him. I think that now would be the worst time for us to get attacked because we are barely prepared to face the master of death. I hope that we at least have three months to properly prepare for the worst."

"I need a lot more time than that. I 'm barely able to keep up a shield, I don't really have an attack that can knock something down and I don't know who I really am. I 'm hoping that he waits until I 'm strong enough to help you guys in the fight ."

"Don't worry, you 'll be ready when you have to be there for us" Bloom encouraged her.

"You know Bloom I got to go now. Ms Faragonda has agreed to tutor me after school hours so I would be able to make up the lack in knowledge and power with you guys. She also had something to discuss with me. See you later at dinner."

"Yeah and say hi to Faragonda from me" Bloom said as Darcy got up.

"I 'll do just that" Darcy replied as she walked into the school building. Bloom stayed behind and started talking to Lockette while Starlight followed Darcy.

**Realm of the dead.**

"I brought you the one you requested my master" Yelena said bowing to Nosferatu in her new body.

"Well lets separate the soul inside from the body and then you can start to learn to control her powers." Nosferatu told her as he formed a sphere in his hands chanting a spell. A few seconds later a soul formed inside the sphere. He then started to laugh crying out in victory.

"What are you laughing about?" Yelena asked.

"I own the pure soul that will be instrumental to take over the realms of the living and will ultimately lead to the destruction of the mythical Great Dragon." Nosferatu answered the question as he put the sphere next to the sphere of Icy who was recovering from her last energy drain. Icy had heard every word of the conversation and looked at the soul next to her. She wondered who this could be while she started to think about what Nosferatu had just said. It all reminded her to a prophecy she had once heard about. She had thought about it then as a lot of nonsense so she never gave it much thought later on in her life. Now it all started to make sense.

"_What was it that the prophecy said again"_ Icy thought _" ah yes, a great evil in power equal to the Great Dragon will rise again from his dungeon to start destabilising the balance between good and evil. He will grow stronger with time and become the biggest threat to the realms of the living for he brings death and destruction as never seen before. For centuries his power will be unchallenged until the first of five signs to his downfall will happen. In an attempt to take the Dragonfire the realm called Sparkx, where the Great Dragon rests, will be destroyed by the three sisters who sold their souls to him in exchange for power. They will fail to obtain the Dragonfire and therefore pay the ultimate price. This is the first sign of things to come. Then the union of two siblings will bring forth a baby that brings happiness to a cursed hart but great sadness as well. The mother will fight to give her baby a better life than the one she has been living until then. The third sign is the attack of the descendants of the three sisters on the schools of Magix in an attempt to finish what the coven of Darkness started. Their failure had started the day they thought to have stolen the Dragonfire. The next sign is the attempt to take the ultimate power through the keeper of the Shadowfire. Two lovers who are strong at heart will take that away from him. The last sign is the pure soul that ... what was it again ... I must have forgotten what it exactly said about the pure soul. It didn't have anything to do with the soul captured next to me." _

"Hey aren't you the witch that invaded Red Fountain two years ago" she heard the girl next to her say.

"Yes I am that witch. Icy 's the name and yours is..."

"Diaspro, what is this place?"

"Well we are in the realm of the dead. This particular chamber is the chamber of souls. We are part of a collection of souls that in one way or the other are special or unique to Nosferatu. You my dear, could be one that might bring his downfall. I don't know in what way but it might happen through you or even by you. I don't know for sure but some day we will find out. Ever heard of the prophecies of rise and fall of the Master of Death?"

"No I haven't but I did hear about the rise and fall of you and your cousins." Diaspro snapped.

"Yes we fell hard on our asses but we are now in danger ourselves. My mother has taken my body and controls my powers which is bad news because she has sold my soul for it. One day she 's going to regret that she has done that. I hope that Nosferatu will torment her the same way he has tormented me."

"That doesn't explain me being here?"

"You were the one soul Nosferatu has stolen. Your grandmother's soul is now in your body using it to get her revenge for being deceived by your grandfather."

"What do you mean?"

"If you stay in here long enough you start to see things, things of the past that you can't explain. Like I always see my mother have an intimate time with a man. Who he is I don't know for sure but I think he is my father because immediately after that image I see my mother being pregnant. I think that the baby she is carrying was me."

"Are you an only child?"

"Yes I am." Icy answered her question as she sat down looking in front of her. Diaspro followed her example and started to sing a song. Icy smiled as she heard the song and listened for a while. Then Stormy who awoke from her sleep looked at the two of them and started to sing herself. After a few minutes the three of them were singing the same song to forget about the place they were in thinking about happier times.

**In Aracklion.**

The king of Aracklion walked around his palace thinking about the bad news he just received. The news about Diaspro who had gone mad and left the realm was spreading like wildfire. He had to tell his son before he found out from someone else. The king couldn't understand how a sweet and healthy girl like Diaspro suddenly decided to hurt her mother and disappear from sight. Had she gone mad because of the fact that Sky had decided to call off the engagement they had? Or was she thinking about getting back at Bloom for stealing her fiancé? Whatever the reason, it didn't justify the fact that she smacked her mother into a wall. Her mother is now recovering from a serious head injury, unconscious, unable to tell what exactly happened. As long as Diaspro's mother wouldn't awake they only could theorise what had happened. Some people accused the witch that had gone to Bloom for protection. They thought that Darcy may have put a spell on Diaspro for some devious reason. Others then accuse Bloom for stealing Sky away from her. Only one person knew the truth... Diaspro herself. Where is she now?

**At Alfea**

Faragonda was reading the files she had received from Concorda. It held the results of the Pixie that had probed and tested Myrta and Darcy. Concorda looked at Faragonda with a serious face.

"Well it seems like the two of them are witches after all." Faragonda said looking up from the report.

"So it seems but still Elise has some doubts about the two of them." Concorda replied.

"And why is that?"

"Well for starters, usually Pixies don't bond with witches even the odd ones like Starlight or Zing. Although Starlight always had a preference for witches, we always thought that one day she would take Discorda's place at Cloud Tower. Now I would say that she has bonded with the one witch she always wanted to meet."

"She wanted to meet Darcy?"

"Ever since she attacked Magix. She thought that she could help her and rest of the Trix back on the right path of magic. I personally think that she wouldn't have been able to do it. Now that Darcy has broken free from the Trix Starlight will be able to help her."

"I see. Darcy will be helped in the best way possible. I 'm going to take care of her myself. I hope that she wants to really learn to become the best possible witch she can be."

Then they heard a knock on the door. Faragonda invited the person at the door in. As Darcy entered the office Concorda left the office through a secret doorway. Faragonda took a good look at Darcy with a smile on her face while Darcy was looking down.

"Why are you always looking down when you come to me?" Faragonda asked her.

"I still feel bad about the things I did in the past. I can't look you in the eyes without feeling guilt."

"Maybe it 's about time you forgive yourself for the things you did in the past. Now that is not what you are here for. I want to teach you to use a new kind of magic instead of the dark arts of mind control and hypnoses. It will help you to find a new source of power of which you can receive most power besides the power you already have mastered. Everyone has a positive power and a negative power. It is the development of the two powers that decide which power will be your primary source of power and which will be your secondary source of power. In your case it 's the negative power that is your primary source of power. Now lets find out this year what your secondary source of power is."

"How are we going to find that out?" Darcy asked.

"When you arrived yesterday a Pixie had been probing and testing you to see for secondary powers. One of them is most likely your secondary source of power. I have seen the test results but they are a bit inconclusive. Four powers were indicated as a secondary source."

"What? You had me tested?"

"Yes, as you are now a student of Alfea we feel that we need to develop your positive power and source of magic. Now for the four powers that are pointed out as likely candidates as your secondary source of power: they are water magic, fire magic, moon magic and life magic. They are considerably better than other magic powers even though you seem to have some affection for nature magic."

"I happen to love flowers."

"Ah, I like witches who have a feel for the better things in life." Faragonda said.

"So what are we going to do now."

"We are going to practise a number of simple spells related to the different kinds of magic we were discussing earlier. Lets start of with fire magic today since you had lessons from Bloom you may have acquired some knowledge about that."

"Wanna see my fire blast?" Darcy asked

"No, the office isn't suited to do an attack like that."

"I was thinking about doing it outdoor actually." Darcy replied which made Faragonda laugh. The two of them started training fire magic and soon Darcy was feeling more comfortable around Ms Faragonda."

**In the Winx dorm room. **

Bloom walked in the dorm where everybody was in their room studying. She decided to do some studying on her own. The moment she stepped into her room Flora looked up from her books.

"Hey Bloom, your cell phone has been ringing several times, I think Sky must be very anxious to hear from you again."

"We saw each other yesterday before Darcy and I arrived here and we have made plans for tomorrow evening so there is no reason to miss me that much." Bloom said as she picked up her cell phone. She looked up how many times he had already called and right at that moment her phone rang again. She picked up wondering why Sky would call her six times within the last 45 minutes.

"Hello Baby,..." she said but got interrupted by Sky

"Diaspro has disappeared yesterday after attacking her mother. She may have gone mad or something so if she shows up at Alfea try to keep her there until we get there to bring her home."

"What?" Bloom wondered.

"I know it sounds weird but I think that she might be in danger." she heard but deep inside her she felt a cold hand reaching out for Diaspro.


	9. Witch or fairy

**Witch or fairy?**

Several weeks had passed since the start of the school year and Darcy was getting more at ease in her new environment. She even was catching up quickly in her magic studies while she became trusted by the Winx. Myrta even forgave her her trespasses so she could start all over with a clean slate. At the annual school dance she had a good time dancing with Layla who taught her some new moves. Now she sat down at her desk studying a number of new spells which Faragonda told her would help her find her secondary source of power. Stella was sitting at the other desk looking at Darcy's face.

"You know that all that frowning makes you look old." Stella blurted out.

"Bite me." Darcy reacted hoping that Stella would keep her comments for her.

"Well it is. Now what is going on between you and that hunk you were dancing with at the dance?"

"Nothing is going on. He likes me, I don't like him, end of story."

"Then why does he keep coming here?"

"He just doesn't understand the word 'No'"

"Well he is persistent."

"Too persistent form my taste. I almost blew a fuse when he showed up here to court me again. He said that he would win my love some day but I told him to dream on. I hoped that he would finally get the message. Well, he didn't, instead he told me that I 'd better become his girlfriend or he would make me. When I told him to get lost he even told me that he always got what he wanted and one day he would have me. I told him that I was not one of his many possessions but a woman with taste in man."

"Ow, that must have hurt."

"I hope it did, because if he shows his face here again in an attempt to get me to become his girlfriend, a fuse will blow."

"Then you 'd better start blowing fuses because he just arrived. He is standing under the balcony waiting for you to come out."

"What???" Darcy grunted

"Yeah he is trying to get your attention by singing a ballad."

Then Musa walked in annoyed by the singer downstairs.

"Hey Darcy, would you please shut your boyfriend's trap before I do" Musa wined.

"Go ahead and shut him up and tell him to leave me alone once and for all." Darcy said.

"I 'm not going to help you break up with this guy, that 's your problem" Musa replied.

"He is not her boyfriend but some stalker who doesn't take 'no' for an answer" Stella filled Musa in.

"So he 's here trying to make Darcy give in to him?"

"I 'm afraid so" Stella said.

"I 'll handle that for you then." Musa replied as she walked out. A few minutes later she came back in as angry as she could get.

"What is it Musa?" Dacy asked not looking up from her books.

"Who the hell does he think he is? He just doesn't stop singing even though I politely asked him to leave and please never come back again. I am this close to put a silence spell on him."

"I understand exactly what you are going through but he just doesn't want to listen." Darcy answered.

"Can't we do something to shut him up" Stella said as the cacophony coming from downstairs got louder. Then a loud knock at the dorm room's door made them look at each other. Stella opened the door and a number of co students were looking angrily at them. Stella excused for the disturbance but they were doing all they could to make this guy go away. Darcy who was fed up by now from this guy's behaviour walked on the balcony.

"Look Jason, I don't know in how many ways I have to tell you this but I don't want you to be part of my life as a lover. Friends maybe but then you have to change the attitude. If you leave now I won't report this to Headmaster Saladin. Please go before I 've got the whole school on my back because of you." Darcy told the guy.

"Well make me shut up because I will keep on singing until you give in to me." he said starting another song. Darcy was going through all kinds of emotions tying to keep her anger in check. As she was thinking about a way to get rid of him Ms Faragonda entered the courtyard looking at the boy with an angry face but didn't interfere with the whole thing. She felt that Darcy's patience had been put up to the test by this guy in the last few weeks and today she could possibly blow. The distraction he was creating started to interfere with Darcy's schoolwork and this would be the right opportunity to get rid of the distraction. Suddenly Darcy turned around and walked inside as the boy kept on singing. Once inside she picked up a book and started searching for a spell. Once she had found the spell she went out again.

"By the powers of the moon I silence thee until the night is over" she said and immediately silence returned and the boy looked at her in anger. He pulled out his sword climbed up to the balcony and attacked Darcy who got hit badly by him. All the other girls who had seen the attack came out but they were to late to help because a blinding fire bolt threw him back in the courtyard. Ms Faragonda who had seen the whole thing unfold walked up to him to see how badly he was injured then looked at the girls on the balcony who were holding up Darcy who was about to faint. Bloom looked at Faragonda as she mouthed something to her. Faragonda pulled out her cell phone and called Red Fountain while Ophelia was taking care of the boy. Bloom and Stella were taking Darcy to the infirmary.

"That arm is bleeding badly, honey. Good thing Flora put that towel around it." Stella tried to lighten the mood.

"A good thing Bloom paid attention when her dad had taught her first aid. On the other hand my arm feels as it is dead." Darcy groaned.

"It is supposed to feel like that for now until we can get you stitched up again." Bloom seriously said.

"Eew Stitches? They will make her beautiful skin look bad." Stella said

"I don't care as long as the bleeding stops. I want to live another day you know." Darcy matter of factly said. When they arrived in the infirmary the school nurse called in a doctor while she started to clean the wound. Bloom told them that she was going to Ms Faragonda's office so Stella offered to stay with Darcy until she came back. Darcy looked very pale by then and the nurse decided to start a blood transfusion.

"Stella I need to do a blood transfusion and I will need you to give some blood for Darcy."

"What? You want to stick a needle in me?" Stella reacted.

"There are only few girls here at Alfea who have the same blood type as Darcy and you. And since you are already here it saves me the trouble of calling in someone else. The sooner we start the procedure the higher her chances on a speedy recovery will be." Ophelia said

"Okay, put the needle in my arm." Stella sighed.

In the meanwhile Bloom and Faragonda met each other in the headmistress' office. The two of them sat down at the desk and started to talk.

"After what I just saw I wonder who Darcy really is. You told me that her mother's spirit told you both that she is a child of a king. Which king could be her father?"

"I don't know but based on the display of her fire magic today I 'd say she could be my half sister."

"I 'm not so sure because her use of water magic and moon magic show the same results when she pulls out an all out attack."

"What do we know so far: she is a witch who could be a princess, if the story her mother told her is true. We also know that her secondary power could be linked to her origin. Her mother was one of the three witches that attacked Sparkx. Icy and Stormy are her cousins and she is supposed to have a half sister... Wait a minute her mother's exact words were before she got ascended were 'your father IS the king...' so that would indicate that her father may still be alive."

"Maybe, maybe not. What the real issue is now, is to question ourselves if Darcy is a full witch. Sometimes I would say yes but then she does these things that make me doubt it. There must be some fairy blood in her veins otherwise she wouldn't be able to use her positively charged magic with such results. I start to believe that we are actually tapping into her primary source power making her psychic powers her secondary source of power. She may not like the idea of being partly fairy but a lot of things indicate that she might be."

"I thought you tested that already?"

"Yes Bloom but still I have the feeling that I may have been wrong about accepting the test results before I had carefully checked up on everything. Now I need to retest Darcy and Myrta but I need a witch and a fairy present for comparison."

"To minimise mistakes."

"Exactly" Faragonda said while she stood up, walked over to Bloom and kissed her on the head. She wished Bloom goodnight and send her back to the infirmary. When Bloom arrived there Darcy was deep asleep and Stella was sitting next to her. Darcy looked quite pale but she was going to be fine according to the school nurse. Stella's volunteering to give blood for a transfusion helped a lot because the wound was large enough to make her bleed to death. Now that the wound was closed she needed to rest for at least a week. Stella and Bloom decided to go back to their dorm room in order to get a good night's sleep.

**Realm of the dead.**

In the realm of the dead two witches were laughing about what they had just accomplished. Nosferatu who just found out came in enraged.

"What have you two done? It 's still to early to go up against the magic schools of Magix. You know that now we will become the target of their wrath."

"Relax Master, we didn't want to kill Darcy we just wanted to make sure that the Dark virus is implanted in her. As soon as it spreads she will slowly return to her old witchy ways and make it easier for us to take over Magix because she will kill most of the fairies."

"She is surrounded by fairies who are capable of defeating this virus by only giving some of their essence to her. I believe that has happened in the last hour while you were out celebrating." Nosferatu pointed out to the way this illness could be cured. Then he turned around and walked out. He needed to get some rest, he needed to get some relaxation. So he went to the chamber of souls in order to have some fun with his favourite soul.

"Well Icy lets see if there are more secrets to hide from me." he said as he picked up the sphere her soul was trapped in. Icy looked up to him with a grimace on her face. She knew she was in for another round of torture. He started to probe her soul so he could find out what she was still hiding from him. He already took apart Stormy's soul trying to find out the one thing he needed to know but Stormy wasn't the one who he had to fear. Maybe Icy was the one he had to fear. If she knew how to summon his counterpart he was in for a long fight. The question was 'is she the one?'. He felt her soul squirming under his force and soon bits and pieces of her deeper thoughts were revealed. He sensed something was there, a childhood promise. He pushed in on it to discover that she once vowed to protect her coven sisters from any harm as long as she lived. Well now she was the one getting harmed and he was going to use that thought against her.

"You vowed to protect your cousins from harm and now guess what you can't even help yourself. You 're the one who 's getting harmed and the torture will never end unless you reveal all your secrets to me especially the one I really want to know. Do you surrender or do I have to keep on pushing until you do."

"I... will... never... give... in... to... you... looser." Icy said in pain.

"You 're the looser and I will find out what you 're really hiding in your soul." He said as he started to torture Icy again but now he wasn't as successful as before to extract yet another secret from her so after some time he gave up and left the chamber after putting Icy's soul back in place. Stormy looked from inside her sphere to Icy who was lying down breathing heavily. For the first time since her childhood Stormy felt tears in her eyes wishing she could help Icy in her ordeal. Suddenly Icy turned to her back with tears in her eyes too. Stormy had Icy never seen like this, so emotional and broken.

"_I have to hold on to see the light of my life again" _Icy told herself _"I have to get out so I can save you. I will get out together with Stormy and Diaspro when given a chance and then I will be able to hold you in my arms again."_

**Alfea, infirmary.**

It was late at night when Ophelia was checking up on Darcy again when she found Stella at her bed asleep. Darcy seemed to be running a fever but it could be because of an infection. Stella however had no reason to be there so she decided to wake her up and send her back to her room.

"Stella, wake up my dear." Ophelia nudged her.

"Mmm, give me a few minutes more please." Stella answered while she slowly woke up.

"You should go to bed again. Why did you come back?"

"I just felt like I should be here for Darcy and to be honest I missed her tonight. Strange how someone like me could grow accustomed to having someone living together with me. I even miss her snoring in the middle of the night, the soft cries for help when she has a nightmare or hearing her breathing in the bed next to mine. I don't know why I feel that way but it's like she belongs to be there."

"Maybe somehow you 've grown attached to her. It happens to many of us and don't worry I will tell no one but now you have to go to bed"

"Okay, I will" Stella sighed.

Right at that moment a bubble of light formed around Darcy as she was tossing about. Suddenly there were fairy wings forming on her back making Stella's jaw drop and Ophelia gasp for air. Darcy started to scream while she was still asleep making Stella grab her in an attempt to wake her. When Darcy woke up she remained in her transformed state looking at Stella with fear in her eyes.

"Help me, I am being torn between my past self and the me I want to be" Darcy said.

"I think your good side is winning. Look at yourself, I always thought you had it in you." Stella reassured her as Darcy took a look at herself. Her yellow dress was short but sparkling, she had yellow stylish high heeled boots on and on her head a silver tiara. She went to a mirror and when she saw the wings on her back her eyes opened even wider. For a moment Stella feared she would pass out but the only thing Darcy could do was cry. Stella put a hand on her shoulder as she was trying to comfort her. Darcy turned around and put her head on Stella's shoulder as she kept on crying. Now everything she used to believe was gone.

"Hey Darcy being a fairy isn't that bad. You get to do other things that witches can't do"

"I was always told that I was a witch and I believed it all my life. There was no one telling me different. I was a witch all my life and suddenly this happens"

Ophelia looked from a distance at the two and decided to call in Ms Faragonda because now these girls needed some help. A few moments later Faragonda walked in to take a look at Darcy who was still transformed and no matter what she did she didn't return to her usual form. Ophelia took a blood sample from Darcy and started to see if there could be a reason why she had transformed into fairy and stayed that way. While she was doing that Ms Faragonda started to talk to the two girls.

"Darcy, while I was tutoring you I thought I was helping a witch to find her good source of power but ended up being surprised by you. Your powers were growing so rapidly that I wondered about you being a witch. You happen to be one of the most powerful witches that I have ever seen and yet you have powers equally powerful as your psychic powers in other fields, like water magic or fire magic as you demonstrated today. I think you are one of the unique ones, a half fairy half witch. According to history only few like you were born but they were always very powerful. Most of them used their powers for evil and ended running into a strong front of magical beings to defeat them and the few that used their powers for good causes became legendary like Pallas Athena protector of Athens. You are now in a good position to decide which way you want to go from here."

"I 've already decided which way I want to go and I 'm not going back to the way I was even though I know I 'm more powerful than I thought." Darcy assured Faragonda who smiled back at her. Then Darcy walked up to Ms Faragonda and hugged and thanked her for helping her to find her true self. Darcy turned to Stella and hugged her too but held on longer than she did with Faragonda. Ophelia then returned with the test results.

"I know why Darcy is staying in her battle mode, she has been infected by the dark virus." Ophelia told the group who got angry.

"Nosferatu" Darcy hissed.

**Aracklion.**

A woman was lying on her bed as she had been for the last several weeks when suddenly she opened her eyes crying out

"Diaspro..."


	10. Do not give up

**Do not give up.**

**Aracklion.**

Bloom and Sky had arrived at the royal palace where Diaspro's mother was still recovering from what had happened to her. It was already a week ago since she woke up but she didn't want to tell anyone what had happened the night Diaspro took off. She just sat in a chair all day looking at the horizon waiting for her daughter to return. Sky's parents thought it might be a good idea to let Sky have a chance at making her tell what exactly happened. Sky and Bloom were escorted to the room where the woman was sitting in her chair as always. She was dressed in a black dress as if she was mourning.

"Queen Amelia, we are sorry to interrupt but we would like to see how you were doing." Sky started to speak up.

"Can you bring Diaspro back?" was her reply.

"Once we know where to look for her we will try to bring her back to you but in order to do that we need to know what has happened the night she disappeared. Otherwise it is hopeless to find her again." Sky said to her.

"I know but I still can't believe that my daughter, my own flesh and blood could betray me like that. I always thought I knew her but now it seems like I don't know her at all. I wished that in the past two years I had been more careful, paid more attention to details, looked better after her when you broke up with her and decided to start all over with princess Bloom of Sparkx. I think she got jealous of her and wanted to take revenge for what had happened in the past two years. The day she left she started to act strangely just after dinner but by nightfall it was as if she had become a completely other person, full of hatred, anger and vengeance. Her personality was cold and dark, completely the opposite from the girl she used to be, as if she wasn't there anymore and yet it was her."

"I think it wasn't Diaspro's soul who was in her body but someone else." Bloom said.

"I thought the same because before I went into her room it seemed as if there were two people in one body. How did you come to that conclusion?" The queen asked.

"Because we think it may be the old evil called Nosferatu who has taken her in an attempt to take over the universe. He needed a witch called Darcy to get together the circle of power to be brought back to the realms of the living. Now he has taken Diaspro or to put it better Diaspro's body and separated it from her soul so he gains control over her body. How he does it or what he does with her soul I don't know yet but believe me I will find out. Once he has completed the circle he will use them to set him free again in the world." Bloom answered.

Diaspro's mother looked shocked at Bloom who then laid a hand on her shoulders in order to calm her down reassuring her that she would do anything within her power to stop Nosferatu and free her daughter from his clutches. She thanked Bloom and turned back to the window started to look at the horizon again but this time there was a smile on her face because now she knew that her daughter was going to be alright again. Bloom and Sky left the room and decided to go back to their schools. Sky's father took his son apart for a while and told him to be careful. After the conversation with his father Sky got Bloom and they left to start looking for clues on how to get Diaspro back.

**Realm of the dead**

Nosferatu was looking at his three strongest followers and felt like soon would be the time to strike. The only thing he had to do is find the one who could destroy him. He had hoped to find out through Icy since she was putting up to much of a fight. Maybe she was the one he was looking for but he could only know for sure if he had uncovered all her secrets. If she wasn't the one then that would mean that there was another one. He went to the chamber of souls and as he was reaching for Icy's soul his eyes fell on Diaspro's soul. He then took her instead of Icy just to see what was to be discovered in her soul. She was easy to see through even though she tried to fight him out of her mind. After an hour he started to laugh.

"Another one who wanted to become queen of Aracklion, when do they ever learn? The royal family of Aracklion is only interested in power and not in beauty." he snickered.

"Actually I didn't loose Sky because of a more powerful but even more beautiful girl than me. Over the summer I met someone new with a poetic heart. He doesn't want to be with me because I 'm a princess. He just wants me for who I am. Maybe I 'm better of without Sky."

That was an answer that Nosferatu wasn't expecting but it showed him that she didn't fear him either. His three valued souls were not afraid of him at all. No matter how much he would hurt them they were not scared stiff the moment he threatens to torture them again. What is it that keeps them going? The hope that they might make it out of there again? Or have they seen so much evil that nothing scares them anymore? Or are they just crazy? He couldn't figure out why they weren't scared at all. Especially Icy showed no fear no matter how much he tortured her and that worried him the most. As long as she held her own against him Stormy would hang in there too. Icy had to be broken but he would wait a little longer. She didn't seem to have recovered from her last ordeal. The moment she was strong enough for another round of fighting him without getting herself killed he would find out what she was hiding. He left the chamber as the witches were looking at Diaspro.

"Way to go, the moment we get out of here you should join us." Stormy said.

"No Stormy, she is not one of us. She is a fairy and fairies are supposed to stick together just as witches stick together. Isn't it Diaspro?" Icy replied.

"I wouldn't mind joining you girls if you want to take on Nosferatu. If you want me to wreak havoc well I 'm not your girl." Diaspro answered.

"Lets say that when we do get out would you join us to give this looser a good kick in the butt?" Stormy asked.

"If we get out I will but I will also ask some more people to help us because the three of us won't be able to take him on on our own." Diaspro said

"Quite right, did you have some special people in mind?" Icy asked.

"A group of fairies who call themselves the Winx club, the headmistress of Alfea, the specialists and the combined armies of my realm and the realm of Aracklion." Diaspro told them.

"Add the witches of Cloud Tower and dear old Darcy to the mix and Nosferatu will have a lot on his mind to take care of." Icy added while thinking about how much more they would need to really defeat Nosferatu. She knew there was a way to defeat him but for some reason it escaped from her thoughts. It had something to do with the pure soul whoever that might be. Icy hoped that she would figure it out soon but for now she had to make sure she would survive Nosferatu's tortures while not giving away her biggest secrets. Good thing she had so much to hide otherwise he would have plucked these from her mind weeks ago.

**Alfea.**

Darcy and Myrta were wanted at Ms Faragonda's office since she had something to tell them. The two of them weren't exactly looking forward to this because most of the time it meant trouble if someone was called to Faragonda's office. The girl arrived at her office and knocked.

"Enter ," they heard at the other side of the door so they went in.

"Ah there you two are, Ms Griffin and I have to tell you something. After recent events in the past few weeks we feel it is our duty to tell you what we have found out about the two of you. As the two of you will remember there was a Pixie testing you to see if you were witches or fairies but as it turned out the both of you are neither." Faragonda told them.

"So I 'm not a fairy?" Darcy asked.

"Not a full fairy," Griffin joined in "You both are half fairy and half witches which means that you had to go to both Alfea and Cloud tower to find your full potential. It also explains Myrta's kind hearted nature. She never was cut out to use the dark magic the way you do Darcy. At the other hand you are doing as well here as you did at CT whereas Myrta has a lot to learn from you. I 'm proud of the both of you."

"Ms Griffin I can't be a half fairy" Myrta stated "I am the daughter of a witch and a man who's mother was a witch too."

"The people you know as your parents aren't your biological parents. As a matter of fact you are an orphan of who we can't find out where you come from. It seems as if you are a ghost child. I had to interrogate your parents thoroughly before they were willing to tell me the truth about you Myrta but here it is. One day they found you at their door in a basket with a note saying that you will grow up to become a great woman. It seems like that is happening now."

"If my parents aren't my biological parents then who are my real parents?" Myrta wondered.

"Well in time you will find that out by yourself. You will receive all answers when you 're ready for them." Faragonda said

"Like you had to let Bloom find out who she was even though you already knew who she could be." Darcy pointed out.

"No, if I find out something sooner I will tell you all what I know because the last time I made that mistake Bloom ended up not knowing who to trust and who couldn't be trusted. I want to make the same mistake again." Faragonda replied

"At the time even I was in the dark about Bloom but I had my suspicions. Now we are completely baffled by the discovery of Myrta being a half fairy and half witch since it can only come forth from a union between a witch with strong roots in a witch family and a man with strong roots in a fairy family, or the other way around. We are certain about the fact that your father must be a man with strong fairy roots Darcy but in Myrta's case we are still in the dark about who her parents could be." Griffin said.

Darcy looked at the both of them and then she looked at Myrta who was about to cry. Darcy felt sorry for her to find out that the people she knew as her parents weren't her biological parents. Myrta looked up at Darcy and started to talk

"I think I know now what Bloom must have felt when she found out that she was adopted by those Earth people who she still calls her parents. I think that should talk to her about this. I only wonder why my parents never told me that I was adopted."

"Maybe they didn't want you to know to make you feel at home. I never knew what it felt like to have a place you call home until Icy's father died. Icy, Stormy and I were finally a happy family. Well for at least one summer we were because then we had to go to Cloud Tower where we slowly but surely became the witches who attacked Magix. It was that feeling of being home again that saved me from a fate worse than death. I can feel how Stormy and Icy are still alive but a cold presence is always reaching out for them. I wish sometimes I was there with them." Darcy said as tears started to roll over her cheeks. Myrta was crying as well and as the two felt the tears on their faces they comforted each other. Ms Faragonda thought it was best if the two of them went back to their room and talked it over with their roommates. When the two had left Griffin looked at Faragonda with a serious look on her face.

"Why do you always want to make them find out for themselves what you already know?" Griffin asked.

"Actually right now I don't know anything more than you know Griffy. I wish I did know but I am as much in the dark as you are."

The two headmistresses looked out the window overlooking thew courtyard in thought about what was still to come.

**Gardenia.**

Vanessa woke up because she heard a noise coming from downstairs. She looked at Mike who still seemed to be asleep and she decided not to wake him up. She climbed out of bed and took the baseball bat next to the door with her to see what was going on downstairs. She held the bat firmly in her hands just in case it was a burglar who somehow had gained access to their house. When she rounded the corner there was a little girl not much older than two years moving a fireball around the room. Vanessa decided to walk in and take a closer look at the girl.

"_Not again," _Vanessa thought _"I can't raise another magical child to loose her someday."_

"Hello little one, why don't you put that fireball away and tell me who you are." Vanessa asked. The little girl made the fireball disappear and then looked at Vanessa for a long time and then spoke up:

"I 'm Dawn, a you my mum?"


	11. Who is Dawn?

**Who's Dawn?**

**Gardenia.**

Vanessa looked at the girl and decided to switch the light on. The moment the room was filled with light she could see what the little girl looked like. She had medium length snow white hair and steel blue eyes. A nicely formed nose and a very good looking smile on her face. She was dressed in a green dress and wearing black shoes. Vanessa wondered who this little girl could be since she looked very familiar to her. She noticed a bag that was standing near the front door so she went over to it and found a note on it.

'You are the only ones I can trust with this child. I 've been informed by some people that you have raised a magical child before. Raise her well and she will grow up to be a bright girl.' As Vanessa finished reading the note she picked up the child who had been standing next to her waiting to be picked up. She smiled at Dawn wondering who may have dropped of this child. It had to be someone from the magical realms because there were no signs of forced entry around the house. The child looked at Vanessa and then she laid her head on Vanessa's shoulder. A few minutes later the child had fallen asleep so Vanessa laid her down on the couch and went to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee. When she got back to the living room she suddenly realised who this girl might be. She remembered the day the Trix came to Gardenia to steal the Dragonfire. The leader of these girls had the same hair colour and the same blue eyes as this child. Could it be that this girl was her daughter? What was the name again of this girl? Vanessa walked over to the telephone and dialed a number.

**Alfea.**

It was very early in the morning when Ms Faragonda was woken up by a ringing phone. She wondered who could be calling at this ungodly hour. It was just a quarter to five which was a bit too early even for her taste. She got to her desk in her room and sat down picking up the phone.

"This is Ms Faragonda" she answered the phone.

"Hello mum, I am sorry to wake you this early in the morning but I was woken up an hour ago by some noises in the house to find a child here playing around with a fire ball." She heard Vanessa tell her.

"Are you saying you have another magical child with you?" Faragonda asked.

"Yes mother, and I think this girl isn't just any girl. I 've seen a girl like her before only this girl was about Bloom's age. It was one of Darcy's cousins I just can't remember the name."

"Describe how this child looks like" Faragonda ordered and then Vanessa gave a detailed description of the girl. When Faragonda had heard enough she cut in.

"You think this child could be Icy's daughter? I don't think so. Icy is far to young to be a mother at this age. Although she is twenty by now and young mothers aren't that uncommon even here in the magic realms. If the baby is as old as you say it is that would mean that Icy could have been eighteen when she gave birth to this girl. Before we jump to conclusions I should see the girl myself and I 'll bring Bloom and Darcy along too." and with that Faragonda hung up the phone thinking about the latest event. It was unthinkable that a girl as Icy would have a child. It suddenly would put Icy in a different light since she has always been the driving force behind the Trix. She was as cold as ice, uncontrollable and very ambitious. When did she get involved with a boy long enough to have a relationship and end up pregnant? She walked over to the dormitory where Bloom and Darcy were still sleeping or that was what she thought when she entered their dorm. She heard there was someone in the shower so she decided to go to the bathroom first to see who was taking a shower this early in the morning and was surprised to see it was Darcy who came out at the moment she wanted to enter the bathroom.

"Darcy are you always this early in the shower?" She asked the surprised girl.

"Yeah, I kinda like to get ahead of traffic." Darcy joked.

"So that's why you go to bed early as well."

"Actually in twenty five minutes is it six o clock and the Stella and Flora will be trying to get in the shower ahead of each other and I love to hear the shower being turned on before Stella gets out of bed. She always complains that I should have woken her up after I have taken a shower."

"Well now Bloom will be taking first turn and the two of them will have to wait. I need the two of you ready by seven at the entrance gate." Faragonda said as she turned to Bloom's room and got in to wake her up. A few minutes later Faragonda left the dorm to get ready herself and prepare a little breakfast for the girls. At half past six the three of them met in the mess hall where they were eating in silence wondering about what was going on. As soon as they had finished breakfast Bloom wanted to know why they were woken up this early and were excused for classes today. Ms Faragonda told them that she would tell them as soon as they had arrived where they had to go. Darcy just shrugged and walked out of the room leaving Bloom and Faragonda behind.

"Bloom I have to ask this. Does anyone know that I adopted Vanessa?" Faragonda asked.

"Not to my knowledge because I never told the others and as for Darcy she just doesn't care for the time being. She even thinks the same way about things as I do the ..."

"Others might abuse that to do as they want because your fairy grandmother will help you to keep you here at Alfea." Faragonda finished Bloom's sentence. They both laughed for a second and then they went out to the gate.

**Gardenia.**

Faragonda and her students arrived in an abandoned alley where they looked around to see if no one had seen them arrive. Then they walked on to Bloom's home.

"Ms Faragonda why did you take us here?" Bloom asked

"Yeah seriously, is this some kind of a joke?" Darcy wondered.

"You 'll see as soon as we have arrived at Bloom's place." Faragonda told them.

When they arrived at Bloom's house they heard a child cry as if she was being tortured. As they went in they heard Vanessa say to, what they figured, the child that she would take good care of her if she would let her change her clothes. Bloom rounded the corner first and stopped in the doorway as she took a look at the child. Darcy who had bumped into Bloom looked at the little one in Vanessa's arms and gasped for air. Faragonda who had anticipated this just pushed them forward to see for herself if this could be Icy's daughter. When looked at the girl there was no mistaking this girl was almost the spitting image of Icy. There was only her mouth that looked different but even the smile looked familiar to her but she couldn't place that smile to a face. For now she couldn't care less about who the father could be first she had to be absolutely sure this was Icy's daughter. She then looked at Darcy who was still speechless and Bloom looked at Darcy with a lot of questions on her mind.

"Well by the looks on your face I would say that the two of you have the same thoughts as Vanessa had. I myself don't know what to think but I think that you all are right about this." Faragonda started the conversation.

"That would explain Icy's behaviour during her junior year at Cloud Tower. She suddenly was into this wide clothes thing about the second month of the school year and growing softer on us over time. It was as if the ice queen had melted and was not in the mood to get down on us for every little mistake we made. She seemed completely off for her doing. A week before final exams she just left us for a week and the she came back as if nothing had happened and never explained her absence to us. By the beginning of our senior year she was back to her old witchy self. The real question raises is that how could Stormy and I miss it that she was pregnant?" Darcy started to speak.

"Well did you watch her while she was taking a shower? Did the three of you hug from time to time? Or did the three of you share everything with each other?" Bloom asked Darcy.

"No, No and No, we just imagined that Icy wouldn't like it if we hugged her and as for watching her shower, uh uh, that was the last thing you would want to do around Icy. She might get the wrong idea about you and get back at you for that. As for sharing everything? Icy is the empress of secrets, there is so much she is hiding inside of her. I wonder if she will ever talk about them with someone. I only know for sure that in the summer before our junior year she went out a lot. We never saw any problem with that because Stormy and me could have a little fun ourselves too. I wished sometimes that I could have met Riven back then maybe it could have worked out but now he is happy with Musa and I don't want to come between them. I blew my chance when I had it. Someday I might find the right guy to love me."

"Or maybe the right girl" Bloom teased.

"Oh yeah, Stella 's a real hotty but don't tell her because she might get the wrong idea about me." Darcy joked as the two started laughing while Ms Faragonda wasn't that amused. She was more worried now then she was ever before. She wanted to know who had been taking care of Dawn all this time while hiding the child. As she looked at the child she started to wonder who the child's father might be.

"Bloom, do you think that Tecna might be able to do a DNA scan for us." Ms Faragonda asked.

"I think she can since she has been bragging since the beginning of this year that she has been working for her government as a crime scene investigator. I bet she has learned a lot about it." Bloom answered truthfully.

"Well then we will collect some evidence here and start to compare it to what we have on file about Icy. Her DNA sample was taken when she entered the Fortress of Light. So we can trace back DNA that way." Faragonda said as she looked around to find something to collect DNA with. She found some cotton swabs and asked the little girl to open her mouth and then she swabbed the girl's inside of the mouth. She then put it into a plastic bag in order to make sure that it wouldn't be contaminated. The little girl went over to Darcy with a face full of hope asking her:

"Are you my mother?"

"I am close to your mother but I am not your mother." Darcy answered with a sad look on her face while she picked up the girl who was near crying at the time. Darcy held her in her arms while she said.

"I may not be your mum but you may call me you aunt Darcy because your mum was always like a sister to me."

Vanessa looked at the scene with a slight smile on her face. Darcy had never showed much of her softer side until today.

**Back at Alfea.**

Bloom and Darcy went to their dorm the moment they had arrived back at Alfea to look for Tecna. They couldn't find her there so they had to ask Musa.

"Hey Musa do you know where Tecna is" Darcy asked.

"Not a clue, Darcy. Maybe she went out to spend some time with Timmy. I was about to go meet Riven at the gate. Wanna join?" Musa replied.

"No not now, I 've got other things to do." Darcy stated.

"Yeah as if, You still have feelings for him don't you.?"

"So what if I do, I blew my chance with him two years ago but that doesn't mean that I have to steal him from you. So get off my back about him."

"Sorry I hurt your feelings" Musa apologised as she went out.

"Don't take it to hard" Bloom said to Darcy as they both went out the dormitory searching for Tecna.

"Maybe we could ask our Pixies where Tecna is" Darcy suggested.

"That's a good idea." Bloom said as she called for Lockette. In no time the little creature was there with them to help them out. Lockette found Tecna in the courtyard where she was reading a scientific magazine.

"Hey Tecna we need your help." Bloom shouted making Tecna look up.

"How can I help you. Do I have to look up something on the realm wide web?" Tecna asked.

"Actually we want you to do a DNA test. We just arrived back from Gardenia and met this cute child at my parents place. We know that she is a magical being but we want to find out who her parents are. Can you help us." Bloom asked.

"Actually I don't have the right equipment here to perform the procedure but I could hire a lab at the local police force. I have to warn you it could take some time to exactly find out who the parents are since not all the people in the realms have their DNA on file. The people of all the schools in Magix and the prisoners have their DNA on file along with those who were at one point or another suspected in a crime. That would leave an infinite number of people that we have to get to give up their DNA which can't be asked without a court order unless they volunteer. Most people like their privacy so they won't give up a sample. So the best we can hope for is that the parents are known by the system or we have a chance of 0.5 percent to find out who the child's parents are." Tecna reasoned.

"Well we take that chance." Darcy told Tecna.

"Okay then, I 'm of to the lab then. Maybe Timmy will help me with that. See you tonight." Tecna said as she pulled out her cell phone and called her boyfriend. Bloom and Darcy just stood there watching Tecna leave with a smile on their face.

"You know, she will be quite pissed if she finds out that Icy is Dawn's mother and we never told her that we suspected that." Darcy said to Bloom.

"Oh yeah, but we worry about that later. At least there is a good chance that we can find out who Dawn's mother is for sure."


	12. Unbelievable!

**Unbelievable.**

**Magix Police department.**

Tecna and Timmy had extracted the DNA from the sample that Bloom had given them and then they put the result in the comparison database to start looking for the parents. As they were waiting for the results they decided to pass the time with a little conversation as they saw Digit do a little experiment on her own. They wondered about why Bloom would ask for a DNA test of a child that they didn't even know. Maybe this child could be related to someone they knew and just wanted to be sure about it. Tecna looked Timmy in the eyes as he started to tell her a little joke.

"You know Tecna I wonder who would leave a child behind with absolute strangers while there are centres for people who aren't able to raise children." Timmy started a serious conversation.

"What about teenage mothers? You think every teenager has parents that will help their daughter to raise a child." Tecna reasoned as she looked at Digit who was carefully looking at the screen of the computer that was going through the database.

"You could be right but then why droop it of on Earth?"

"Why did Daphne leave Bloom behind on Earth? Maybe Earth could be a safe haven for magical beings. Maybe it is something there that makes it..." at that moment the computer send out a warning signal that it had finished the job. As soon as Tecna saw the results she rechecked them to be sure that she had not made a mistake because she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There were four DNA prints that came close to a match with the one they had put in the system. Especially the names that came with the files were surprising.

"Unbelievable," Tecna said as she looked up at Timmy who seemed a little surprised but not as much as Tecna was. Tecna wondered why he wasn't that surprised as she was. Did he know something she didn't know? She decided to ask him.

"Out with it, what do you know about this that I don't know." Tecna ordered him to tell her.

"Well it 's not really based on facts but it could be that the child in the care of Bloom's Earth parents is Icy's sister because there were rumors going round about a relationship between Sky's father and Icy's mother."

"Yeah right, if this child is Icy's sister than that would mean that her mother is still alive which we know can't be because she has been killed after the destruction of Sparkx remember?"

"Okay if you put it like this than Icy would be the mother of this child"

"You 're right. Icy is the child's mother but how do Sky and his father fit in this picture."

"Maybe we should go over the results with a fine comb. Maybe we will see what the computer must have missed." Timmy said as he started to print out everything they found out with the computer to find out why Sky and his father would have something to do with the child that Bloom had discovered. After an hour of comparing the two of them came to a staggering conclusion about the child and her parents. It was too unbelievable to be true but then again since the beginning of the school year one event after the other was unbelievable starting with Darcy who turned from a super bad witch into a goody two shoes fairy over time.They collected everything they found out and put it in a file and started to make their way back to Alfea.

**Back at Alfea.**

Bloom and Darcy were sitting on a bench in the courtyard looking at the entrance gate waiting for Tecna to arrive to confirm their suspicions. They were very anxious to hear what Tecna would have to say. As they were out there they didn't notice Stella come out looking for them.

"Hey there you are, what are the two of you doing here?" Stella asked.

"We are waiting for Tecna." Darcy answered her question.

"Why are you waiting for Tecna?" Stella wanted to know while Bloom and Darcy started to laugh.

"You know what killed the cat don't you" Bloom said

"No, what did kill the cat." Stella wondered what a cat had to do with all this

"Curiosity." was Darcy's answer making Bloom laugh even harder but her face froze the moment she saw Tecna enter the gates of Alfea. Tecna's face looked quite dejected as she walked up to Bloom who was all seriousness now.

"What 's up Tecna?" Bloom asked worried about her.

"Lets just say this is one of those days that I want that I wasn't that thorough in my work. What I have found out beats all logic and reason. I thought I had seen it all by now but this really tops everything. I never thought this could be possible." Tecna sounded depressed.

"What is going on here?" Stella yelled as she looked at the other three girls. At that time the rest of the Winx club arrived and then Darcy thought it was a good idea to go to Ms Faragonda's office to let Tecna report to them what she had to say in front of everyone. They all went to the office and as soon as they were in Faragonda's office the headmistress wanted to hear what Tecna had to say. Tecna looked up at the group not knowing where to start. Bloom then tried to calm her down.

"Whatever it is you found out it can't be that bad." She said to Tecna

"Actually it is. As we were looking through the DNA database to compare the DNA sample you provided us with the computer coughed up four candidates as parents. So we had to do an analyses ourselves to establish the parenthood for this child. While we were doing that another thing showed up, something Timmy and I couldn't believe. We found out that Icy was the mother of the child as I imagine Bloom and Darcy were suspecting."Tecna reported as she looked at the group where no one dared to interrupt her "As we looked further we discovered that prince Sky was the father of this child. When I thought I had heard enough Timmy pointed something out to me. I had missed it because I was only working with the DNA print of the child but he had compared them all and skillfully found out that Sky and Icy share a parent. They both have the same father and it is the king of Aracklion we are talking about. This means that Icy is Sky's half sister. If they knew about this they wouldn't have slept with each other. The only question remains if Sky has met Icy as Icy and not as someone else because he didn't seem to know her when we were fighting her of two years ago."

"Hey Tec what you just told here is so out of whack that I hear the foundations of Aracklion shake terribly" Musa said.

"This IS unbelievable." Layla groaned

"It 's plain gross" Stella yelled

"Oh my, I never thought that an incestuous relationship was still possible in this day and age" Flora added

"It 's not like they knew Flo" Myrta said

"Sky won't like to hear he has slept with his sister and has a daughter." Bloom reasoned

"That would mean that the looser that raised us was not dear old dad to Icy after all." Darcy laughed.

"Why are you laughing about that." Faragonda asked.

"Well he is the one who put a very dark spell on us that would make sure that we became the witches we were until recently. I think that the spell was wearing thin while Icy was pregnant because before she was a real bitch. During the period she was pregnant she became more and more lenient towards me and Stormy. And that all happened during our junior year at CT. In our Senior year she was cold old Icy again and every wrong turn we made got punished hard." Darcy explained.

"How did the spell wore thin and has it still effect on you?" Bloom asked.

"Not anymore. Since I started to attend classes here at Alfea it seemed as if the energy here in the air had a bad influence on the spell and I think that I have broken free from it the night I grew wings." Darcy answered.

"Yes I always knew you were one of us." Stella cheered.

"Stella" the rest in the office yelled.

"Okay, now that we know who Dawn's parents are what are we going to do next." Faragonda asked.

"First we start by telling Sky everything" Tecna started "I asked Timmy to tell him to come to Alfea so either Bloom or I would tell him all about this situation. It 's only best he hears this from one of us."

"I 'll tell him." Bloom said knowing that Sky wouldn't like this at all.

"Do you want us to be there when you tell him?" Stella asked.

"As long as you don't start to wrongly accuse him from god knows what. I wouldn't mind the lot of you being there, besides he never goes anywhere without your lover, isn't that right Stella" Bloom teased.

"Just as you girls behave yourselves I don't see a problem with that." Ms Faragonda said.

Then the group went out of the office back to their room. Ms Faragonda went back to her desk as Ms Griffin came out of the shadows.

"You brought that child to Vanessa, didn't you." Ms Faragonda started "As you had known two years ago that the Trix would invade Magix"

"Yes I did" Ms Griffin concurred.

"Why do we have to be the guardians of the prophecy when we only are given half the prophecy. Why is this stupid rule of silence towards the other guardian invented?"

"To make sure that the prophecy will happen as it is supposed to happen. We can tell the whole prophecy as soon as the summoner has arrived that is the rule."

"I wonder why we need a summoner."

"We will see when he or she arrives."

**At the Winx Dorm room.**

The girls were still talking about everything they had found out in one day. Musa and Layla wondered how Sky would start to feel when he finds out that Icy was his sister. Bloom wasn't really looking forward to be the bearer of bad news but someone had to do it so why not her. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door and as soon as the door opened Bloom flew into Sky's arms. He looked down at Bloom who was looking depressed. He wondered what was going on as he saw everybody in the room was depressed. Then Bloom started to speak

"Sky there are a few things I have to ask you and a lot I have to tell you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Were there other girls you had a relationship with besides Diaspro and me?"

"Not that I can think of... oh yeah there was this girl I met over the summer before I started my freshmen year at Red Fountain. What was her name again...?"

"You mean that blonde with the steel blue eyes? Isabelle was her name." Brandon reminded him.

"Yeah, that's her. Well it only lasted until the end of the summer but I still remember her. It seemed sometimes as she understood what it meant to be a prince. We just loved each other for who we were and not for what we represented. The way Bloom and I now love each other." he said looking into Bloom's azure blue eyes.

"But I still wonder what you have been doing that night you spent together in your hotel room." Brandon added.

"That 's none of your business." Sky said.

"I think that I know what happened." Bloom said.

"How would you know." Brandon asked while Sky looked at Bloom with a surprised face.

"This morning my mum found a child approximately two and a half years old in her own living room. She called Ms Faragonda since this child had magical powers. Darcy and I had to come along with Ms Faragonda to take a look at the child. Before I go any further have you seen this Isabelle again since that summer?" Bloom asked

"No never again although I have to say that Icy had somewhat the same eyes as her but without the warmth that radiated from Isabelle's eyes."

"This child looked a lot like Icy and I asked Tecna to perform a DNA test for us to establish who the parents of this girl are and now you better hold on to something. You are the father of this child as Icy is the mother."

"How is that possible. I never met Icy until I had to fight her..." then he started to realise what had happened during that summer.

"So it went just like I thought." Darcy said "Icy wasn't able to go as herself so she disguised herself to get closer to you."

"Are you saying that I slept with Icy???"

"I 'm afraid so." Tecna said "DNA doesn't lie."

"So this means that we have to find Icy, Diaspro and Stormy as soon as we can" Sky said.

"oh there is a little something more we need to tell you." Bloom said.

"There is more?" Sky started to fear for his health.

"Icy is ...your half sister." Bloom told him making him turn pale and a few seconds later he fell down on the floor. Even Brandon suddenly wasn't starting to feel a bit overwhelmed but he just sat down. Bloom got Sky back to consciousness as she held on to him. She knew that this was a lot of information he had to think about. In one day his almost perfect world had turned into a nightmare. He would like to get some answers from his father and from Icy as well. For now he just held on to Bloom too find some support until he had everything sorted out.

**Realm of the dead.**

Icy was once again the center of Nosferatu's attention but this time she wouldn't give in to him no one was to know any of her secrets and by now she already had to give up a few of the many secrets she was hiding. The pain she felt every time he sucked out the energy of her soul was becoming bearable over time. After an hour of trying to get her to give in Nosferatu gave up before he killed her soul too. Then he left the chamber while Icy was lying down in her sphere.

"_One day I will be back with you my little girl. Now mummy must fight to survive but soon we will be together."_ Icy thought.


	13. Confrontations

**Confrontations.**

**Aracklion, Royal palace.**

Sky arrived after a long trip from Magix to his home. It had been a week already since he found out he had a daughter and that Icy was his sister and mother of the child. He wasn't really looking forward at the upcoming conversation with his father. Moreover he had to confront his own father with his past. This was going to be one of those days he wished he could turn back the clock three years. It took Bloom a lot of courage to tell him what she had found out about him and Icy. Especially the part that they had slept together did feel to well. No matter how he put it he shouldn't have slept with her at all. He now had a daughter, although he had not seen her yet, who was currently living with Bloom's parents until he or Icy were going to pick her up. He went into his father's office fearing his father's anger.

"Sky, my son? What is going on there in Magix that you come all the way here?" His father asked as soon as he saw his depressed face.

"Father, I don't know how to tell this but I made a terrible mistake three years ago." Sky said as he looked up to his father who sat down to listen to what his son had to say. Sky continued his story.

"Three years ago I met this girl Isabelle during our holiday in the resort realm and we fell in love with each other. She was all I needed at the time and she didn't care about the titles or what I had to do. She just loved me for who I was as a person. To me it was something new, most girls just wanted me for my title. What was also the reason I fell in love with Bloom because she didn't care about the title either. Well to go on with my story Isabelle and I got very close over the summer but I had to go to Magix to start at Red Fountain and she was going to stay behind. I promised to write her and I did for a while but she never answered my letters so I stopped writing the moment my engagement to Diaspro was announced. I am telling this because the last evening before our departure I spent the night with her in my room and we got like really intimate with each other."

"Let me guess, son. She got pregnant and you just found out about that. If that is the case than that would mean that you have to do the right thing and marry her." Sky's father sighed.

"If it were that simple and actually I didn't find out about it but it was Bloom who found out because suddenly a child appeared at her parent's house and the child looked familiar like someone we all know. I don't know how to say this but Isabelle was not the girl's real name and she had altered her appearance to me. Her real name is Icy."

"You mean the Ice witch had deceived you and gotten pregnant. I think I know what she wanted. She wanted to become the queen of Aracklion and to ensure that she had to get into your pants first."

"It wasn't at all like that according to her cousin Darcy. She was that whole summer gone from home to be with me while Stormy and Darcy were at home getting ready to take over the realm of Magix. When they saw Icy return she seemed different than usual. They thought she just softened up as the final stages of their plan were being formed. It turns out that while they were in their junior year Icy was doing a lot of strange things. It seemed as she wasn't herself anymore. Now Darcy knows why, she was having a baby. The weird thing is that no one noticed she was pregnant. Now we have a two year old daughter named Dawn."

"Have you seen your daughter?"

"Even though Bloom offered me to take me to her I thought it was best that I came here first to tell you about this. It 's going to affect our lives in more ways than one."

"Yes it is, you have have to marry a witch now."

"Dad, do you have any idea whose daughter Icy is?"

"No not at all actually." The king answered truthfully as he started to wonder why his son asked this question.

"She is the daughter of Drusilla Trix."

"So what has that to do with the relationship between you and Icy?"

"There was a rumor going around when you were young that you had a relationship with her." Sky pointed out.

"Well everyone makes mistakes son. I liked her and we just fell in love but in the end she was after my crown just as my mother warned me. The thing is I found out after she had left that the crown of Aracklion was her objective and that she didn't love me. I thought we had something special but goes to show you that even your old man has made mistakes. Your mistake is one we can't ignore as I could."

"You don't have a clue do you dad?"

"A clue about what?"

"Bloom had asked Tecna to find out who Dawn's parents were and four DNA sets showed up. Your's was one of them."

"It could be because you 're my son and it would only be natural that my DNA will get confused with yours."

"Actually technically speaking it was a good match to Dawn's. As it also matched with mine and it matched with Icy's DNA." Sky said making his father realise what he tried to say to him "And I think that Icy doesn't even know that you are her father. Otherwise she would have showed up a long time ago." The king looked at his son knowing he was right. He couldn't believe what just was said but nevertheless he had to clean up this mess. He asked one of his servants to send for his mother.

"Why do you need grandmother for?" Sky asked.

"You will see in a few minutes." his father answered as he opened his desk and pulled out an old piece of paper what seemed to be a letter. He started reading it again while Sky sat down preparing for what could happen next. A few minutes later Sky's grandmother walked in who greeted her son and grandson.

"Why have you sent for me my son?" She asked the king.

"Well a matter that has been on my mind for years now. Do you remember Drusilla?"

"You mean that witch you dated for a while, wow what a disappointment that turned out to be. She happened to be after your crown just as I warned you."

"You see the thing is I have been over her last letter time after time and you know, she never used a typewriter when she send me a letter. She used to write them by hand making it more personal and I think she wouldn't deviate from the habit even if she had an agenda. So would you please explain why you wrote this letter."

"What? You 're accusing me for this?"

"I knew the day I read this letter that you had chased her off and I have tried to find her again but in the end I gave up and married Sky's mother, as you wanted."

"Well someone had to do the right thing. The crown of Aracklion Queens were never worn by witches and in the future it never will be. I made sure of that." While she smiled in triumph.

"Mother, you know that witches always get even for what is done to them."

"As if she could still take revenge for what I did to her."

"She did, in a way far better than you can imagine."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Sky came here with quite an interesting story. Would you like to tell her about Dawn?" The king finished his discussion while his mother turned to Sky who started to tell her about Icy and him, Dawn and how he found out about the two of them being siblings. The woman was about to have a heart attack when she found out that her grandson had fathered a witch's child. She sank in her chair speechless for a while and after a while she spoke up.

"What have I done? The destruction of Sparkx, the invasion of the Trix in Magix, the coming of Darkar... it is all my fault. If I had not been so blind to see that she really loved you and that it wouldn't matter if she was a witch or not. I just wanted to make sure that a fairy had become the queen of Aracklion. Now I brought shame to the royal family."

"As Bloom always says, let bygones be bygones and deal with the things we have to deal with now. I want to bring my daughter home after we have defeated Nosferatu and his goons and I will bring my sister home too. She belongs here from now on. I will even take in her cousin Stormy. Darcy has already decided that she will stay with Bloom until she has found her family." Sky told his father and grandmother.

"Why don't you bring Dawn home sooner?" His grandmother asked

"Because right now the child is safer on Earth." Sky stated.

"He 's right, mother. Let the child where it is now. We have enough time to prepare a nursery and a few rooms for my daughter and her cousin. We also have to tell my wife about all this. She is not going to be happy to hear what we have to tell her."

"I think she might tear our heads off." Sky sighed.

"There is one thing I 'd like to know." Sky's grandmother wondered "Is Icy going to be the crown princess instead of Sky."

"Well lets leave that up to her. If she wants to be queen to this realm I go to Sparkx and become king there at Bloom's side." Sky said.

"If it were only that simple" the king whispered to himself.

**At Alfea.**

Darcy was studying her father's picture again to see if there was something there she could use to find out who he really is. She kept looking at it until her eye fell on some minor detail.

"What the hell..." she said as she picked up her magnifying glass. She looked at the ring that was on the hand of her father. She recognised the ring and then she knew who her father was but she now also knew who her half sister was. She looked at the door with a sad face. How was she going to tell her that she was her sister? Why her and not someone else? Darcy couldn't do this to her. She has been kind to her all the time and seldom complained to her about anything except her when her boyfriend had made plans with her but had to cancel for one reason or the other. Suddenly the door opened and Stella walked in.

"What 's with the long face?" Stella asked Darcy who was putting away her pictures.

"Nothing Stella," Darcy answered.

"There has to be something, has it something to do with not knowing who your family is?"

"Actually, it has but I only want to know who my father is and where he lives."

"Why haven't you asked Tecna yet to search for him on the internet. She can find about anything there."

"Maybe I just want to do this on my own." Darcy answered.

"Okay have it your way but I can't stand a sad face so I know something that might cheer you up."

"No thanks I 'm not going to accompany you on another shopping spree."

"I was thinking more down the line of a pizza with friends. Are you in?"

Darcy couldn't refuse that offer so they went out together with the rest of the girls to have pizza and soft drinks together.

**In the realm of the dead.**

Nosferatu had given his witches and fairy instructions to start preparing his undead army for war. It would only be a matter of time now. Then he went back to the chamber of souls to torture his favourite soul. He went in looking at his collection of souls, smiled and then he reached out for Icy's sphere who was at the time to weak to notice what was going on. Stormy looked at Nosferatu while he picked up Icy to get ready for another round of torture.

"Hey, haven't you had enough of her? Why do you keep torturing her? There is nothing to gain for you anymore than to completely destroy her." Stormy yelled at him. He looked at her and had to admit even though this curly head was impulsive she was on to something. If he would keep draining Icy's soul he might kill that soul and her body would die as well because Icy's body needed Icy's will to live which comes forth from the soul. He could put another soul in a body but not without keeping the original owner of that body intact. So he put Icy's soul back to where she could rest and picked up Stormy's sphere instead.

"Well then you are going to take her place today and I will love to hear you scream." Nosferatu said as he started to drain Stormy's life energy. She regretted for a moment that she had opened her big mouth but on the other hand she knew that Icy would do the same for her. She had always taken the heat since childhood. Stormy can remember all the times Icy was punished for every mistake made by Darcy or herself. They always wanted to make it up to her afterwards but Icy always said it was for their own good that she would receive punishment for being a bad leader. Now she still thinks she has to take the heat but she is to weak to keep it up. One of these days she will collapse and die. No this time it was Stormy's turn to take the heat. She had to help her cousin or they wouldn't survive this place.

**Gardenia**

Bloom was home with her parents looking at the little girl who was taking her nap. Vanessa put her arms around Bloom and smiled as she looked at Dawn.

"I can't believe this little girl is going to be my stepdaughter some day." Bloom started the conversation.

"I can't believe that the witch that tried to kill us all could have such a sweet kid as Dawn. Do you think that Icy will come back for her child?"

"I know she will, mum. Just as you would come back for me if I would have been lost."


	14. A Winx Christmas

**A Winx Christmas.**

**Gardenia.**

Vanessa was decorating the house with all kinds of Christmas decorations including hanging the mistletoe. She looked at Dawn who helped her decorating but she was a bit to small to reach everywhere and since Bloom had bound her powers she wasn't able to float or fly. It frustrated the kid most of the time but Vanessa told her it was for her own good that Bloom had bound her powers. She still remembered that first walk in the park where Dawn had frozen the lake so she could walk on it. It made the news that same evening so she called Bloom to help her out. Now the little girl was like every other Earth girl. Vanessa then looked at Mike who was reading a book.

"You know what I was thinking?" Vanessa said to Mike.

"No what were you thinking?"

"Well, wouldn't it be a great idea if we invited Bloom's friends over to celebrate Christmas eve with them. It would be a great opportunity for Dawn to get to know her father and his friends better. She will be the star of the evening. What do you say?"

"That we start clean up some rooms because we have no room to put them up"

"I already took care of that."

"You already planned this haven't you?"

"Yes I did, the only thing I have left to do is to invite everyone, including mum."

"You mean the woman that let herself declare dead but is actually a fairy who went back to the magic realms to do her work there."

"Yes that's the one."

"Lets party" Mike said with a big smile although he wasn't looking forward to having at least 13 teenagers in the house. God knows how this party was going to end.

**At Alfea**

"Hey guys I have good news for all of you. During new years break you are all invited to celebrate Christmas eve at my place in Gardenia." Bloom yelled as she entered the Winx dormitory. Everyone looked at her with a smile on their faces.

"You mean we can come over for a Christmas dinner and have a little party?" Layla asked.

"Yes." Bloom answered

"I 'll start packing some music." Musa said.

"Oh goody a party, I can surely use that to relax my nerves." Flora said.

"yeah you were quite stressed out after todays midterms." Myrta added

"I think we can all use some relaxation time now. It has been an extraordinary trimester." Tecna told the group.

"I wasn't stressed but I always like to relax. What about you Stella?" Darcy moaned making everybody laugh.

"Eh, what about the boys?" Stella pointed out.

"I believe mum said that, how did she put it,...mmm... ah yes they may come as long as they leave their weapons out of the house." Bloom answered while making Stella almost blow a fuse.

**Faragonda's office.**

"I don't think it is a good idea to go back to Earth to celebrate Christmas." Griselda told Faragonda.

"You worry to much, besides Vanessa and I were living in Messina before she married Mike. She moved out to Gardenia because Mike had found a job as firefighter there. They moved about 600 kilometres away from me. It 's highly unlikely that there would be someone from Messina living in Gardenia. And if there were someone who knew me from those days down on Earth would recognise me I would simply say they 're mistaking that I am Bloom's teacher. Which isn't a lie either. So you see Griselda there is nothing to worry about."

"Well for what it 's worth merry Christmas, Faragonda." Griselda said as she left the office.

Ms Faragonda had to agree that there were some risks involved but she wanted to spend some time with her own daughter again. It had been such a long time since they were together.

**24 December , Gardenia.**

Ms Faragonda had already arrived at Bloom's home where she was helping out Vanessa with the preparations for dinner. As she was setting the table she talked to Vanessa about Bloom and how well her schoolwork was progressing. She sounded a lot like a proud grandmother.

"You know mother, I still can't believe you are a fairy too. I wished I knew sooner that would have been a big help for Bloom too. For sixteen years she is this down to earth normal average teen and the next thing I know is Stella showing up and off she goes to Alfea to study and become a fairy." Vanessa said .

"Can you believe how baffled I was when Bloom told me who she was and where she came from. There haven't been magical creatures on Earth since Jesus of Nazareth. It was his preaching that made us leave Earth behind. He was a very smart man for a non magical being."

"I wouldn't know I never met him. Today we are celebrating His birth and all we know about Him comes from the bible which is not an exact history book. I believe in the things he did for the world and I believe that one they he will save us again."

"So do I." Faragonda said as they heard a little girl cry making Vanessa go upstairs to get Dawn. After half an hour Dawn was washed and dressed ready for a party.

"Where are the children?" Mike asked as he came in an nearly empty house.

"Well Bloom called me to say that she was going to do a little Christmas shopping before she came over with her friends." Vanessa answered.

"I hear a bunch a girls coming this way." Faragonda said as they all hear Stella's yell in the street.

"Oh yeah, I believe that was Stella." Mike remembered the blond one Bloom brought home a little over two years ago. When the girls and their boyfriends arrived at the door Mike opened the door for them. They all greeted him and Vanessa but fell silent the moment they saw Ms Faragonda inside the living room.

"Is something the matter?" Faragonda asked.

"Uh, What are you doing here?" Layla asked in her turn.

"I 'm here to visit my daughter and celebrate Christmas with her." Faragonda answered making everyone look at Bloom.

"Hey I found that out at the beginning of the school year, honest" Bloom said to the group.

"Get off her back, she had her reasons not to tell you guys." Darcy stepped in.

"You knew about it too?" Stella asked

"Yes and I didn't want to tell you guys either. I left the decision to Bloom." Darcy answered.

"Well this was actually the surprise I was talking about earlier." Bloom said.

"Yeah what a surprise it is!" Musa shouted out so Bloom told them the whole story about how Ms Faragonda adopted Vanessa but never told her she was a fairy. While Bloom was telling her story Sky had picked up his daughter and sat down next to Bloom. Dawn just laid her head against her father's chest listening to Bloom. As soon as Bloom had finished her story everyone realised why Bloom had not told them about Faragonda being her adopted grandmother. They looked around the house for a while and then they started to talk amongst each other while the three adults in the room looked over the whole group.

"Layla, Myrta do you know where you are standing?" Musa teased.

"Ah No" Layla said

"You are standing under the mistletoe and I believe it is a custom that two people standing under the mistletoe have to kiss each other." Stella forced the issue.

"Guys don't take it too seriously." Vanessa said to the group.

"Hey guys watch and learn" Myrta said as she put her lips on Layla's who immediately kissed her back. Bloom started to smile as she saw the two of them going at it while the rest of the group was speechless. The moment they let go of each other Stella shook her head while Musa's eyes seemed to pop out of her head.

"Are the two of you gay." Tecna had to ask.

"Actually we think that we are bisexual." Layla answered.

"Oh" was Tecna's reply as the rest of the group started laughing about how the joke was now on them. Mike came in to tell them that dinner was being served. The group went to the table to start dinner in the right Christmas mood. They all were swapping stories about school and the things done outside school. Most of the time they were just joking around. After desert they decided to sit down in the living room again but Darcy went outside in the garden where she looked up at the stars asking the moon for guidance. She was going to tell tonight what she had discovered a week ago. Suddenly she heard someone coming outside. She turned around to see Stella walk up to her. They looked at each other for a while and then Darcy started to speak.

"Stella remember that a week ago I was a bit depressed?"

"Yeah but we fixed that didn't we."

"Yes but I wasn't depressed because I didn't know who my family was. That day I did find out who my father is." Darcy said as she pulled out the picture from her purse. "I think you know the man in the picture. This is my father or so I 'm told."

Stella took the picture from Darcy and took a look at the picture. She immediately recognised her father in the picture making her look up at Darcy who was bracing herself.

"This is my father, so that would mean..." Stella whispered to Darcy who just nodded. "I can't believe this. All this time I just thought we were getting along fine just because we had a lot in common. I never thought that we also share the same father but that would at least explain a lot of things to why mum wanted to divorce dad and why he and grandmother are always arguing about some woman called Helena he always wanted to marry."

"Helena was my mother. She got pregnant before she left your father. She always blamed your grandmother for what happened between her and my father."

"What happened?"

"Your grandmother didn't like the idea of her son marrying a witch. Unlike Sky's grandmother she didn't chase off mum but my mother made the decision herself to leave your father behind. The realm of Solaria was on the verge of a peoples revolt so she left and the peace was restored again. She actually never told me where she was or who she was with before I was born but as soon as I found out who I really was I filled in the blanks and checked the history logs about that."

"In a way grandma had won her battle and dad married mum. A year later I was born." Stella said.

"When I found out that we were sisters I didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to be sure first so I asked Tecna to do a DNA test for me and she confirmed everything I had found out." Darcy said as she pulled out a file showing it to Stella. Stella didn't even look at it but just started to hug her.

"You know I always wanted to have a sister but my parents never got round to have another child. I guess I know why now. Dad never loved my mother the way he must have loved your mother and I think he never slept with mum again. He had an heir to the throne of Solaria. Actually he has two heirs to the throne now. And you are the firstborn so that would make you then next.." but then Darcy interrupted her.

"I don't want to be the next ruler of Solaria. You have been raised to become a queen someday and you know I only want to have a family where I can feel at home. You can't imagine how much I wished for a loving father, a sibling and a mother."

Stella looked in her eyes and realised that Darcy wasn't after a title or money but she just wanted to have a family instead of being an orphan. She took her in her arms and comforted her. Her heart was pumping fast now that she knew she had a sister, how was she going to tell the folks at home about this? She would see about that as soon as she got round to it. Now she was going to enjoy the fact that she had an older sister.

"You know we should finally forget about the past and what we tried to do to each other." Stella offered.

"See it as a out of hand sibling rivalry. Although we didn't know back then we were sisters." Darcy tried to laugh it off.

"Lets just wipe the slate clean and start over."

"Yes we should." Then the two hugged again not noticing Brandon who was coming outside.

"Hey are the two of you done hugging?" He asked as the ladies let go of each other.

"For now we are." Stella said.

"Is there something you have to tell me?" Brandon wondered about his girlfriend.

"We 're not gay if that 's what you 're thinking." Stella started of her story as she filled Brandon in on the details.

"Well how are you going to tell the folks back home about Darcy?" Brandon asked Stella.

"I was thinking of telling dad first since he is Darcy's father and then I go to my mother to tell her about Darcy. I think she won't like to hear that dad has another daughter. She would want to know if Darcy wants to become the next ruler of Solaria. I can assure her that I will be the next queen of Solaria."

"I will write an official statement in which I declare that I won't take the crown of Solaria unless Stella would die an untimely death and leaves no heirs to the throne behind." Darcy said.

"I know you don't care for titles or wealth. You just want a family to come home to isn't it?" Stella asked.

"That 's all I want"

"You know this could be the best Christmas present I can think of." Stella cheered.

The three of them then walked back in to join in on the celebrations.


	15. After the party

**After the party was over.**

**Solaria, 27 December.**

Stella, Brandon and Darcy were on their way to the royal palace of Solaria to tell her father about Darcy and how they had found each other. When they arrived they were immediately brought to the office of the king of Solaria. He looked up from his newspaper the moment he saw his daughter enter his office and started to smile.

"Hello Stella my little girl, how is my little sunshine doing?" He asked

"I 'm doing just fine, father and I brought some people along. I believe you already know Brandon and this is Darcy, the witch I 've been telling you so much about." Stella introduced Darcy seeing that her father recognised her features from somewhere. His mouth fell open and he fell back down in his chair. "Is something wrong?" Stella asked.

"No not really but your friend reminds me of someone I used to know over 20 years ago. She almost looks exactly like her except for her eyes and she is a frailer than the woman I used to date. Actually I think she could be her mother, may ask who your mother is?" The king asked Darcy.

"Well my mother is Helena Trix, witch of the dark coven." Darcy answered truthfully.

"I thought so, but you seem to be so much like her I can't believe that you did all those terrible things over the past two years. She was always so caring, energetic, sweet and helping."

"That 's how I remember her too." Darcy said.

"Well dad, how well did you know Darcy's mother?" Stella asked.

"I first met her at my graduation party at Red Fountain which she attended because she was invited by a friend of mine. Even though it was rarely seen that witches where asked to these parties she was there. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen so I asked her to dance and we spent the entire evening together. Two weeks later we started to date officially and since then we were a couple. Your grandmother was not to happy about the fact that I was dating a witch but I didn't care as long as she loved me and she did the right thing there was no reason to send her away. Actually she did a lot of good things during her days here in Solaria. She helped the poor people, cared for the orphans and stood up for the rights of the commons. She was worthy to become the next queen of Solaria. Unfortunately the nobles of this country followed my mother's view and wanted her out so they were working out a plan to incite a people's revolt so they could either overthrow the royal family if we were going to get married or they would leave me in charge as king but than she had to leave voluntary. She wanted to fight them for a while but she knew that would mean the end of the Solarian realm so she packed her bags and left but she warned my mother that one day she would regret her actions while she said to me that she would make sure that nothing would happen to me or my family. Three years later she became known as one of the witches that had destroyed Sparkx of which your friend Bloom is the sole heir. She inherits a dead planet because I was not brave enough to send my army out to those who opposed me to get the peace back. Actually it was Helena who talked me out of that idea. What kind of a king would you be if you solve your problems with weapons? She used to say. We had to go after her to stop her and her sisters from doing more harm so I joined the fight. In the end we came face to face with each other and she just smiled at me and begged me to end it. I couldn't kill her so one of my officers who had seen me doubt did it for me. She died in my arms saying that she never had stopped loving me and she didn't care if I had finished her life because her life was over the day her sisters wanted her to join them to take revenge for what was done to them. She also wanted me to do something for her but before she could tell me what it was the officer that had mortally wounded her stabbed her in the heart silencing her forever. In a blind rage I killed him and I never became the same man again your mother knew. I was a broken man. The one I had loved so much wanted me to do one thing for her and I never knew what it was." the king finished his story.

"I think I know what she wanted from you dad. She wanted you to raise Darcy." Stella said.

"Why would she want that?" He asked.

"Because she didn't want me to become the person I was until six months ago. I was raised in an environment of hatred and anger. Icy's stepfather raised us to believe that doing the so called right thing was overrated. We had to take over the universe and get back at those who killed our mothers. One day he died and then we were free but the anger in our hearts remained. I was angry at mum for not coming through on her promise. She promised me that as soon as she was finished with what she had to do she would bring me to my family. She never did. She also had another reason for letting me be raised by you," Darcy explained as she pulled up the files she had in her purse and gave them to the king "I am also your daughter. I couldn't believe it either when I found out but here it is. I let someone do a DNA test and the results are all in there."

The king opened the file and looked through it and as he had finished reading the conclusions he looked up at Darcy and he started to cry. He couldn't believe it the woman he had loved so much had also given birth to their only child.

"I can't believe it, Helena never told me she was pregnant. Why didn't she tell me? Maybe she was to concerned about Solaria that she just decided not to tell me when she left. Now look at you," He said to Darcy as he walked up to her "You are the spitting image of your mother. I hope you can forgive me for not realising sooner what your mother wanted me to do."

"I don't care about what happened in the past anymore. I just wanted to be part of a family and now I am and that's all what matters now. I hope I may call you my father for the rest of my life." Darcy said.

"Oh I will do even better, I will make it official that you are my daughter and you will get the title you deserve, Darcy, princess of Solaria. How does that sound ." The king sounded excited.

"Father, I didn't come here to get a title, or wealth. I only wanted the name of my father on my birth certificate. The rest never mattered to me. Hey I 'm not even cut out to be a princess."

"I can teach you how to behave like a real princess." Stella offered.

"And she is very good at it." The king said "Now what do you say."

"As long as Stella will become the next queen of Solaria I will accept the title of princess." Darcy sighed.

"Good that's settled then." The king said as he left the office to get some servants to write an official statement declaring that Darcy is his daughter and that as such she will inherit the title of princess of Solaria. Darcy sat down on a chair wondering about what she had gotten herself into now. Stella noticed that it was getting too much for Darcy to handle right now so she decided to help her for the time being. Later that day Stella's mother arrived at the palace to visit the king and her daughter. She had heard about the things that had happened over the day and also read the official statement that he had another daughter. She wanted to see for herself who this girl was. Once she had found Stella and Darcy she took a good look from a distance. Darcy sure looked a lot like her mother but she had her father's eyes and mouth just like Stella did. She decided it was time to introduce herself to Darcy so she walked up to the two girls.

"Hello Stella, who is your friend here?" she asked.

"Oh mum well lets introduce you two. Mum this is Darcy and Darcy this is my mother."

"How do you do your Highness." Darcy said.

"I 'm fine thank you, you 're a well educated girl unlike some of the friends Stella brings over." the queen answered "I think we may get along just fine for the time being."

"You 'd better because you will get to see her more then you can imagine. She turns out to be my half sister." Stella told her mother.

"So it 's true what I 've heard. You are my former husband's daughter." She asked Darcy.

"I 'm afraid so. I am the daughter of Helena Trix and Richard, king of Solaria." Darcy answered.

"So you are a witch. I don't know but in the past all the witches who wanted to become queen here were always driven away. I hope that won't happen to you even though you are not really willing to take over from your father there is always a chance that something could happen to Stella and then you will have to take over." Stella's mother told her.

"I 'm only half a witch, I 'm half fairy too. I am what you may call a rarity." Darcy replied

"Can you prove it." the queen asked and then Darcy looked at Stella who nodded. Darcy then turned into her newly discovered fairy battle outfit making Stella's mother smile.

"You truly are a daughter of the Solarian king. I brought something with me. I was supposed to give it to Stella some day so she could pass it on to her second daughter as it was meant to be in case I would have another daughter. I guess it belongs to you now. This is the pendant of the moonstone. It amplifies your moon powers when you go in battle. Wear it with honor like all the princesses of Solaria did in the past."

Darcy looked at it as she started to feel a bit nervous. Why on earth would this woman give her this even though she had not even proved she was no longer the evil girl she was before. She decided to ask her.

"Why are you giving me this already? You don't even know me. For all you know I might go back to my old ways."

"Because deep in your heart you are like your mother. I know you are, I can see it in your eyes and in the things you do. I 've known your mother and for a long time I 've wondered what she kept secret from me. Now I know, it was you."

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes, I did. At the time Richard and her were on the verge of engaging themselves when I met her. To me she seemed to be the perfect queen for Solaria. Finally there would be a queen that stood up for the commons. Then your grandmother interfered and promoted me to be the next queen of Solaria because I was a fairy and Helena was a witch. We sealed a pact that we would not give in to your grandmother's wishes but when she had convinced the nobles that they would suffer greatly if they would support Helena they turned against the king and gave him a choice."

"Father told me all about that as did mum." Darcy said.

"I wished she had told me she was pregnant then at least I could have saved our marriage. He was consumed by guilt because he never knew what Helena had wanted from him. I could have told him about you so he could get you and you would have been raised here with us. Ever since he returned from the war with the witches he created more distance between the two of us. I think he felt responsible for killing my best friend."

"Mum was your best friend?" Darcy asked.

"Yes she was, actually she stole the hearts of many people and now the commons are uniting again to stand up to the nobles because they have found out what a dirty game has been played here before you were born. They are still suppressed by the nobles even though the king told them to give them rights as was promised if he would marry me."

"Then why didn't you stand up to them, mum?" Stella asked.

"Because I was afraid of your grandmother. She said to stay out of politics or Helena's fate would be mine too."

"Was that before mum was dead or after?" Darcy asked.

"After your mother was dead. I believed the old bag back then because she still held the power amongst the nobles and the commons were still disorganised. Now the commons are organised and ready to strike they only need a leader. In the last five years I tried to convince your father to take on that role and help them to get the rights he wanted them to have. He just refused telling me that it was no use because the nobles always got things their way."

"What if we decide to support them. The nobles would have to overthrow the royal family and then a civil war will ensue and next thing we know the people will kill off all the nobles as the people of a country called France on Earth did. I don't think they would want that." Stella said.

"Wait until you have finished school before you do this." Darcy told her "then we can pull this of unless they start revolting then we have to take a stand and I will finish what mum started here."

"And we will help you." Stella's mother said "And I will treat you as my own daughter from now on."

"Yeah, now I really can call you sis without anyone getting angry at me." Stella yelled as her mother hugged Darcy who was all tears now.

**Aracklion, 30 December.**

"This is news that we can use as a weapon against the king." the man said as he looked at his peers.

"Yes now we have the right tool to overthrow the king and become rulers ourselves." another man said as everyone else smiled. They couldn't believe that they were so lucky to stumble across this. One of these days it would be them who were praised for their vision and not the kings of Aracklion. They would be the rulers and not the king.


	16. Broken Heart

**Broken heart.**

**Alfea, Winx dormitory.**

The Winx club had returned to school after the new years break was over and were now sitting together in the common room talking with each other. Everyone was curious about how things between Darcy and her new found family had worked out. Stella told them all about how they told their father who Darcy really was. Darcy in her turn did the story on how her mother and Stella's mother used to be friends and how she had taken Darcy in as her own daughter. Everybody was surprised that Stella's mother was willing to take Darcy in as her own daughter.

"Oh You think that is a surprise?" Stella started "Wait until you hear this: Mum and dad have had long talks since the day that Darcy came home. Everything that had stood between my parents for all those years was now talked about. Now they are going to remarry. Can you believe that our parents are going to be together again."

"Wow, that really rocks." Musa shouted

"Congratulations." Bloom said as the rest of the group just nodded.

"Thank you guys." Stella replied as she held Darcy's hand. The both of them had spend a lot of time together in order to teach Darcy to behave as a princess on formal meetings. During that time they got closer together and Darcy had talked a lot about her childhood and her cousins. Stella shared her childhood stories with Darcy and they decided that from now on they would do everything together. Darcy now had a family she could go home to making her a very happy girl. Stella looked at the group and noticed that Flora was a bit down. She wanted to know what was eating her.

"Hey Flora is there something wrong?" Stella asked

"No there isn't anything wrong." she answered the question.

"Please, don't try to kid yourself. I don't have to use my psychic powers to sense something is eating you. Your mind is screaming it out." Darcy said and at that moment Flora stood up crying and went to her room. Bloom followed her in and found her crying on the bed. The others had heard her and now came in too to see what's wrong. As Flora tried to stop the tears she looked at everyone around her trying to find the words to tell everyone what happened.

"The day after the party at Bloom's Helia came to my place as we had agreed to go out on a picnic. While we were out he said he had to tell me something so I asked him what he had to tell. He said that over the summer he had met someone who he really admired and in the past two months his feelings for me had changed. I asked him what made his feelings for me change but he said it had nothing to do with me. He thought he was in love with me but in the end he had to admit to himself that I was just a whim. Now he had decided to go after the girl he met last summer. I asked him why he wanted her more than me because I thought we were soul mates. He said despite the fact that we have a lot in common we wouldn't make such a good match after all. I can't believe he just walked out on me because of a girl he had only seen once. He then brought me home and left." Flora finished her story.

"The nerve he has. Right before the new years celebrations. It 's not the right time to break up you know." Stella growled.

"At Christmas day. What was he thinking of when he broke up with you." Bloom sighed while she held Flora in her arms. The nature fairy was now crying on Bloom's shoulder while the rest sat down on the bed next to her. They all were a bit upset by what happened but these things do happen.

**Red Fountain. **

When Helia had told what he had done to Flora the other guys around him couldn't believe it. They seemed like a match made in heaven and now this pacifist airhead suddenly decides to go after another girl. Who did he think he was?

"I hope that girl is worth it, Helia. Don't count on too much sympathy from the girls now. I can understand that your feelings can change but you had a lousy timing in realising it. Who have you fallen for now?" Sky asked.

"Well I met this girl while I was at the resort realm for a day to pick up a friend. She was a very well spoken lady, ambitious and very strong minded. At the time I didn't have any feelings for her but over time I became infatuated with her. Now I am going to try and win her for me." Helia answered.

"I want a name." Sky pressed.

"Her name is Diaspro." Helia answered making everyone's mouth fall open.

"You mean as in the Diaspro we are all looking for?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, she is the one I have fallen in love with." Helia answered while he looked down.

"Well she can impress people like that. There were a lot of men lining up at her doorstep the moment it became public that I broke of the engagement but none of them got as far as you. You got to spend time with her which is kind of unusual for her so she must see something in you too." Sky said knowing his ex too well.

"You mean she may have feelings for him too?" Riven asked.

"I can't explain it any other way." Sky answered.

The boys were now deep in thought about how this was going to affect their working together with their favourite fairies. Sky decided to call Bloom because by now they would know too what had happened. When he heard Bloom's voice on the phone he started to feel a bit better but still there was a heavy weight on his shoulders. Bloom was also surprised by what Helia had done but she hoped that the group would still work together as they did in the past. Sky couldn't get it over his heart to tell who Helia was leaving Flora for. He had to carry this burden for a while until Helia had told everybody for who he had left Flora.

**Alfea, forest.**

It had been three days since the girls had returned to Alfea. Darcy and Stella were walking in the forest around Alfea to an clearing not too far away from Alfea where Darcy sat down looking up.

"Why are we here?" Stella asked regretting to have joined Darcy for whatever she wanted to do out here.

"I 'm going to try to find Icy, Stormy and Diaspro by reaching out through telepathy. I have been trying for two months now but I never got close to them. Today may be my last chance because my gloomix is giving up on me. I hope to bundle the energy of the moon and the stars in order to boost my telepathic search for them. Tonight would be the best night to try it out, it's a full moon tonight and this pendant your mum gave me can give me the extra boost I might need."

"You are going to attempt a convergence with your powers?" Stella asked.

"That is the idea. If I can converge my powers and boost them with the pendant and the gloomix I will reach them and maybe over time we will be able to save them as well."

"That gloomix of yours doesn't look to well. It seems to be cracking up. Maybe it's time you got your charmix so you can really boost your energy."

"I don't have the time anymore to wait for it because I have the feeling if I don't reach them soon we will never see them again and we will all be dead." Darcy said as she took the pendant in her right hand and summoned its powers and soon the little crescent shaped pendant grew into a staff with a large crescent on top. She then started to converge her powers and channeled it through her gloomix which lighted up for a second and then it shattered to pieces. Darcy looked at it knowing that this could be the end. Stella saw tears in Darcy's eyes because her attempt ended before it even started. Now it seemed like all was lost but that only lasted for a moment.

"Okay then, Stella we are going to do this together now. I didn't want you to help me on this one because telepathy can be very tricky. You need to build a wall in your mind because we will pick up on everyone's thoughts throughout the entire universe and if you are not properly prepared for that it can make you go crazy. So build that wall in your mind."

"You want me to help you?"

"It 's the only way now that remains. I don't have a charmix, my gloomix just blew up so what is left than to converge my powers with yours."

"I don't know it sounds to dangerous to me."

"Know it is a big thing I am asking from you but I can't do this on my own anymore. Besides I promised you that we would do everything together." Darcy finished and at that moment a light came from under her dress showing a crescent shaped brooch.

"What the hell..." Darcy wondered.

"You just received your charmix. It took me two years to receive one of those and there are even class mates who haven't received them yet. You really are on the way to become a great fairy." Stella cheered "Why don't you take it for a test drive and do that telepathic search you wanted to perform before your gloomix blew up."

Darcy looked at her, transformed and started again with the search she wanted to perform. As soon as she channeled all her powers through her charmix she felt a boost as she never had felt before. She searched all the known realms for a familiar thought pattern and suddenly she felt a faint but very distinctive thought pattern she recognised.

"_Icy is that you" _Darcy send her thoughts across.

"_Darcy, where are you? How did you reach my thoughts? Nosferatu said no witch or fairy would be strong enough to penetrate his anti telepathy shield."_

"_I am not just a witch but I am also half a fairy. My powers have grown and been boosted enough to penetrate that field. Are you, Stormy and Diaspro all right?"_

"_We are still alive but for how long I don't know. I have the feeling that he is going to keep us alive until he is able to get into the world of the living. You see the only way he can attack openly is by being summoned to the surface. The only place where he can be summoned to the world is Shadowhaunt or whatever remains of it. Do whatever it takes to stop our mothers from summoning them to the surface. Kill them if you have to. Just don't let them win."_

"_I will try to do better, I am going to give you your bodies back as soon as I find a way to reverse the spell used to separate you from your bodies. Just hang in there a little longer and I promise you that you will come home. There is a little girl waiting for you at Bloom's home."_

"_You know about Dawn?"_

"_And about your relationship with Sky. I can't believe you kept this from us"_

"_I was drawn to him for some reason. Before that summer I never felt the need to be together with a boy before but he was so gentle and friendly to me that I did about everything to be his lover. I went a bit overboard in the end and as a result Dawn was born."_

"_There is something you need to know about Sky, he is your brother."_

"_What??? This means that the signs are coming through."_

"_What signs?"_

"_I 'll tell you when you get us out of here. Now hurry because we only have a week to prepare our jailbreak. In a week they are going to summon Nosferatu to the world of the living." _Icy ended the contact. Darcy opened her eyes and looked right into Stella's eyes who was sitting on opposite of her.

"Did you find them?" She asked and Darcy nodded with a big smile on her face.

"I found them but we only have one week to save them because in a week Drusilla,Jizebel and who ever has Diaspro's body are going to summon Nosferatu into the realms of the living. If we can stop that from happening he will remain locked up to where he is now. It seems like he can't walk out of his prison. So we only need to find a spell to return Icy, Stormy and Diaspro back to their bodies."

"So lets find that spell." Stella said as she stood up while Darcy transformed to her normal form again. She gathered her belongings and then she stood up too.

"We better go to Ms Faragonda and tell her what we know so far." Darcy said

"I think she won't be pleased with you if she finds out that you have been using dark magic the past few months" Stella warned

"Don't worry I knew what I was doing. If she punishes me than so be it I broke the rules but I did it for a good cause."

They went to Ms Faragonda's office immediately and told her everything what had happened in the forest.

"So you secretly practised dark magic and used your gloomix in order to find out what happened to your cousins and Diaspro. I don't know if I should punish you or congratulate you. Where is your gloomix by the way?"Faragonda asked.

"Right here." Stella said as she threw the remains of Darcy's gloomix on the table.

"What happened to it?" Faragonda wanted to know.

"It actually blew to pieces in my first attempt to contact them. I was about to converge my powers with Stella when suddenly this happened." Darcy answered showing her charmix.

"Well since you received your charmix this must mean that the energy you used to power up your psychic powers must have been positively charged and that may have been the reason your gloomix blew to pieces. Now you must be in full contact with your wings."

Then she sent the two of them back to their dorm. The moment she was alone Faragonda looked at an old book and opened it. She looked for the spell they needed to break free the souls of Icy, Stormy and Diaspro. She found it and wrote down the words an how it should be used.

"Well Faragonda, how are you?" Ms Griffin stepped out of the shadows.

"Soon we will be able to fight back Darcy has gotten in contact with Icy."

"It was about time."


	17. Prison break

**Prison break.**

**Alfea, Winx dormitory.**

It had been almost one week since Darcy had made contact with Icy. Now they were in the middle of planning their rescue. Darcy had kept in touch with Icy throughout the planning. The Red Fountain boys also were there with them during the plotting on how to save them. Ms Faragonda also had done her part by giving them the spell that was necessary to get them back to their bodies. Bloom was put in charge of organising the rescue mission by the entire group. She asked everyone to their bit so in a few hours they were ready to take Nosferatu on.

"Well now that we have a strategically sound plan, thanks to Timmy and Tecna, we can send a team down there. Brandon have you spoken to queen Amentia?" Bloom asked.

"Yes I was granted an audience this morning and as a result we are allowed to go to Shadowhaunt through Downland. She hopes that by helping us she can keep her people safe." Brandon said

"She hopes?" Stella asked.

"Well she feels that maybe this could only be a set back for Nosferatu." Sky answered.

"Next point Riven, Sky, Brandon, Musa, Darcy and Stella you are the rescue team that will go to Shadowhaunt. Darcy since it was your idea to perform the soul reversal spell at the moment of the summoning you are now in charge of the operation."

"Me? I am not what you call leader material. I always followed orders never gave them." Darcy tried to get out of it.

"You 'll do just fine" Musa said "Besides we have a back up in the form of Sky."

That made everyone laugh for a moment. It was good to relieve the stress for a moment.

"Okay then, Flora, Myrta and me will wait at the gateway to Shadowhaunt in case something goes wrong. The rest of you waits on the surface until you hear from us."

Everyone agreed to what was planned. They all were as ready as they could be to rescue the witches and Diaspro.

**Realm of the dead.**

"Ladies, soon we will be getting out of here." Icy spoke up as she looked at Stormy and Diaspro. The two of them were surprised by her determined tone of voice.

"I 've had contact with Darcy in the past few days and when our mothers and their new found friend are going to summon Nosferatu they are going to free us. You have to open your minds so Darcy can send the spell that will bring us back to our bodies into our mind."

The other two started to understand that Darcy and Icy had been planning their prison break for days now and that it would be now or never. They had been waiting long enough for a chance to get out.

"When I give the signal we 're breaking out. Darcy will start a fight between us and the rescue team to distract our captors. As soon as the fight has started we start the chant and get out of here. When we get to our bodies again we have to yell a code word to them so they stop fighting otherwise we 're being beaten around until we 're dead is that understood."

"So you 're in charge on this end of the rescue operation. Cool." Stormy said.

"Is she a good leader?" Diaspro asked.

"Oh yeah, she is." Stormy answered.

"If I were that good we were know rulers of the universe." Icy reminded them of her failures.

"Hey now we 're all the same team here so for a change we are the winners and big N will be the looser." Stormy replied.

"Today we will end whatever he had planned." Diaspro added.

The three of them then sat down again to wait for Darcy's signal.

**Downland, gateway to Shadowhaunt. **

The rescue team was ready to go and the back up team was getting ready in case the first team had failed in their mission. Queen Amentia had sent an army of her own too to make sure that they would keep whatever could come up from down there would be stopped. She lead her army in person.

"Be careful Sky, bring everyone back in one piece." Bloom said to Sky as they were saying their goodbyes.

"I will come back and I 'll bring back everyone or die trying." Sky said.

They kissed each other and then the team went on their way. Sky warned them to stay alert since there could still be all kind of monsters running around the caves. Darcy was scanning the environment with her psychic powers in order to get a heads up if there would be something or someone able to attack them. As they progressed they were getting more and more cautious so they wouldn't give away their position to the enemy. When they had finally reached Shadowhaunt they started looking for a place to hide. As they were hiding they kept alert to make sure they wouldn't be surprised by some creature. Darcy then contacted the three prisoned souls and sent them the words to the spell and the code words. Now they only had to wait until their bodies showed up in Shadowhaunt.

In the mean while Bloom and Amentia had been organising the second line of defence just in case Darcy and her team had failed to rescue the prisoners. They got along just fine and even talked about sealing of Shadowhaunt just in case someone else might come back there to summon Nosferatu. They didn't know how yet but it had to be done or Downland would be the first place Nosferatu would attack and that didn't please Amentia at all. If necessary they would let the caves collapse just to make sure no one got in there again.

**On the surface.**

Timmy was looking at his monitor as Helia was making sure the weapons were armed just in case Nosferatu had come out. Their plan was simple in the event that Nosferatu would show his face, hit him as hard as possible and then run. They didn't like it but it was the only option left. Tecna and Layla were preparing themselves for a big clash as well.

"You know Tecna, we don't team up this much but I have the feeling that we can pull this one off."

"No doubt that we are going to be capable to fighting of the monstrosities that may crawl out of the caves." Tecna replied as she looked outside the ship. They were all worried that something might happen to the teams that were down in the underground caves.

**Shadowhaunt.**

The witches and the fairy had finally arrived in Shadowhaunt and were getting themselves ready to summon Nosferatu.

"Hey Drusilla, have you got the scroll with the summoning spell?" Jizebel asked

"Right here Jizebel." Drusilla answered

"Yelena you brought the herbs we need?" was the next question.

"Here they are and now lets get to it because the master won't be pleased if he has to wait for too long." Yelena said but then three Red Fountain boys jumped out of their hiding place.

"You 're not going to free Nosferatu from his prison." Riven yelled at them as he pulled out his scimitar. Sky pulled out his long sword and Brandon his fighting pole. They were ready to attack and go for the scroll. The three women laughed and started a magical attack on them.

"Lunar shield" Darcy yelled forcefully blocking their attack while she came out of hiding.

"Solar Eclipse burn" Stella started her attack from behind them knocking them to the floor. That was Brandon's signal to go for the scroll. He went for it and got it out of Drusilla's hands before she was able to recover from Stella's attack. The witches then opened up another attack but this time Musa blocked their attack while Darcy put a darkening spell on them blinding them so they wouldn't be able to see their attackers anymore. Now the boys captured them and held them down.

"Okay Darcy do your thing." Sky said as he was holding Drusilla down.

Darcy then gave the signal to Icy to start their chant.

**Realm of the dead.**

Nosferatu went to the chamber of souls with a big smile on his face. It would only be a matter of time and he would unleash his wrath on the living who had caged him in this place for all eternity. He stood there in the middle of the room looking at his collection of souls and announced that he was going to add some very great souls to his collection. That was Icy's cue to show him he was now on the loosing end.

"Hey Nosferatu, I think it's not your day today." Icy announced herself

"My best servants are already up there and there is nothing that can stop them." He replied.

"You wanted to know my secrets didn't you well here is one of my secrets. I know about the five signs that will announce your downfall. Four out of five have come through and the fifth is on the way of happening."

"The second sign never came through" Nosferatu laughed.

"Actually it did. You see I have a daughter. Her father is prince Sky of Aracklion. And you know who my father is don't you?" Icy asked him with a grim tone in her voice. He looked at her realising that she was not the summoner he had to fear but that she was the mother of the child that would free her mother and in a way the child did. Icy stood up as did Stormy and Diaspro. They spread their arms and started a repetitive chant.

"Mens sana in corpore sano." They kept chanting as their souls were disappearing from the spheres while Nosferatu tried to stop what was happening but he knew he could stop this and as soon he saw the souls of his servants in the spheres he knew he was beaten.

"I lost the battle but not the war. And as for you three you are going to the void." He said sending them to eternal damnation.

**Shadowhaunt.**

Icy felt someone forcefully holding her down so this way she knew she was back in her own body but she couldn't see a thing.

"Xena, warrior princess" she shouted and immediately she was released by who ever was holding her down instead she felt whoever it was pick her up and put her back on her feet again. She heard the other two shout the code words and they in their turn were helped on their feet again as Darcy removed the blinding spell. It was then that Icy saw for the first time who was holding her. She looked Sky in the eyes and then started to cry. He held her in his arms while telling her everything was going to be all right. Then they heard a loud noise coming from under the ground. A monster came from under the remains of Shadowhaunt and it was gigantic.

"A zombie dragon." Riven yelled. The three fairies switched into battle mode as did Icy and Stormy. Darcy took a good look at the monster before she transformed too.

"If we converge powers we can give it a good smack in the head but to really put him down we need some extra power." Darcy said. "So as soon as we gave it a good kick we go find Bloom and the rest."

"Sounds like a plan to me" Icy said as she powered up. The boys were already sent ahead to warn Bloom while they started to get ready for a convergence. As soon as the four fairies had added there part into the convergent Icy added her part as Stormy was conjuring up the twister to sent the converged powers into the dragon's face. When the dragon attacked the girls sent their powerful blast into the dragon sending him across Shadowhaunt while they started to make their way back to Downland. As soon as they reached Bloom she was already in battle suit waiting for the monster to arrive. Timmy and the rest of the group were on their way too. The dragon was already catching up on them so they decided to go for it without Tecna and Layla. They all started to pull up another convergence as they saw the dragon coming at them. Amentia ordered her troops to form a first line of defence so the witches and the fairies could summon their most powerful magic. In the heat of the battle no one notice that Myrta suddenly transformed into a fairy battle outfit with a charmix pinned on her shoulder. She wore a Bordeaux colored dress with a gold stripe across her chest and matching stiletto heeled shoes. During the convergence the dragon had come close enough to strike at Amentia's army but then the group sent their firepower to the dragon who burned to ashes. Everybody looked at it wondering how that was possible until they noticed Myrta who stood there in her fairy outfit.

"Where did that come from?" Stella asked Myrta.

"I don't know how I did it." Myrta answered.

"It doesn't matter." Darcy said "She is now one of us as it should be."

Stormy was completely confused by now, Darcy and Myrta were fairies, Icy had a child and prince Sky was the father. Queen Amentia walked up to the group to thank them for saving her kingdom.

"I would like to thank you all for saving my Kingdom but if we want to be completely sure that Nosferatu can't be summoned anymore we must seal off Shadowhaunt. Has anyone got a good idea how to do that without destroying downland in the process."

"I have an idea" Icy said "Since we are deep down here I can poor ice into the caves until it is completely filled up. Then all you have to do is to cover the entrances with rocks."

"That sounds like a good idea. Lets get to it." Bloom said as Icy started to power herself up again. She looked into the cave and asked Musa to probe for the exact amount of space she had to fill. Tecna, who in the meanwhile had arrived, helped Musa with the necessary calculations. Layla used her powers to fill up the caves to Shadowhaunt with as much water as possible. As soon as everything was ready Icy pulled out her strongest ice attack making all the water freeze. Then Amentia ordered for tons of rocks to seal off all the exits and entrances.

"Are you sure no one can get there anymore." Amentia asked.

"Unless someone has a power like the Dragonfire they can't." Icy truthfully said.

They all said goodbye to Amentia as they decided it was time to get Stella into the sun again.

**Realm of the dead.**

Nosferatu looked around in his collection of souls and his eye fell on another threesome he had seduced in the past. Maybe their offspring could be seduced too. If he could convince them to come to Shadowhaunt to summon him then he could still get his revenge. He started to laugh at the prospect of being able to get back at those fairies and witches that had crossed him today.


	18. Catching a breath of air

**Catching a breath of air.**

**Alfea, courtyard.**

Ms Faragonda was waiting for her students to arrive from their rescue mission in Shadowhaunt. She was worried about them even though they were the best students she ever had in her care. They were resourceful enough to know what to do in case something would go wrong. She hoped their rescue plan had succeeded. Suddenly she saw them arrive together with the boys, the witches and Diaspro. She walked up to them as they came off the ship.

"Welcome back my students, welcome Icy,Stormy and Diaspro. Diaspro your family expects you to come home today if possible and I hope that you will arrive there safely. There are people here sent by your father to escort you home. As for you two," Faragonda said as she looked at Icy and Stormy "You are under no circumstances allowed to leave this campus without an escort. The council of Magix thinks it is best that you should take the same courses as Darcy has. You will be assigned a room where the two of you can stay to the end of the semester. I want the two of you to study hard and catch up with the others. As senior witches this shouldn't be too much of a problem. If you pass this year you may finish your senior year here in the next school year. I hope that the two of you understand me."

Icy just nodded, while Stormy was confused about what was just said. Had Faragonda gone insane? She wanted to let them stay at fairy high even though she 'd rather smack them fairies into a wall. She looked at the other fairies and wished for a second that they would have sent her back to the fortress of light. There she could go nuts and no one would notice but here everyone would notice.

"Is something wrong sweety," she heard a soft voice ask her. She turned around and looked right into the jade coloured eyes which belonged to Flora.

"Yeah, I ...I ..." she stammered "I c..ca...can't believe...that ... w..we are allowed to stay here."

Icy who had never seen Stormy so nervous before raised an eyebrow wondering what was wrong with the storm witch. Flora just smiled and said that it was for the best.

"Ms Faragonda I don't want to sound disrespectful but I have something else to do first before I can stay here." Icy said.

"I know what you want to do and don't worry you may go to see your daughter. Bloom and Sky will accompany you to Earth so you can visit Dawn." Ms Faragonda eased her mind. Bloom looked at Icy who in her turn looked at Sky. She still couldn't believe they were brother and sister. She walked up to him while she was thinking about in what way it would affect their lives.

"Sky can I ask you something?"

"Sure Icy,"

"How did our father react to the news that he had an older daughter."

"Well he took the news pretty well, actually he is looking forward to meet you but I think you 'd rather see our little girl again." Sky said as Icy nodded and smiled at him. He just looked in her eyes recognising the look from three and a half years ago. These were the eyes he had fallen in love with back then. Bloom looked at them from a distance wondering what could be running through their minds now. Suddenly Sky broke off his staring at Icy as he realised that the feelings he had back then were resurfacing. He shook his head wondering what he was thinking while Bloom started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing Bloom?" Stella, who had seen the scene too, asked.

"For a moment it looked as Sky was falling in love with Icy again although we know that this is forbidden." Bloom answered as Sky and Icy started to smile too

"She is right, you know. If we would pick up where we left of knowing full well we are siblings everybody would put us in the nut house." Icy said as she put her arms around Sky giving him a peck on the cheek. She then walked to Bloom to hug her too and thanked her for taking care of Darcy and Dawn. Now Stormy's knees gave out on her so she grabbed a hold on Flora who noticed that Stormy was having some kind of a nervous breakdown. There had been so much unbelievable information to register into her mind that she just gave up. She couldn't take any more of this. Her world was now completely falling apart. The coven of Darkness was now gone. Her cousin Icy was royal, Darcy was a fairy, Icy had a kid and she was the sister of Sky. What's next? Could she be royal too? Then she noticed how Darcy and Stella were close with each other as they came to see what's wrong with her.

"Why are the two of you so close with each other." Stormy asked them.

"Stormy my dear cousin eh, Stella and I are sisters." Darcy answered and with that it was lights out for Stormy. She fainted hoping to wake up from this nightmare. Everyone around her were surprised by the fact that Stormy was out cold. Ms Faragonda told the boys to carry her to the infirmary so Ophelia could take a look at her. Darcy and Icy were a bit worried about her but Faragonda assured them that maybe the shock of finding out that her cousins were not who they always thought they were must have been too much for her.

"Maybe I should go to Earth first." Icy said as she looked at Bloom.

"I hope that you would like to change clothes first." Bloom pointed out while she was looking at the dirty clothes Icy was wearing.

"You 're right, I will have to do some shopping but in order to do that I have to go home and get my credit card." Icy said.

"Oh, now you mention a credit card, I have one right here for you." Sky pulled out a card.

"It 's a credit card for me. What is the credit range? I happened to have an expensive taste you know." Icy asked.

"If you can spend 10.000 credits in one day on clothes you must have emptied the shop." Sky answered as they went to town to go shopping.

Diaspro was about to leave when she saw Helia standing in front of the ship. She waved at him as she walked to him.

"Well if it isn't my poet. I didn't know you were a hero in training?" She asked him

"I don't want to brag about it. I'm more of a pacifist than a fighter." He answered.

"You know ever since I met you, you 've been on my mind. I hoped that I would see you again some day and look here you are."

"You know you 've been on my mind too. I wished that I had met you sooner. When I saw you I was lost in your beauty and I wanted to be more to you than simply a friend."

"But you had a girlfriend?"

"Not anymore we recently broke up because I was thinking more about you then about her so I stopped kidding myself that I loved her when I had fallen for another rose."

"You left her for me?"

Helia just nodded and then Diaspro pulled him in her arms and kissed him deeply. Flora happened to see things between Helia and Diaspro unfold as she walked out of the building and felt the tears coming back to her eyes. She turned around to find Brandon in her way. He looked at her and then past her to see what had upset her. He held her in his arms as she tried to stop crying. Stella came out to see what was bothering Flora and Brandon filled her in on what had happened. Stella wasn't to pleased either but decided to keep her mouth shut for the time being.

**Magix, shopping mall.**

Icy was looking through the clothes in the shop and decided on a light blue dress which fit her nicely. Then she got her some low heeled shoes in matching colour and finished the ensemble with a light green purse. Sky was amazed by the speed in which she had decided on clothes. He had been shopping with girls before and none of them were so quick to decide as Icy just did.

"You know, I have never seen a girl shop so quickly as today." Sky said to Bloom.

"That 's because she has to be somewhere special today." Bloom replied as she saw Icy come out the shop with her bags.

"I 've got what I need for now so let's go. I can come back to shop for more in the coming weekend." Icy said as they left the mall to go back to Alfea. As soon as they had arrived there Icy went to the room that was assigned to her and Stormy and changed her outfit. As soon as she was finished she asked Bloom how she looked.

"Well to be honest you like stunning in that dress but you know, that eyeshadow has to go. It could scare Dawn away. Let me try something." Bloom said as she sat Icy down in front of her vanity. She removed the dark eyeshadow from Icy's face in applied a lighter shade of blue to her eyelids which made her look more natural then before and now everyone could see her natural beauty come out.

"Well what do you think?" Bloom asked.

"I look a lot younger now." Icy answered

"More like a mother." Bloom replied making Icy smile. They both left the room and walked out to meet Sky in the courtyard. When he saw Icy in her new style his mouth fell open making the two girls laugh. Then they got ready to go to Earth and after a quick transportation spell they disappeared from sight.

**Gardenia, Bloom's place.**

When Bloom, Icy and Sky arrived Vanessa was waiting for them at the door. As soon as they were in Icy looked around for Dawn.

"If you 're looking for Dawn don't bather she 's upstairs taking a nap." Vanessa said to Icy.

"Oh, well it 's early afternoon and I have time." Icy replied as she sat down on the couch next to Bloom. They looked at each other while Vanessa got everyone something to drink. As soon as everyone was seated Icy started to talk.

"I am sorry for what I did to you and your husband a few years ago but at the time I felt it was necessary. Now I wonder what came over me back then. I wish to make up in some way for what I did."

"No you don't start like that too. I had to listen an entire summer to Darcy apologising for the things you guys did back then. It 's over now and just forget about it." Vanessa said to Icy with a smile on her face.

"I was only going to apologise once and I also wanted to thank you for taking care of Dawn. When I was pregnant I had so many plans for us but by the time I had given birth to her somehow I just wanted to get rid of her to make sure that nothing bad would happen to her so I gave her to Ms Griffin to take care of her and send her to a safe home. It seems that she decided that this would be the safest place to leave my little girl behind. I on the other hand lost control again and reverted from the caring mother into the Ice queen I was before I had met Sky and got pregnant."

"So Griffin knew about this but never mentioned it to anyone." Bloom reasoned.

"Yes, I told her to keep it a secret until the day would come that I could free myself from the spell that had a hold on my heart. It made me mad not being able to break that spell because it turned my personality inside out and my evil side took over and I became the person you have known until recently. I should thank Nosferatu for lifting that spell."

"Actually he didn't lift that spell you did it all by yourself in the end." Bloom said.

"Yes but it was his poking around in my mind that made me remember that I had a daughter to protect and it was for her that I had to get this spell lifted. Well now I 'm in control again of my own personality and I can be who ever I want to be and right now I want to become a mother to Dawn." Icy finished her story.

"You will be a fine mother to Dawn." Vanessa assured her. Dawn had woken up because she heard voices downstairs and had recognised her father's voice so she sneaked out of her bed to see her dad. She walked to the stairs where a small door was standing to prevent her from going down the stairs but she knew how to open it and then she descended the stairs and walked into the living room surprising everyone.

"How could you open that safety door at the top of the stairs." Vanessa asked Dawn.

"Dunno" the little one answered as she looked at Icy for a moment and then sensed this could be her mother "Mummy, a you mummy?"

Icy who last saw Dawn as a four weeks old baby had tears in her eyes as she looked at her two year old girl. She walked up to her and picked her up.

"Finally we 're together again my little girl." Icy cried as she held her daughter close to her. Dawn was so overwhelmed by Icy that she began to cry too. She held on to Icy's neck as if she would never let go again. Icy was happy to be reunited again with her baby. She looked at Sky and Bloom who were looking at this scene. They both smiled at her and then kissed each other. Dawn saw it and started to laugh.

"Daddy found other mummy for me." she said making Icy laugh.

"Well," Icy said to Bloom "She accepts you as her stepmother."

"So it seems." Bloom said as she walked up to them. Dawn let go of Icy and reached out for Bloom. Icy handed Dawn over to Bloom and then the two girls smiled at each other as Dawn hugged Bloom.

**Alfea, Winx dormitory.**

"Yo Myrta, I saw you grow wings today." Musa said as they entered their dorm.

"I never thought I had it in me." Myrta replied.

"Your not a full blooded fairy or witch so it took some time to grow yours." Tecna added.

"But you did change the balance in our favour." Layla complemented her.

"Yes but it makes me wonder who my real parents are." Myrta whispered.

"We will find that out for you." Tecna said.

"How are you going to do that?" Musa asked.

"Simple, we do a DNA research. We do have the technology for about forty years now. So if her parents are in a database somewhere we may be able to trace them back." Tecna answered.

"How big are the chances to find them." Layla wondered.

"About 32.478 percent" Tecna calculated.

"So lets get to it." Myrta cheered liking the odds.

Tecna then booted up her computer and started to connect to the universal DNA-database. Billions of people's DNA were stored in there so they would find a match somewhere.

**Alfea, infirmary.**

Darcy was sitting next to Stormy's bed looking at the witch lying down. She couldn't believe that this impulsive yet very explosive bulb of energy was now out cold. Maybe the shock of finding out that Darcy was a fairy, actually a half fairy, must have been too much for her. Stormy had never liked fairies in her life. Now she 's forced to attend classes here at Alfea where she has to pretend to tolerate them. This was so going to be difficult for her. She wondered if Stormy could change. Darcy looked at Stormy's face that now seemed as if Stormy had finally found peace with herself. Suddenly she noticed a tear rolling down over Stormy's cheek while she whispered in her sleep.

"Mummy, don't go. Don't leave me, I love you mummy."

Darcy heard those words for the first time of her life coming from Stormy and now she knew that over time it could turn out all right.


	19. Adjusting to a new lifestyle

**Adjusting to a new lifestyle.**

**Alfea, Trix's room.**

The day had ended in tears for Icy as she had to leave Bloom's home and leave Dawn behind but she had promised her little girl that she would call every day and visit her as much as could. Dawn was crying too as her mother was leaving again but this time she knew mummy was coming back again. Now she was lying on her bed thinking about how much she wanted to be with Dawn for the rest of her life but for some reason she figured it was for the best for now. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and as she tried to dry her tears she invited whoever it was in. When the door opened an older man walked in together with a woman. She looked at them wondering who they were and what they wanted from her. She was about to ask them who they were when Sky entered the room too.

"Hello sis, let me introduce you to our father and my mother." He told her who these people were. Icy looked at them with puffy eyes trying to hide that she had been crying. The king of Aracklion took a closer look at her and then he said.

"You look quite like your mother, only you are a bit taller than she was. I couldn't believe it when Sky told me."

"You 're not the only one who couldn't believe it," Icy said as she looked at her father "when Darcy told me I was your daughter I thought she had gone mad."

"But there was enough proof to convince me that you are my daughter. I only wonder why your mother had gone mad after she left me."

"Nosferatu happened." Icy blurted out as she was fighting the tears in her eyes. Sky's mother who had kept a distance during that time noticed how difficult it was for Icy to keep a straight face decided to step in.

"What is wrong Icy?" She asked as she laid an arm around Icy's shoulders making Icy sit down on the bed where she started to cry again. The queen just sat down next to her and started to comfort her while father and son were worried about her. It had been a long day full of surprises for Icy and she couldn't take another one anymore. Sky's mother held her in her arms while Icy tried to stop the tears.

"Why are you so sad, honey?" The queen asked again.

"I miss my little girl and then you guys show up. It was..." Icy sniffed as she was trying to find the right words to tell them how she felt.

"I know it can be difficult to leave your child behind in the care of other people but I had to that too from time to time as your father and I had to go to all kinds of meetings with neighbouring realms or far away realms. Sky grew up only seeing me once or twice a week. Dawn will understand just fine if you explain it to her when she gets older."

"I just dumped her with someone when she was still a baby. Mother's don't do that. I should have taken care of her as a mother." Icy said.

"You did what you had to do at the time. Did you want Dawn to grow up like you?" Muriel asked and Icy just shook her head. "So you see you did make the right decision back then."

"Then why do I feel so bad about it?" Icy asked.

"Because we are mothers." was the answer.

The king and Sky were now sitting on the other bed in the room as they saw Icy and the queen bond with each other. Icy didn't know why this woman could be so nice for her.

"Why are you so nice to me? It 's not like I am your daughter." Icy asked.

"Well, Andrew and I always wanted to have another child but an unfortunate accident during game of football(1) decided otherwise. Your father's testicles were severely damaged and as a result he was no longer capable of having children. So when Sky came to us telling about you I wanted to take you in as the daughter I always wanted."

Icy looked at the woman and then she hugged her while she told her that she had always wished for a mother like her. The king than stood up and told them it was time to go home now and leave Icy alone so she could go to bed because she had to be in class tomorrow. After they had all left Icy sat down on the bed feeling better now as she looked at the picture of Dawn that Bloom's parents had given her.

**Alfea infirmary.**

Stormy woke up after a good night sleep. As she looked around to see if there was anyone present she tried to make her escape from Alfea. She had nearly reached the door when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well you 're finally awake. Your cousins were worried about you. Icy even left this behind." Ophelia said as she gave a picture at her. In the picture she saw a little girl who resembled Icy a lot. Was this Icy's kid?

"I 'm stuck in a nightmare." Stormy groaned as she fell back on her bed. She couldn't believe it. Her two most powerful cousins had now changed into goody two shoes witches. What happened to ruling the universe? Why did they change whereas she was still the same? She had to find out what was wrong with them. That nurse could maybe give some answers too.

"Hey Ms..., why are we here actually?" Stormy asked.

"You were in shock after you found out that Icy and Darcy were not the people you thought they were. The fact that they had siblings and Icy even had a daughter with her own brother weren't helping much either. You seemed to have this perfect family picture in mind and in under four hours it was turned to dust. I can only imagine what must have gone through your mind but it must have been so much that you short circuited and fainted. We did what we could to get you back on your feet again but you just kept yourself locked in that mind of yours that we had to wait until now for you to wake up." Ophelia explained to her. "If you want you can still make it to your first class although I 'd rather keep you here until I'm sure that you can handle things. The choice is really up to you."

"Why do I have to attend fairy lessons?" Stormy grunted.

"Well professor Avalon thought it might be best for you to be in a positively charged environment. In such an environment you would develop yourself better. So what is it going to be."

"I 'd rather stay here just in case." Stormy said as she laid down again and closed her eyes. She hoped that she would wake up from this nightmare soon as she drifted to sleep again.

**Alfea, Trix room**

Icy woke up that morning still tired since she had spent the better part of the night thinking about the things that were still ahead of her. She was a mother and now she had to become a princess too. Darcy had already offered some help since she was taking princess lessons herself. She had told Darcy that Stella was a good but strict teacher. Icy didn't care much about etiquette but in order to look the part she had to learn it anyway. She wondered how her newfound family was going to explain her to the people of Aracklion. She could be considered the shame and scandal of the family. When she looked at the old newspaper Stella had given her the day before she read about Darcy being a member of the royal family of Solaria and how she was accepted by the family as one of them. The people of Solaria however were not to thrilled by the fact that a convicted criminal was now their princess. On the bright side was the fact that because of her the king and queen had reunited again. Icy wondered if she would have to go through the same process or was her father going to wait for the right moment to announce to the public he had another child besides Sky. She hoped that he would wait until she had done something that will make the people want to accept her as the princess of Aracklion. She got a shower and wondered how her first day here at Alfea would be like. Everyone would keep an eye on her because of the past. She hoped that no one would get it through their head to settle a score with her. As soon as she was dressed she got out of her room and went to the mess hall where the Winx girls had already saved her a seat. She sat down next to Bloom which seemed only natural to the gang since she was going to be her sister-in-law some day.

"Well Icy, ready for your first class?" Bloom asked.

"Not really but I 'll do my best to fit in." Icy answered.

"Don't worry we will all support you in any way we probably can." Tecna tried to ease her mind.

"Besides you chose the right day to start classes here. First we have fight class." Musa said.

This was not to bad to start off her first day since she still had a lot of penned up anger to get rid of. She hoped that whatever they train on would be able to withstand her. After breakfast they all went on their way to class. Suddenly a fire bolt was heading their way making Icy turn and returned the bolt to who ever had sent it their way as the other girls went in battle mode themselves. Griselda, who had opened fire on them, smiled as she saw how these students were always on their guard but moreover Icy had sent the bolt she had sent to the group back to her.

"Well Icy, you just earned your first grade here on Alfea. For a moment I thought our students were distracted enough so I could fail them for once but you were all as alert as usual." She said as she walked into the class room.

"Was this a test?" Icy growled.

"I 'm afraid so." Bloom answered.

"I was about to put her in an ice coffin." Icy told her.

"If that is even possible. She is an expert fighter, you know." Stella said as they went into the class room. When Icy entered the room everyone went silent as they all looked at her with angry looks. Bloom looked around and told them to back off or they would have to deal with her. The other students in class took her threat serious and looked in front of them as Griselda repeated the threat herself to the students and mentioned that as soon as she was up to it Stormy would join them too. The fairies were looking at each other wondering if Alfea had become a safe haven for fallen witches.

**Aracklion, royal palace.**

The king of Aracklion looked at the text he had written about Icy being his daughter but still he wondered how he was going to tell this to the people. He summoned the spokesmen for the two different houses the realm knew, the house of commons and the house of nobles. He wanted to know their opinion on his intension to make it public that Icy the ice witch was his daughter and as such she should be awarded the title of princess of Aracklion. If the houses would not agree with him he would at least make sure his granddaughter Dawn would get the title since she is Sky's daughter. It was quite weird to know that his son and daughter had a child. He could imagine that the two of them were in shock when they found out that they were siblings. Now that the shock had worn of they seemed to have made peace with the that fact. Suddenly their was a loud knock at the door of his office. He invited the men at the door in. As soon as they had seated in front of him he told him about his plans. The spokesman of the house of nobles looked at him and told him that he would discuss the matter with the elected nobles. The spokesman of the house of commons immediately refused to even discuss the matter in the house of commons. Icy was as far as they were concerned persona non grata as was her child. His colleague disagreed entirely on the matter. He said it should be discussed and put to a vote. If both the houses disagreed the king was not even allowed to officially call Icy his daughter but if one of the houses agreed with his intension he was allowed to call her his daughter. If both houses agreed she would get the title of princess of Aracklion. As for Dawn, the nobles would not discuss her title since she was the daughter of prince Sky and as such she was a princess. The commons wouldn't discuss it either since Dawn was Icy's daughter and as such not worthy of a title. The king would decided to wait to go public with his story until the governing bodies of his realm had reached an understanding. He wondered how his realm could have turned in such a difficult to rule place. He wished he still had the powers his grandmother had. She was the last absolute ruler of Aracklion but she abused her power. It all ended in a civil war in which the Queen and her nobles won the war but the commons and the nobles took away her powers as ruler. Since his mother's ruling the royal family only had a ceremonial function and that was it. Now they had the two houses which were supposed to be democratic by law but in reality the only elected body was the house of Nobles and the house of Commons was no more than a line of descendants of the first representatives of the common people. They didn't even organise elections so in a way the powerful common people were in charge of the rest of their class. The king had tried to enforce the elections as by law was required but then they told him of since he was no longer an absolute ruler. The real problem was that there was only an agreement that was signed with his grandmother stating that the royals were no longer allowed to rule by force but just rule in name and this meant that he couldn't enforce the law either without the consent of the houses. This had to change or someday this kingdom will fall back into a civil war in which the warring parties will be the commons and the nobles and the royal family will have to interfere in order to maintain the peace. He hoped that this wouldn't happen at all.

**Alfea, infirmary.**

Stormy woke up from her nap to find Icy sitting on her side. She sat up and looked at her cousin for a while and then she spoke up.

"So what's your angle here? Playing along in the whole goody two shoes part and strike when they least expect it?" Stormy wanted to know.

"No angle Stormy, a good girl is what I 'm going to be from now on. I 'm not going to let my hatred towards that bum that called himself my father rule my life anymore and neither should you keep whatever it is that makes you so angry all the time rule your life. Please Stormy, at least try to be a better person." Icy told her cousin.

"Why should I? Mum never tried to be a good mother or a fairy lover, like you and Darcy."

"Darcy is a fairy and as for me well I don't know where I belong anymore. I am a witch with a daughter that means the world to me. I would leave everything here behind if I was sure this whole thing with Nosferatu was over and go somewhere with her where no one us could find. You can at least do the effort to tolerate fairies. They aren't all airheads. Some are even cool, like Bloom for instance, she could have been a witch. She can be as bitchy as a witch and on the other hand she can be a tree hugger. She can be whatever she wants. I think that you can too as everyone else can. So what do you say?"

"I don't know. It just isn't my thing." Stormy said.

"What is it that makes you hate them so much?" Icy asked.

_Stormy looked down as she heard her mother say that she was going to kick some fairy ass for stealing her boyfriend. She was going of again without her. Mum never had time for her. She only had time for herself and no one else than herself. Stormy was just a nuisance she had to get rid of. Never did her mother look at the magic tricks she had learned this far. It was only her cousins and her aunts Helena and Drusilla who sometimes supported her in keeping it up. Why bother to keep telling her how much she loved her. Mum never listened and she never tried to say something nice too. Her mother only looked at her when she did something good and the she got a spanking. Her mother was pure evil. She hated her mother for not being supportive, for not helping her when she got herself in trouble. It was always ME,ME,ME with mum and never even once Stormy._

"It 's the memory of mum that makes me angry. She never even once told me she loved me. I was nothing more to her than an accident, a nuisance,something that was only there to annoy her. I wanted to hear her say to me that she loved me like your mother said to you. She always punished me if I even said that I loved her. She always said that love only hurts people and weakens you. I ended up believing it. Now I am here and I 've forgotten what it is like to care for someone."

"We will get that part of you that you have been denying yourself out of you." Icy said.

"You think that I can change."

"Darcy was here watching over you and in your sleep you whispered that you loved your mother and that you didn't want her to go. I think deep inside you there still is a loving and caring Stormy alive." Icy said as she hugged Stormy who was to surprised by Icy's hug to fight her off. She just let happen what had to happen and for a moment she felt warmth deep inside her heart. Tears started to fill her eyes and soon enough she started to cry while Icy held on to her. As soon as the tears were dried she fell back on the bed and fell asleep again. Icy stood up and left the infirmary because she had extra classes to take at Ms Faragonda's.

(1) Soccer for U.S. citizens.


	20. Sister?

**Sisters?**

**Gardenia, Bloom's place**

Icy was allowed to visit her daughter again after a long time of learning and training at Alfea. Dawn was so glad to see her mother again that she almost spilled her drink while she ran to Icy. Bloom, who was now her assigned guard, looked at the child as she wondered how one day her own children would be. She had been thinking about the subject a lot lately. When she talked about it with Icy from time to time Icy tried to discourage her from getting pregnant at her age. She could know because she was about her age when she was pregnant of Dawn. Now Icy was playing with her daughter while Bloom started to talk to her mother.

"You know mum lately I 'm looking forward to see the little girl here again. Sometimes I wished I had a child of my own but then again I 'm a little young to have a child now."

"Yes you are but on the other hand you 're old enough to get pregnant if you 're not careful." Vanessa warned her daughter as she thought on how much she had grown since Mike had brought her home. Now her little girl was a young adult on her way to become a beautiful woman.

"Mum I have always wondered why you and dad never got any more children?" Bloom asked her mother.

"Well honey it wasn't that we didn't want another child but I just couldn't get any children. I am one of the few cursed women that were born with barren wombs. So now you know why you were an only child." Vanessa answered with tears in her eyes. Bloom than held her mother in her arms as she began to cry. Bloom regretted to have asked the question. Vanessa didn't mind the question since she had peace with it a long time ago. The two of them hadn't noticed that Icy and Dawn had joined them.

"Why Vanessa cry mummy?" Dawn asked Icy.

"I don't know honey but we better leave her alone for the time being." Icy answered.

"It 's okay Icy, I just told Bloom why she never had a brother or sister. I always get emotional about that, honey." Vanessa said trying to ease everyones minds.

"I see," Icy said "Well, I 'm sorry it didn't work out for you the way you wished."

"Don't worry about it I already made peace with the thought that I 'll never have children of my own. I am already happy that I was granted at least to raise Bloom. I couldn't have wished for a better daughter then her." Vanessa said as she hugged Bloom.

"I hope that Dawn and I will have such a relation like you two over the years." Icy wished

"I think that the two of you will have that kind of relationship." Bloom said as she looked at how Dawn was holding on to Icy. The three grown ups smiled at the little one who was smiling back at them and then went to the living room to play with her dolls.

"Vanessa I want to thank you for taking care of Dawn in some way so if there is something you want just tell me and I 'll do it for you." Icy told her.

"The only thing I want from you is that as soon as you 're sure that Nosferatu isn't a threat anymore that you return alive and well to pick up Dawn to raise her yourself."

"I 'll promise you I will do just that." Icy promised Vanessa.

**Alfea, Trix room.**

Stormy was studying hard in order to pass the exams at the end of the school year. She never imagined that studying fairy magic could be this interesting. It also changed her mood over time. It wasn't easy for her to be all cheery and kind all the time at least she made the effort of trying. Most people appreciated the effort although some people rather seen her fall dead. As she was reading a difficult ancient spell someone knocked at her door.

"Enter" she groaned.

"Hi Stormy, with your nose in the books again?" Flora came in.

"Eh, yeah I am trying to catch up with you guys but I don't seem to get any better at it." Stormy answered.

"You should take a rest. You 've been at it since this morning and it is a weekend you know. You 're still young and should have some fun too."

"My kind of fun is different from yours honey."

"Your kind of fun?"

"I would love to go out in a storm with a lot of lightnings. I 'd love to smack some freshmen around well in short all the things that aren't allowed here."

"I understand. It can't be easy for you to be here and yet you make a lot of effort to make it work here. Why keeping up the facade if you really want to do something else?"

"I promised Icy and Darcy to do my best here and even try to graduate here. We never finished CT you know."

"Maybe you need a makeover. You still look like as the witch we met three years ago. A change in style may make you feel better about yourself. What do you say?" Flora offered.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Stormy said as she looked at herself. Flora was right about her, she still wore the same kind of clothes as in the past and she still had this patented eyeshadow on her face. Maybe it is time for a change in style. Flora went to her closet and took a look in it.

"You don't seem to have many clothes in here. Actually you only have your fighting clothes, a short dress, a blouse and a top. You know you need to expand that wardrobe of yours. I think we better go out shopping."

"I don't have enough money on me to buy that many clothes." Stormy pointed at her purse.

"Don't you worry I 'll pay for the clothes." Flora offered.

"I can't take your money." Stormy refused the offer.

"See it as a loan. You can pay me back later when you are able to go home again."

Stormy knew that this fairy wouldn't take no for an answer. She wondered why this shy girl would like to hang out with her. Maybe because of Stormy's attitude towards others, she wasn't exactly shy. Most of the time she just said things as they were and stepped a lot of people on their toes doing that but she didn't care. She could understand that Flora could be attracted to her personality.

"Flora, I 'll go with you on one condition. When we get back you let me study again."

"That's fine with me."

The two ladies took of to the shopping mall in Magix to get some new clothes for Stormy.

**Alfea, Tecna's room.**

Tecna was on the phone with Timmy as her laptop started to make a noise. She walked over to it and she was excited to know what the results of her search would be. Timmy, who was still on the phone, decided to leave her alone with it and proposed to meet him later that evening at the gates of Alfea. They hung up and Tecna got to work. She had started a search for Myrta's family members. She wanted to know what the DNA-databases could have come up with. It had been a few days before the computer finally coughed up some results. She looked at the DNA prints and read the names next to it. She did a comparative analyses to make sure that she wouldn't make a mistake. She remembered the whole Dawn case as if it were yesterday. She had been thorough then and she should be now. After an hour her findings were conclusive, there was no mistake in her analyses. The people the computer told her to be Myrta's family were an unexpected few. She just looked at the results again and again and no matter how she put it the results remained the same. Another unbelievable fact. She rubbed her temples wondering why things had to turn out this way.

**Magix, shopping mall.**

Flora and Stormy accompanied by Darcy and Stella were looking through a number of dresses, skirts and blouses. At one point there was a white dress that would look good on Stormy that everyone wanted her to try on.

"Girls, I don't want to spoil your fun but the back of that dress is too low cut. I have this ugly tattoo at the small of my back so please give me something less revealing." Stormy refused.

"What tattoo?" Stella asked curiously.

"She has this tattoo on her back of which we never knew what it exactly would have to be." Darcy told her as she held up a white skirt and a light green blouse. She gave it to Stormy who went in to the changing room to change while the others were still looking for clothes for her. When she came out everyone thought she looked good in it. Stormy didn't feel to well in it so she took the clothes the others had found for her to try on. She looked at an evening dress which was in a nice shade of green. She tried it on and when she got out of the changing room everybody looked at her a bit astonished that Stormy looked that well in this jade coloured dress. Flora said she should definitely take it with her. Stormy looked in the mirror and had to agree it somehow fit her. She went in the changing room again and tried the navy blue short dress that Stella had given her. As she got out the others complemented her on how good she looked in it. Stormy started to like the idea of a makeover. After an hour of trying all kinds of outfits she took the Jade evening dress, the navy blue one, a white medium length skirt, a pink blouse and a azure blouse. She decided on buying some matching shoes too. Flora paid for everything at the end and Stormy thanked her for that and told her she would pay everything back. Flora just smiled as she told her there was no hurry.

As soon as they left the mall they took the bus and went back to Alfea.

**Alfea, Winx dormitory.**

Musa and Layla were dancing while Myrta was reading a book when Stormy, Darcy,Stella and Flora walked in from their shopping trip. They immediately pushed Stormy into Stella's room and went to work on her makeover. Layla looked a bit puzzled at first.

"Yo Layla, something the matter?" Musa asked.

"Why did Stella and Flora just push Stormy into Stella's room?"

"Oh I think they gonna change Stormy's bad style into something more up to date. I think we will see the results in a moment." pointing at the shopping bags Darcy was carrying in. The door was closed behind Darcy while the others were looking at the scene. Myrta went back to reading her book while Layla started to dance again. Musa just walked over to look for Tecna in their room. She found her behind her computer as usual but her face was all serious.

"What 's up Tec?" Musa asked

"Oh I just found out who 's Myrta's family and now I am verifying the results. Would you please tell me when everyone, including the Trix, are here?" Tecna answered.

"Do they have to know too?"

"Yes they have to know." Tecna said

"Okay, it 's your call."

With that Musa left Tecna alone. The door of their dorm opened again and Icy and Bloom came in.

"Hi Icy, how 's your little rugrat doing?" Musa asked.

"Well Dawn is now asleep and I would prefer that you refer to her as a child instead of a rodent." Icy answered "the next time you call her a rugrat I will put you literally on ice."

"Wow, back off tough lady" Musa warned Icy.

"Hey guys, we are here to get along not to fight." Bloom stopped the two of them. Icy just sighed and apologised as did Musa. The door to Stella's room opened and out came Stella and Darcy introducing the new Stormy. She came out in the navy blue dress in which she looked stunning. They had even removed the heavy eyeshadow from her face and put on something lighter to make her look more her age. Stormy looked at the group who were impressed by her new look while she enjoyed the attention. She then decided it was time to hit the books again but Musa stopped her as she called Tecna. Tecna came out of her room with a bunch of papers looking at the girls. She then told everyone to sit down.

"As you know I have been searching for Myrta's family for several days now. This afternoon I finally got some results from the databases I 've been searching through. There were three sets of DNA that could match up with Myrta's. First of all was Stormy's DNA" Tecna explained as she looked at Stormy who suddenly was very interested in what this tech fairy had to tell. "After a careful examination I found out she is Myrta's half sister. They share the same father. I have been looking for your father's DNA in order to find him but I came up empty. The second set I looked at was Bloom's which I found surprising at first but now that I know that Myrta is your niece it isn't. She was born a few weeks after you did, Bloom."

"So that would make us cousins?" Myrta interrupted.

"Not exactly," Tecna continued her story "As a matter of fact... Bloom is your aunt. Your mother is her sister Daphne. At least now you know who your remaining family members are even though this is somewhat surprising."

Stormy looked as if she was going to cry as Myrta looked at Bloom as she whispered the word 'aunt' to herself. Bloom shook her head, while she wondered why Daphne never told her. Was she afraid that she couldn't handle it? Well looking on the bright side she now had a niece as old as her. Stella started to laugh while everyone was still processing what was just said.

"Why are you laughing?" Darcy asked her sister.

"Well can you imagine Myrta say aunt to Bloom" Stella said making everyone laugh. Stormy then stood up while tears were rolling down her cheeks. She wanted to get away from this. She couldn't believe that the little wica wannabe was her sister. Moreover she was Bloom's cousin. She had to get out. Before she had reached the door she collapsed. Myrta ran over to Stormy who was now down at floor crying her eyes out. Myrta held her in her arms in an attempt to comfort her. Bloom also came over while Icy's face changed from smiling into a dark cloud. Now she had to worry about Stormy even more than in the past. Stormy had to adjust to the fact that she no longer was an only child and that she has to accept that. Maybe Stormy wasn't ready for this but now that it was out in the open they all had to deal with it. Stormy had always been a bit instable and this was due to a lack of love and encouragement what made her insecure about herself and now the added family wasn't going to get her to find some stability in life. Myrta was a sweet girl and maybe they will pull through together.


	21. Getting by

**Getting by.**

**Alfea, Winx Dormitory.**

It had been only a few days now but Stormy was now a regular visitor to the Winx dorm. She had accepted the truth of Myrta being her sister and that Bloom was Myrta's aunt. She saw things in another perspective now and tried to bond as much as she could with Myrta. Icy had told her not to be mad at Myrta because she couldn't help it that she was the daughter of a fairy and her father. Now it made more sense to Stormy why her mother wanted to kill a fairy for stealing her boyfriend. She had asked Bloom to find out what had really happened since she was the only one who could ask Daphne about it. Today Bloom would explain what had happened. They were now all together sitting. Bloom stood up and looked at Stormy and Myrta.

"When Daphne was seventeen when she met this man who she didn't really like. He had this aura of evil surrounding him. He tried to flirt with her but she just wasn't interested. After a while he gave up or so Daphne thought. After a while she walked into him again but this time there was something different about him. She felt it hard to resist him and before she knew she had been to bed with him. He left her after he got what he wanted from her and she never met him again. She wondered why he wanted her this badly at the time but she thinks that he wanted her to have this child. She found out she was pregnant six weeks later and didn't have the guts to tell mum and dad about it until off course they found out one day. They had been very worried about her but they were also surprised. Now the queen and her daughter were pregnant. When I was born Daphne was still carrying Myrta but she spend a lot of time with me talking about her. We even spent some time together as babies. Two weeks after the birth of Myrta Sparkx was being attacked by the Dark coven. In the chaos of the attack she lost Myrta and to make sure that there was someone to survive the destruction she saved me first and then she started looking for you but instead of finding you she ran into Jizebel who immediately tried to kill her. She didn't succeed because a higher power intervened. Since then Daphne lives on another plane of existence. She told me to tell you that she misses you very much and loves you with all her hart."

Myrta had tears in her eyes as she looked at Bloom. Her mother had lost her to never be with her again but she couldn't be angry at her. She stood up walked to the window and looked outside. Stormy walked over to her and stood there next to her.

"I 'm sorry for what my mother did to you." Stormy said to Myrta.

"It 's not your place to apologise. Your mother has already paid the price for destroying my home and taking away my mother. You don't have to feel guilty for what your mother did to us."

"You 're too kind for me. I wish I could do something to make up for the loss you suffered."

"What loss? I 've never known my mother so there are no hard feelings about not being able to have known her. On the other hand I have never known that the people I called my parents weren't my real parents. They didn't even tell the truth to Ms Griffin. A few weeks after Ms Griffin had interrogated them they were arrested for baby snatching. Turns out that they had been stealing babies all over the universe to sell them to other people. In the end it turned out that they had taken me from my crib. They never told me where they had taken me or who's place I was taken from. The only thing that went wrong for them was that they for some reason couldn't get me sold since none of the clients they had at the time wanted me. So they raised me and now I am here while they are in prison. I can't say that I had a bad childhood, actually I was quite happy as a child." Myrta said as she hugged Stormy to make her feel better. Stormy had never been hugged so much as the last several weeks and she started to like it. The warm feeling from being loved by someone was confusing her at first but as time passed she got comfortable with it. As they let go of each other she smiled at Myrta and then she said she had to head back to her room to study. Icy agreed and together they went to their room. Myrta and Bloom looked at each other for a moment before Myrta went to her room with a smile on her face. Bloom took off to her room knowing that with time it would all work out.

**Aracklion, in a small village.**

"You think we can pull this off." A man said to his comrades.

"Yes we can as long as the king thinks we are refusing to accept his daughter as a member of the royal family he wouldn't dream of this happening and then we are in complete control of the government. The two houses will have to do as we say and the king is nothing more than a symbolic leader. We are the ones with the real power then."

"Yes, but than his son has to make the right decision or we have to carry out our threat and are we willing to do that?"

"Off course we are. If you want power you must be willing to sacrifice something in the process."

"I 'm not that sure about it."

"He will make the right choice. He is the son of this weakling we call the king." as the group started to laugh.

**Alfea, Class room.**

Stormy and Icy were sitting next to each other as they were paying attention in class or so it seemed because Stormy's thoughts seemed to drift most of the time. Icy had noticed it the hour before and she noticed it now again. She took a look at Stormy who was looking in the direction of Flora. She analysed Stormy's look in her eyes and couldn't believe it. Stormy was checking Flora out. Had the storm witch fallen in love or was she plain horny? She decided to ask her after class. As soon as class was over everybody went out for a break. Icy pulled Stormy aside so she could talk to her.

"Hey Stormy were my eyes deceiving me or were you checking Flora out?" Icy asked.

"Eh, What do you mean?" a blushing Stormy replied.

"You 're blushing, I 've never seen you blush before. So what is it? Do you like her a lot?" Icy pushed the issue. Stormy knew that Icy wasn't blind so she should tell her.

"Well I think I love her. She was one of the few fairies that was supportive, caring and helping when we first got here. I don't know how or when it happened but I developed these feelings for her and I can't shake them off. It isn't natural to love a woman you know."

"If it is natural or not, you are having your first crush and I like it. It is about time that you started to show you are human after all. Even if you have fallen for a girl."

As they went out of the school building to find the rest Flora walked in looking for Ms Faragonda. Stormy looked her in the eye for a moment as she started to blush again and stammered that she might be in her office. Icy almost burst out into laughter at the sight of Stormy not knowing how to handle this situation. When Flora left for Faragonda's office Stormy was watching her leave as she was longing to hold this nature fairy in her arms. Icy just laid a hand on her shoulders as a sign of understanding. She still had feelings for Sky but knowing that he "s her brother had changed everything. She had to find someone new to love. She hoped that maybe Stormy would get lucky with Flora. It would do a world of good to Stormy but was Flora into girls? She wasn't the type. As they went out Bloom waved at them to join the group.

"Well we have been talking last night about making you members of our little club here." Bloom started to tell them "After a long but healthy discussion we decided that you two are now members of the Winx club. Well what do you say to that?"

"Is there some kind of initiation ritual we have to perform to become members?" Icy asked but Bloom shook her head "Well then I accept this membership."

"What about you Stormy?" Darcy asked.

"Well, I ... I ..." Stormy thoughtfully said "I will accept but why me? I 'm a witch and so is Icy."

"Yes you are a witch, Icy we 're not sure yet what she is, but you are trying hard to become one of the good witches so you may be one of us." Stella answered.

"Wait a minute, I 'm not really a witch?" Icy asked.

"After a test done by a special pixie her conclusions were that there was a patently obvious proof that you were also like Darcy and Myrta: A half witch, half fairy." Tecna answered her question.

"Waw, I 'm not fully a witch and that also explains why Ms Faragonda wants me to tap deeper into my source of power. One day I will grow wings too so it seems." Icy got excited as Stormy started to feel isolated. She could have known that Icy was a fairy too. So this also meant that she was the only witch on campus here. She smiled at the thought of being the only pure witch on campus. Then the bell rang to announce classes were starting again. The group went in for the next session.

**Solaria, royal palace.**

"Has the Aracklion government gone mad." The king of Solaria said as he read their ultimatum "Get me the king of Aracklion on the line. I want to know what is going on there."

The ultimatum stated that he should convince his eldest daughter to marry Prince Sky of Aracklion or he would face a war between Solaria and Aracklion. He knew that his army was no match for the Aracklion army but still he wouldn't sell out Darcy like this. He was going to negotiate about it. It couldn't have come at a worse time. He was already in the middle of negotiating a treaty between the nobles and commons on Solaria. The Solarian common people were finally getting their rights as was promised in the treaty the king signed when he married Melina. Now they were finally giving in since he had the support of the people and the nobles had lost power in the past 15 years. Only the king still held the power. Now the king assigned representatives for the people in the court which should be chosen by the people themselves. The king knew that he had to give some participation in ruling the realm but this would make him a better ruler. He would now know what the people really want and not what the nobles told him the people want. If there was going to be a war he would need the nobles too in this fight since they were trained fighters whereas the commons were amateurs. This really was a problem for him. If the treaty had been signed already there was no problem but now the nobles could turn back the clock and take away their promise to the king. He had to find a way to get this treaty signed first.

**Alfea, Bloom's room.**

Bloom was studying for her test she had in potions class while Flora was taking care of her plants. Bloom looked up from her books and put them aside for a minute.

"Hey Flora, what's the deal with you and Stormy these days?" Bloom asked.

"What do you mean?" Flora replied.

"Well I noticed how you were looking at her during fight class" Bloom started "by a lack of a better expression I 'd say you were drooling at her."

"No I wasn't." Flora said as she started to blush.

"You were totally checking her out and when Stella mentioned she was a lean mean fighting machine you agreed she was lean but not mean. Moreover you even blushed the moment she looked your way after her test."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I think she likes you too, haven't you noticed how she is always a loss at words when you start talking to her. Reminds me of someone who had the same problem when a certain someone came looking for her." Bloom reminded Flora about her behaviour towards Helia before they were in a relationship. Flora remembered that part very well but suggesting that she was in love with Stormy was over the top. She was a girl and girls don't have relationships with girls. Bloom had a lot of nerve calling her a lesbian. She got up after she finished taking care of her last plant and went out.

"Hey I didn't mean to make you angry but look I just wanted to know what was going on." Bloom tried to apologise but Flora closed the door with a slam. As soon as she was out of the room she bumped into Stella who asked her what she was so angry about but she just walked out of the dormitory when Bloom opened her door. Stella was curious about what was going on but Bloom just answered that Flora had something personal to deal with. Flora went outside in the garden and sat down next to a tree. After a few moments she felt someone else sitting down next to her. She looked up and saw Stormy sitting next to her.

"Is something the matter?" Flora asked Stormy.

"Not really." Stormy answered

"You seem to be very angry."

"Well Icy just knows how to get me angry without really trying."

"Why would she want that?"

"Testing my patience."

"I see."

"What are you so angry about."

"I had a major disagreement with Bloom but in a way I think she had a point."

"Then why stay angry?"

"Why are you still angry?"

"I 'm just here to cool my anger."

"So am I"

The two then looked in each others eyes for a moment but as soon as they realised what they were doing they looked in another direction. They sat there for a little while longer and then they went back in.


	22. Choices choices

**Choices, choices.**

**Alfea, lake.**

Sky had asked Bloom for a late afternoon picnic and as they enjoyed it they were admiring the view. Sky had been nervous during the whole event so at one point Bloom wanted to know what bothered him.

"Well," Sky started "We know each other for three years now and we are a couple for almost two years so I wanted to ask you if you want to be my wife some day."

"Oh Sky, I 'd love to be your wife some day." Bloom answered as she kissed him. Sky then pulled out a little box and opened it. In the box was a beautiful ring with a sparkling diamond. He took it out of the box and put it around Bloom's finger. She looked at it with a big smile on her face.

"Well this means I 'm going to marry the next king of Aracklion." Bloom said.

"I was actually thinking of abstaining from the throne and leave the crown to Icy. That way the people have to accept her as princess of Aracklion. I don't know if they will accept the fact that I 'll abstain to become king of Sparkx but it 's something that I feel I should do."

"Yes, but the people of Aracklion have their doubts for a good reason. Icy isn't exactly known for her good deeds. The fact that she gave birth to your firstborn is not going to right every wrong she did in their eyes. The best thing you could do is to directly ask the people what they want by organising a referendum about it. Maybe the representatives of the people may be wrong about what the people want. I 've seen it happen on Earth more than once. In a democratic society as Aracklion that would be the best thing to do then."

"That may work. We let the people decide on accepting Icy as a member of the royal family and if the people really are against it then we just accept it. There will be no discussion about Dawn. She is my daughter and as such the next crown princess. I 'm sorry Bloom but our children won't become rulers of Aracklion unless Dawn decides not to take the crown."

"Our children can still become rulers of Sparkx. We have two kingdoms to rule honey."

"Why don't we just wait with this discussion until then."

"You 're right lets enjoy the now and worry less about the future." Bloom finished their conversation as she kissed him and pulled him on top of her. They got so wound up in their making out that soon it became more than that. About an hour later they were lying next to each other tired but satisfied as people call it. They looked at each other feeling better than ever and kissed each other again.

"Bloom, maybe we went a bit overboard." Sky said

"Do you regret it?"

"No I don't but maybe it would have been better if we had waited."

"Well sometimes we can't fight nature." Bloom said as she got herself ready to go back to Alfea. Sky just smiled and took her back to Alfea. Once he had dropped her of she went straight to her room. After she had taken a shower she looked at Flora who was curious about why Bloom had come back with this mile long smile on her face.

"Come on Bloom out with it." Flora demanded.

"Sky asked me to marry him." Bloom said as she showed Flora the ring on her finger.

"Waw that's great sweety. Lets celebrate. Up for pizza and a drink."

"Actually I 'm still stuffed from the picnic we went on." Bloom told her friend as she sat down on her bed. Flora had the feeling that Bloom wasn't telling everything but for now she would let it slide.

**Aracklion, Royal Palace.**

The king was reading the ultimatum the house of commons had sent him. His son had to marry the eldest daughter of the Solarian king or the people's army would overthrow the king and the nobles. The king wondered how large this army could be since there was already a large part on their way to Solaria too. The nobles had sent their personal soldiers to the royal palace in case these threats were to be carried out. The king now wished he could find a way to reach the people. As long as he had been on the throne he had never been allowed to address the people himself so how would they know what he had to say or wanted to do. He was always dealing with their representatives or the nobles. Only his staff knew him better. They all like him as a ruler. Some were on staff when his mother was still Queen and no one liked his mother back then since she still acted as an absolute ruler. He never wanted to keep it up. He wanted his realm to become a democratic realm in which he was part of the government. Now he was left out of every decision even about the army. Although in theory he was still the one to decide if the army should be deployed or not. If they really wanted his son to marry Darcy they would have to accept Icy as his daughter too. He started to write a letter to the houses stating that he was going to agree only if Sky would agree with them and his daughter and granddaughter were given their titles as princesses of Aracklion. If they would not agree this realm would be doomed because Solaria would be protected by his personal army and if necessary he would call in the help of his allies to protect Solaria from his people. He hoped that they would change course over that. He knew that his allies weren't allowed to deploy their armies on Aracklion soil so this way his threat carried some weight. He now had to tell Sky about it. He was looking at the door waiting for his son to arrive. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," He invited his guest in.

"Hello father you wanted to see me." Sky entered the king's office.

"Yes son, how are you doing?"

"Great actually, I asked Bloom to marry me and she said yes so everything is great." Sky said as he looked at his father who seemed not to glad with this development.

"Son I 'm afraid you will have to call off the engagement. The realm is in danger of ending up in a civil war. The house of commons have sent me an ultimatum. By the end of the month I have to convince you to marry Darcy, princess of Solaria. I already called in favours all over the universe in order to save Solaria from a war. The king of Solaria has been negotiating for days now to get our army to stand down but the house of the commons are not giving in before you have agreed to marry Darcy and signed a treaty in which you will state that you won't marry any other woman unless Darcy would die. She has to sign the treaty as well. So the two of you are forced to marry each other to maintain the peace in the realms of Solaria and Aracklion."

"Bloom would be mad at all of us, why do we give in to them so easily?" Sky asked.

"Ever since your great grandmother we had been used as figure heads for what they want us to do. The people don't even know me. I asked for a referendum like you suggested to me yesterday and guess what we are getting it but it will now be on the issue if they want you to marry Darcy or Bloom. Bloom is well known for all the good things she has done in the past two years but Darcy can be chosen based on the fact that she is not in line for a crown. Only if princess Stella would die before she has offspring she could become queen of Solaria. Darcy was foolish to abstain from the throne. If she hadn't there would be a quarrel over the throne of Solaria and the two sisters still had to fight it out who was going to get the crown."

"So Icy is not going to get her title as princess of Aracklion." Sky reasoned.

"Actually one of the conditions of talking you into this marriage was that if you marry Darcy, Icy and Dawn will be officially recognised as a member of the royal family with titles and all. I may not have any power as a ruler but I am smart enough to get something out of the deal." The king grinned.

"So in order to even try to convince me to marry Darcy you asked for the one thing they have been refusing all along. Great dad but what about Bloom?"

"I will tell her myself what the game being played here is. It 's maybe better she hears it from me than from you. Did you bring her with you as I asked?"

"Yes I did." Sky said with a sad tone in his voice.

"I know how you feel son. I only hope that you are the last king who has to suffer this." the king said to his son. They both went out of the office and looked around for Bloom. They found her together with Icy and Muriel. Icy was talking with her stepmother about the latest things Dawn had been up to. The three of them laughed at the humorous things a child can do. Muriel was about to share one of the thing that Sky had pulled of as a child when the father and son came in. The look on their faces was enough for them to stop laughing. Something was up and none of them was going to like it.

"Bloom I have to tell you something you 're not going to like. As it stands I 've lost control over my government so I 'm isolated to do anything. The nobles still support me but the common people are now voting over who they want to be the next queen of Aracklion. The representatives of the commons have forced me into a stalemate. I refuse to give in to their demands and this way start a civil war here and a war in Solaria or I give in and nothing happens. They demanded me to convince Sky to marry Icy's cousin Darcy. I 've tried to get the idea out of their heads but they are convinced that Darcy would make a better queen to Aracklion then you. The house of the commons is now ruling the country and I can only watch it happen." The king said with a frown on his face. Bloom started to realise what this could mean. If Sky wouldn't agree with the marriage the realm would end in a civil war. She had to sacrifice her love to save millions of people. It was hard to swallow for her especially since they just got engaged. Sky was about to cry too but he fought off the tears. Bloom walked up to Sky and took his hand in hers.

"We can wait for the outcome of the voting and if the outcome isn't the one we want we do what is best for Aracklion and Solaria. It would be best if we could stop this war before it even begins. We may need all these armies one day to stop Nosferatu." Bloom sniffed

"But Bloom I wanted to marry you, not Darcy" Sky said.

"I know Sky but we must play the hand we 're dealt. Right now we don't have the right cards in our hand. I am willing to sacrifice myself for the greater good even if it hurts so much. I want you to do the same for me. Maybe one day we can be together again." Bloom comforted Sky while he held on to her. She knew that he would do the right thing after all. It came all down to defeating the commons in their own game.

"You know dear brother, they are making a terrible mistake by making Darcy the future queen of Aracklion. She is a bit more power hungry than I am." Icy hinted something.

"Oh no she wouldn't?" Sky asked.

"She is partly a witch you know, and witches like to get even. With a little luck the house of commons will go down and you and the nobles can finally instate the democracy you had in mind." Icy concluded.

"So if the people would choose Darcy they would be bringing in their own downfall." Sky started to like this prospect but still he had to marry her then and he wanted to get out of it.

"Don't worry my son maybe the people have more sense than we think so wait until tomorrow and then we will see the results." The king tried to lighten the mood even though he knew that the house of the commons had already manipulated the whole referendum to their liking.

**Solaria, Royal palace.**

Stella and Darcy were on their way to see their father as they saw soldiers left and right getting ready for war.

"What is going on here?" Darcy asked Stella.

"Beats me. I never seen so many soldiers around. I even recognised a few Aracklion royal soldiers here. I think we 're at war with someone soon." Stella answered.

"Lets hope it's not Nosferatu because we 're not ready to take him on."

"No it's impossible since queen Amentia's weekly reports on the iced cave are still positive. No one has tried to melt the ice and no one even tried to get passed her guards near the caves. So it can't be Nosferatu."

The two of them reached their father's office and went in. The king looked up at his two daughters as he started to smile. He saw how well they got along. He wanted to tell them that he was happy to see them but he had to hurt Darcy's feelings now.

"Hello my little starlight, hello moonshine" He greeted his girls.

"What is going on dad?" Stella demanded to know.

"Well it all depends on Darcy. The reason why we are preparing for war is that in Aracklion the government has finally shown their true colours. They weren't interested in helping the king rule his realm but they want to rule themselves. Now they try to get the royal family out by forcing the crown prince into a marriage. If he disagrees the Aracklion army will come down on Solaria while Aracklion will end up in a civil war. Prince Sky has already agreed to marry who they wanted him to marry if it was the people's choice too. Right now there is a referendum going on in Aracklion but as soon as the results come in and they are all in favour of the government it will all come down to one person. The Aracklion house of the commons want Darcy to marry Sky. Preferably at the end of the school year. So Darcy you now know what the score is." The king finished his story. Darcy who had listened carefully started to see what was going on and began to cry. She didn't want to marry her friend's boyfriend but with things being as they were at the time she knew that she had to think of the greater good and do what was right.

"Father, what would happen if I refuse?" Darcy asked already knowing the answer.

"Well Solaria will be attacked by the Aracklion army and we aren't capable to hold them off."

"Why are there Aracklion royal soldiers here?" Stella asked

"They were sent here by the king himself to defend the royal palace against their army."

"I will marry Sky but only at the end of the school year and not a day sooner." Darcy interrupted them as she made her decision. She didn't really want to but for her new home she could make this sacrifice. It couldn't be that bad marrying a good friend although she 'd rather had found her own prince charming. The only thing she worried about was how was Bloom going to take it. She could become jealous, mad and out for revenge. One thing was certain she would be hurt badly.


	23. Heartaches and comfort

**Heartaches and comfort.**

**Alfea, Winx dormitory**

Bloom and Icy arrived at Alfea three days after the referendum at Aracklion. The results were exactly like Bloom had predicted, the people wanted Darcy as Sky's wife. As a result Sky give in and signed the treaty stating that he would engage himself to Darcy. Sky was very emotional when he signed the treaty but now he had secured the peace. Bloom wanted to return the engagement ring she got from him but he wanted her to hold on to it. He hoped that something would happen some day that would make the people change their minds about the contemporary government. As soon as Bloom entered the dorm she saw Darcy and Stella sitting together on the couch. They were as depressed as Bloom was about the whole situation. When Bloom got closer Darcy looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Bloom laid a hand on Darcy's shoulder as she told her it wasn't her fault. She then sat down next to Darcy as she started to cry herself. The two of them comforted each other for a while.

"I 'm sorry that I gave in so easily." Darcy said after a while.

"If the Aracklion army hadn't been at your doorstep you could have thought about putting up a fight. Now those gangsters who call themselves the people's representatives have forced all of us in a position we don't like to be" Bloom let her anger out "They even had the nerve to ask me if I was interested in signing a peace treaty with the Aracklion government. I told them that I would never sign a treaty with people who abuse military means to get what they want."

"So there is no way that Aracklion will become an ally to the Sparkx kingdom." Stella reasoned.

"Unfortunately, No" Icy said "Unless the government will change"

"I will make that government change." Darcy started "I will make them regret choosing me as their queen. You know how strong my psych powers are so I will give them some nightmares they won't ever forget."

"Darcy don't go turning back to who you were before." Bloom warned.

"I 'm a witch remember, they get even when they are scorned." Darcy pointed out.

"She's right, it is part of her nature being an in between." Icy concluded.

"Well don't you overdo it, please." Bloom pleaded.

"Don't worry, I also have to keep up appearances." Darcy promised.

**Red fountain, Sky's room.**

"Hey bro, this is a major bummer. You finally get round to ask Bloom to marry you and the next day you have to break up with her because some idiot thinks it would be in the kingdom's best interest to marry a Solarian princess. It would bring more prosperity and peace? What are they thinking back home? My father voted against the government's idea of making Darcy your wife. Most of the people he knows were all in favour of the idea. The fallen witch who is now a princess/fairy would be a good thing for Aracklion. Considering that it is the cousin from their very own princess Icy." Brandon blew off steam as he looked at his depressed friend.

"Knowing Darcy, she isn't going to let this slide. She will get back at those guys."Riven said.

"You 're not the only one who thinks that, my sister had the same idea." Sky said.

"If Icy and Riven think she might retaliate that would mean that they just signed a deal with the devil." Helia added. That made Sky look up with a grin on his face.

"Yes it would be. She can use her psychic powers on them to make them scare out of their boots. The moment they are scared enough to ask me to help them stop her from haunting them I can make my demands but I won't let them get out of the treaty they just forced me to sign. They really made a deal with the devil." Sky said in an evil way. Brandon and Riven had never seen so much anger and hatred in Sky's eyes before. They figured they had to help him to get through this. He was not going to loose his kindness over this and they would make sure of that.

**Alfea, Trix room.**

Stormy was lying on her bed trying to read a magazine but she was completely distracted. The only thing she had on her mind lately was how to seduce this very beautiful fairy. Every time she saw her she was a loss at words and she hated that. She always had an answer for everything and was actually famous at CT for her big mouth. Here she was known as the stammering witch. She looked in the mirror at herself. Here she was dressed in a white medium length skirt and a pink blouse looking like a goody two shoes fairy. She stood up and went out of her room. She walked through the halls of Alfea until she walked into Icy. Icy looked at her and asked how she was doing.

"Honestly I 'm doing not so well." Stormy answered "I feel like I 'm going nuts in here."

"What do you mean?" Icy asked.

"I don't know, I start to act and feel like a fairy instead as the witch I really am. You 're the one with the fairy blood in your veins not me then why am I becoming like one of them too."

"Maybe it has something to do with your feelings towards a certain fairy. You don't want to let her see your dark side anymore because you 're afraid that it might scare her off . Believe me that she knows that side of you but she will do whatever it takes to help you control that part of you. I can't really say if she will fall in love with you but the friendship you two have now is worth working on."

"Being in love isn't that easy especially if you can't be with the one you love."

"Tell me about it." Icy said as she thought about the events in the past few days.

"How is Bloom actually feeling now."

"She is crying her eyes out and she 's not alone. Darcy is crying hers out as well. I just left them in their dorm. They sat down next to each other and kept comforting each other. I was actually getting worried about you."

"Seems like everyone is worried about dear old Stormy these days." Stormy grunted "Why wasn't my mother like that. I 've grown up all by myself so why does anyone care now."

"Because we all like you, well I actually love you and so does Darcy. We grew up together and I think it wasn't all that but you never asked for help, you never showed compassion, you never listened to what we had to say. We always told you how much we loved you but you always said that emotions made us weak. Well it 's actually the other way around. Emotions make us stronger and you are getting stronger by the day so let people worry about you and let your feelings take you over."

"Maybe I should ask her out or something."

"Why don't you and if it wouldn't work out I will be there to comfort you." Icy eased her mind.

"I 'll ask her out tonight."

"Tonight? Are you sure?"

"Yes I am" Stormy answered not noticing a group of fairies coming their way. They were so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't noticed these girls were up to no good. Suddenly a number of bolts and blasts were fired at them. Stormy turned around as she felt the wave coming.

"Windshield." She yelled creating a barrier to protect herself and Icy who was getting ready to do some fighting of her own. They both looked at the group and counted about ten fairies ready to strike.

"If you want to fight us lets take it outside." Icy growled.

"We don't like it when you don't follow through on your sneak attack." Stormy barked at them as she flew out together with Icy. They both were ready and waiting for those fairies to give them a spanking. Ms Faragonda had seen the sneak attack from just round the corner and decided not to interfere in this since it was Amaril and her posse again. She hoped that Icy and Stormy would teach them a lesson they wouldn't forget. Griselda walked in on her telling her about the fight that was about to go down but Faragonda stopped her telling her she knew and that they were both going to just watch it instead of ending it. This time the winners stay and the losers will be kicked out of Alfea. She hoped that this would set an example for future troublemakers at Alfea. Amaril and her friends were lining up opposing Icy and Stormy.

"We are going to kick you out of Alfea once and for all" Amaril said to them as she ordered to open fire again. Icy and Stormy only deflected the attack and waited for them to take the initiative. The fairies decided to do a power convergence. Icy knew that she now had to get her power to the maximum to repel their attack so she concentrated very hard to summon as much power as she could. By trying it she suddenly lit up growing wings and changing into a light blue dress and velvet gloves. She wore high heeled boots and her gloomix shattered to pieces. Stormy saw what happened to Icy and hoped that by powering up herself she might even become strong enough to repel the upcoming attack. As she was powering up her gloomix fell to pieces as well and the two of them were ready to stop whatever the fairies would throw at them. As soon as the fairies had their converged force ready they sent it to the witches who were able to conjure up a shield by converging their powers. The moment the attack was repelled Icy decided it was time to give these fairies a good kick in the butt. The both of them converged their powers and created the most powerful attack they could think of and send the group an ice storm freezing them. That finished the fight once and for all. Faragonda came out of the building clapping her hands.

"Well done you two. You have paid attention while I was instructing you and today you did a fine job on converging powers. You two will be graded for this. On the other hand.." Faragonda started but got interrupted by Icy.

"We know we broke the rules but we just wanted to teach them a lesson so whatever we have to do we 'll do it without complaining."

"Good because you 're going to unfreeze them and then you 're both going to help Griselda to send them home. They have been warned before that the next time they would be thrown out. After that I want the two of you to clean the school." Faragonda said as she gave them a mop. Icy and Stormy started to smile knowing that some fairies at Alfea had been doing this before.

"Hey Stormy I think that date is now out of the question." Icy said

"Well there is always tomorrow." Stormy laughed thinking about how they were let off easy this time. The next time Ms Faragonda would kick them out.

**Alfea, Winx dormitory.**

The girls had seen the fight outside with great interest and when Icy had finally shown her wings they were excited to talk to her about it but it seemed that they had to wait since Ms Faragonda had punished them now. Because of the fact that the fight was over and no one had anything to talk about anymore they all went to their own room to study. Bloom picked up a few books and got to study on her bed. Flora seemed to be too distracted by something so Bloom decided to ask her roomy what was the matter.

"Well Flora what 's on your mind?" Bloom asked.

"Oh nothing you should be worrying about." Flora answered.

"Has it something to do with a certain witch?" Bloom asked as she saw Flora blush the moment the word witch fell.

"Maybe," Flora whispered.

"Maybe? Come on Flora you 're avoiding the subject for two weeks now and I didn't mention it again after your last blow out but you are so distracted lately that you sometimes use so much shampoo that you need to buy another bottle. You bought your third bottle this week and frankly it 's not like you to be like that. You hate to use more then necessary."

"Okay, I 'll admit I have feelings for Stormy but it is not natural to be in love with a woman. My parents would put me away if I came home telling them I 'm in love with a girl. I 'm not even sure if she wants me to be her girlfriend." Flora said.

"I know from a reliable source that she may feel the same about you. So why don't you give it a shot?"

"No, I can't."

"Are you afraid of getting hurt again?"

"Yes... No... I don't know. I want to love her but at home they would go nuts knowing that I 'm a lesbian. My parents would never understand. They still live in a world in which the natural order should be maintained and the natural order of things is me getting married with a man. So a relationship with Stormy would end the relationship between my parents and me."

"Are you afraid of what your parents would think about you? Or are you trying to convince yourself you 're not in love with Stormy?" Bloom asked as she saw Flora burst into tears.

"I don't know Bloom, I just don't know. I 'm torn between following my heart and doing what 's right. What would you do?"

"You 're asking me? I didn't have the option to choose. I was forced to give up Sky no matter how much we wanted to follow our heart we had to think about more than just Aracklion. The safety of Solaria was also at stake and this was not really a choice for Sky."

"But if there had been a reasonable situation. Lets say you had to make a choice between Sky and what your parents would say be the right choice of man. What would you do?"

"I would follow my heart but still Flora, it 's your choice not mine you should make."

"I know but since you put it that way I now know that I at least have to try and see what happens. I will ask Stormy out tomorrow." Flora decided.

"Wow, are we getting out of the closet Flora." Bloom asked.

"I definitely am" Flora replied as they both started to laugh.

"If it wouldn't work out I will lend you a shoulder to cry on honey." Bloom offered.

"Thank you for being so understanding. Do the others know?"

"Not as far as I know."


	24. Step up

**Step up.**

**Alfea, Trix room.**

Icy was lying on her bed trying to remember what the prophecy exactly said about the pure soul. For days now she had been breaking her head over this but with no result this far. She went over it one last time in her mind to see what it said exactly again. She wondered why she couldn't remember it anymore. When she got a splitting headache she got up and decided to get up and take a walk. The fresh air would do her some good since she had been cleaning all evening long. The school was now as clean as a whistle although Icy couldn't care less about it now. When she reached the courtyard she sat down on a bench and let the night wind blow in her face. It was cool and calming. Suddenly she heard someone else walk in the courtyard. When she looked around she saw Bloom walk around on her own as if she was looking for something. She decided to walk up to her.

"Bloom are you looking for something?" Icy asked her.

"Oh Icy, eh... well... I couldn't sleep tonight. My mind kept going over something that Faragonda told me during my first year here at Alfea. It was something about the great Dragon. I have the feeling that we won't be able to defeat Nosferatu but if we can summon the great Dragon we might be able to defeat him once and for all. The problem is how do we summon him. There is no book in the library that gives a hint about it. Even in the forbidden section there is a book about it."

"You have a forbidden section here?" Icy asked.

"Yes but only few get to read this books. I was lucky to read a few lines in a forbidden book in my freshman year."

"I once read a part of a prophecy in a forbidden book at Cloud Tower. I 've never been able to read it again or remember a certain part of it."

"Maybe we should ask Ms Faragonda permission to read the book again. When was it that you read the prophecy?"

"I was reading it during my pregnancy..." suddenly it became clear to Icy why she was able to read it then and never again. The curse put on her heart was not effective enough anymore to influence her to do the things she was supposed to do. She should have kept Dawn close to her then she would have remembered what the prophecy said. Bloom was also thinking about something. They decided to return to their rooms. As Icy returned to her room Stormy looked up from her bed asking where she had been. Icy told her to go back to sleep as she laid herself down again. She looked at her daughter's drawing she received last weekend on which she was portrayed as a monster slayer. With a smile on her face Icy drifted to sleep.

**Alfea, Winx Dormitory.**

After Bloom woke up she saw Flora stand up. Flora looked at her and asked where she had gone to last night.

"Well, I went out in the courtyard to clear my head. I have been thinking a lot about the things that have happened in the past two and a half years. I wondered if there was a way to put Nosferatu down forever. I think the only way we can put him away is by summoning the great Dragon but the thing is there is no summoning spell to call upon him. I met Icy in the courtyard who was clearing her head too because she was preoccupied with some prophecy she had read in a forbidden book at CT. Maybe we should read the forbidden book again. I 'm going to ask Ms Faragonda if Icy and I could read the book again." Bloom answered Flora while she was gathering her things to take a shower. Just as Flora wanted to take off to the bathroom they both heard the shower being turned on.

"Okay, sunshine princess has beaten me to it today. That means we have some time to discuss something else. You 've been spending a lot of time with the witches lately do you think they have changed for the better?"

"I don't know for sure but Darcy and Icy have changed since they 're here. Stormy, well in some way she is still old Stormy. Impulsive, quick to anger and violent. Frankly I don't know why you are so attracted to her because you 're the complete opposite of her."

"Well opposites attract." Flora said with a smile on her face. "Besides she isn't that quick to anger anymore. She is doing her best not to get angry for the least bit. I saw her being picked on by some of our classmates and she didn't even react. She just smiled it away. That 's the reason I asked."

"Well yesterday we saw her and Icy work together as one. It is rare for witches to work together. Most of them try to do things on their own. Maybe Stormy is changing but I hope she won't change to much." Bloom laughed as Flora started to blush.

"I 'm going to ask her to join me for a movie Saturday. What do you think?" Flora asked.

"Great idea. Need a chaperone?" Bloom asked on which Flora threw a pillow at Bloom. She caught it and returned it to Flora. They both laughed and joked for a while until Stella had left the bathroom. Flora rushed out of the room to take a shower as Bloom gathered her things to freshen up.

**Realm of the dead.**

Nosferatu smiled, he had succeeded in seducing the ones he wanted. They were now on their way to Shadowhaunt. The promise of great hidden powers here had lured many to this place. As soon as they had freed him from his prison he would take their souls and devour them. He was going to need their bodies to add to his undead army. There would be millions of soldiers at his disposal. The army of decay would look like a small army compared with his army. Every dead body will be resurrected and added to his army. Thousand years had passed and this time he had seen them die by the millions so he had a strong army to take out whoever tried to oppose him.

**Alfea, Faragonda's office.**

Bloom and Ice had gone to Ms Faragonda with the request to let them read one of the books in the forbidden book chamber. Faragonda was about to decline at first but then she changed her mind because they must have had a good reason to ask her this. Bloom had never before asked to read the forbidden book again.

"I want to know why the two of you want to read this book." Faragonda asked

"Well Icy read about a prophecy there and I found out about the great dragon in there. I think the two are related somehow." Bloom answered as Faragonda started to think. Maybe Bloom and Icy were meant to find out a part of the book for a reason. In Bloom's case it was necessary to know about Sparkx and the origin of her power. The prophecy however was meant to be brought together by the summoner and Icy couldn't be the summoner. Then how...? The more Faragonda thought about it the clearer it became that Griffin and her were the guardians of the prophecy until someone was able to read the whole prophecy. Bloom and Icy could be the ones to read it completely.

"I 'll allow it but you 'll have to wait until we have the library cleared from the other students. Only you two may be there. Wait here for a moment." Faragonda told them while she left. As soon as Icy and Bloom were alone they looked around the office.

"For a moment I thought she was going to decline." Bloom said.

"She could have but she thought it over maybe because we both want to read that book. The fact that she wanted to know our reason to read that book made it certain that she wanted to refuse at first."

"Well we seem to have gotten lucky that she at least asked for the reason we wanted to read that book." Bloom finished the conversation. A few minutes later Ms Faragonda came in telling them they could now go to the library. As soon as they entered the library the forbidden chamber open it's doors. Faragonda looked very surprised when it happened. When Bloom and Icy had entered the chamber the doors closed again as a book flew their way. It halted near the two of them so they could read what was on the page in front of them. It read:

_**a great evil in power equal to the Great Dragon will rise again from his dungeon to start destabilising the balance between good and evil. He will grow stronger with time and become the biggest threat to the realms of the living for he brings death and destruction as never seen before. For centuries his power will be unchallenged until the first of five signs to his downfall will happen. In an attempt to take the Dragonfire the realm called Sparkx, where the Great Dragon rests, will be destroyed by the three sisters who sold their souls to him in exchange for power. They will fail to obtain the Dragonfire and therefore pay the ultimate price. This is the first sign of thing to come. Then the union of two siblings will bring forth a baby that brings happiness to a cursed hart but great sadness as well. The mother will fight to give her baby a better life than the one she has been living until then. The third sign is the attack of the descendants of the three sisters on the schools of Magix in an attempt to finish what the coven of Darkness started. Their failure had started the day they thought to have stolen the Dragonfire. The next sign is the attempt to take the ultimate power through the keeper of the Shadowfire. Two lovers who are strong at heart will take that away from them. The last sign is the pure soul that is born a witch's sister but is neither witch nor fairy by nature. She will be instrumental in calling forth the circles of light and life. She is the one to unite the forces as the summoner calls for the great Dragon. The summoner is the one who carries the burden of the summoning spell on himself. The forces are formed by the summoner in the circle of light formed by the ones between the fairy and the witch. The circle of life formed by a tight group of fairies. The centre piece of the powers will call forth the Dragon on his resting ground and the Dragon will bring the old evil down once and for all.**_

Bloom looked at Icy quite puzzled as she wondered who this summoner could be. Icy was surprised that she had remembered the prophecy only to the point of the pure soul because she realised now what Nosferatu wanted to find out from Diaspro, Stormy and her.

"Okay if I understand this correctly we have to go to Sparkx to summon the Dragon. Darcy, Myrta and I form the circle of light whereas you fairies form the circle of life. Stormy is the one at the centre of the circles."

"Stormy?"

"I think I start to know what this tattoo on her back is."

"What tattoo?"

"Lets go Bloom we have to find Stormy." Icy said as she left the library followed by Bloom and Faragonda. As soon as Icy was in her room she looked around searching for Stormy. She came out and asked Bloom if she could be in their dormitory. Bloom thought it could be. As soon as they entered the Winx dorm they found Stormy talking with the rest of the group. Icy greeted everybody as did Bloom and Ms Faragonda. When everybody had noticed Ms Faragonda they went silent. Icy told them about the prophecy and what part they would play in it. Then she looked at Stormy when she was nearing the end of the story.

"Stormy, I think you are the Dragon summoner." Icy told her.

"ME?" Stormy yelled "I don't know how I would go about it."

"I want you to take of your dress." Icy said while everybody looked at each other. Had Icy gone mad?

"Do I have to" Stormy asked.

"We are all women here. There is nothing we haven't seen before on you." Icy said slowly loosing her patience. Stormy regretted to have put on this dress this morning because she started to get an idea why Icy wanted her to take of her clothes. She kept hesitating making Icy blow.

"Stormy do I have to strip you." Icy growled making Stormy turn around to Flora, who was sitting next to her, to ask her to unzip her dress. As soon as she had her dress down to her middle she stood up turning her back to Icy. She walked to her and started to look closely at the tattoo on her back. Bloom and Tecna joined her and saw that the tattoo was actually some kind of ancient hieroglyphs.

"I don't know if I can't translate these." Tecna said as she started to look them up in her computer.

"I don't know what it would actually says either." Bloom wondered.

"Stormy can translate them. She is very good in translating ancient texts. Even the ones she seemed not to be able to translate at first. She gave Etheltrude grey hair when she translated an old hair colour removing spell. Now this will be a challenge for her. We have to draw every symbol on a piece of paper in exact the same way as it is tattooed on her back. Who wants to do that because I 'm no good at it."

"Why don't we make a picture of her back." Tecna asked.

"Take a look at her back then you know why." Bloom said.

Near her spinal core she seemed to have overlapping symbols which might look like one symbol on a photograph.

"I will do it" Flora offered.

"Are you any good at drawing?" Icy asked.

"She has learned a lot from her former boyfriend." Bloom vouched for her.

"Hey guys I 'm getting cold here" Stormy complained making everyone laugh as Faragonda told her to put her dress back on. Stormy was relieved that she could get dressed again because she felt naked in front of Flora wondering what she would be thinking about her. Well she would know soon enough because the nature fairy was going to copy the tattoo on her back on paper so she could translate it into a spoken language again. Stormy wasn't looking forward to the prospect of lying on a bed with no clothes on while Flora was copying the symbols.


	25. Tying relations

**Tying relations  
**

**Realm of the dead.**

He felt how they were fighting to reach their destination creating even more servants for him. He was enjoying the fact that he was going to be free soon and he looked around at his collection of souls he was going to leave behind for a while but as soon as he had the universe on their knees he would be back. Along the way he would collect even more souls. He knew a few pretty interesting souls he wanted in his collection. This Bloom for instance and he also wanted Icy back since she had a lot to hide.

**Alfea, Trix room.**

Stormy was lying on her bed with her back exposed to Flora who had put a drawing table in the room so she could also magnify the symbols so Stormy could also see from her point of view which symbols were tattooed on her back. She looked up at Flora who was meticulously drew every symbol on paper. Stormy had to admit that Flora was doing a great job but it would take time to copy whatever was written on her back. One mistake and the translation comes out wrong. She was not to comfortable lying their half naked especially not with Flora around.

"Well Flora what do you think?" Stormy asked.

"It 's very hard but with the right amount of patience we will get there. I have to look carefully at every symbol on your back before I draw it. I hope you are comfortable on the bed."

"Honestly I don't know how long it has been that I had been lying on a bed for some reason other than sleeping. It is getting cold at my back though." Stormy laughed.

"I thought so, you 've goose bumps all over you." Flora said as she put on the heater "there soon you won't be that cold."

"Thank you Flora"

Flora got back to work again. Soon it was warm enough in the room for Stormy but Flora started to sweat because it was too warm for her now. She was wearing a warm sweater which she now regretted. She decided to take it off but first she needed to get a T-shirt. She asked if Stormy had one she could borrow. Stormy told her to look in her closet. There Flora found one so she took off her sweater and changed into the T-shirt. That felt better already but then she looked at Stormy who had been watching her every move. It made Flora smile and think about the plans she wanted to make with Stormy over the weekend, if there was going to be time. She then walked back to the drawing table and started to draw again. After a few minutes she got a naughty idea.

"Stormy, did you like what you saw when I was changing." Flora asked making the witch blush.

"You look in... great shape." Stormy answered trying to sound neutral.

"Thank you." Flora said knowing that Stormy couldn't get her eyes off of her. She tried hard to concentrate on what Flora had put on paper but every time she looked up at a symbol the sight of Flora changing came into her mind. How she wanted to have grabbed her and kissed her. Now she was just lying there in front of the one she had fallen in love with not able to do anything. What had happened to her? If she wanted something in the past she just took it. She looked at Flora again and as soon she saw the fairy's face she wished she could put her lips on the soft lips of Flora. Flora was enjoying the fact that the witch was struggling with her emotions on the bed. Flora suddenly felt a cramp in her hands making her drop her pencil. Stormy looked at her as she tried to rub the cramp out of her hand.

"Why don't you rest for a while." Stormy offered what Flora accepted. She sat down next to Stormy who grabbed her blouse and put it on for now. They were now sitting opposite each other looking in each other's eyes. Stormy was a loss at words the moment she looked into Flora's eyes. Flora reached out for Stormy and pulled her close to her. When their lips met Stormy just closed her eyes and kissed her deeply. Their lips remained sealed together for a long time until they were both out of air. They then looked deep in each other's eyes for some time and then they started making out on the bed. After some time Flora held Stormy in her arms.

"I love you Stormy." Flora whispered in the witch's ear.

"I love you too Flora." Stormy said to her. They then looked at the drawing table and decided it was better to get back to work instead of loosing time making out to much. Flora got back to the drawing table while Stormy took off her blouse and lied down again. The two of them were going to be fine. They were thinking about how the rest was going to take the news on them being a couple.

**Alfea, Winx room.**

Darcy was looking at the letter she received from the Aracklion government congratulating her. In a few weeks she would be introduced publicly to the Aracklion people as the fiancé of prince Sky. Her face was a thundercloud when she was reading the letter while Stella was reading a magazine.

"Why so angry?" Stella asked her.

"The Aracklion government has sent me this letter to congratulate me on my engagement to prince Sky and that in three weeks from now I will be introduced to the public. As if I wanted to marry him. They forced me to. If I had said no we were at war now with Aracklion and in the end Solaria would have been occupied and we would be locked up in our palace. Then they would still force this marriage down our throats if we liked it or not. I just want to know how they did it. The people of Aracklion voted in favour of our marriage over a possible marriage between Sky and Bloom bringing a better ruler to Aracklion. I 'm not cut out to be a ruler. I 'm just a simple witch."

"If you were just a simple witch, you wouldn't have wings and a king as a father. I understand your reluctance to be the crown princess of Solaria because for all these years you thought you were a witch with no special strings attached. When you knew I was your little sister and heir to the Solarian crown you decided not to take that away from me. You could have gotten it you know. I am not looking forward to become the queen of Solaria right after finishing school. I hope dad will stay on the throne until I at least have had some time to get married, enjoying some time with my husband and even have a few children."

"I hope I will get that time too." Darcy finished the conversation. They both looked at each other with a smile on their faces. At that moment someone knocked at their door. When Stella opened the door Sky was standing there with flowers. Stella invited him in and then she left. When she got out she saw Bloom at work in her room and decided to talk to her since it must be weird for her to have her former boyfriend coming over to meet with his newly forced upon him fiancé. They sat there talking about it but Bloom didn't really show her emotions at first. After some time she was crying in Stella's arms. Sky in the meanwhile was sitting next to Darcy who had accepted the flowers which she immediately put in a vase. They just sat there silently next to each other. Darcy then looked up and started to talk.

"Sky, do you think we will be a happy couple?"

"Maybe, I don't really know but then again who 's to say that Bloom and I would have gotten married in the end?"

"We 'll see then how it will work out."

"Yes, I will do my best to make sure you 're happy."

"I 'll try to do the same."

A long silence followed and then Sky pulled out a little box,looked at it and got down on his knees making Darcy laugh.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Well I have to do this," Sky sighed as he opened the box revealing a platinum ring with a small diamond put on top of it "Darcy, would you give me the pleasure of becoming my wife?"

Darcy, who was almost bursting out in laughter over this awkward proposal, acted as if she needed to think about it. After a she finally got herself under control again she told him that she would marry him. Sky took the ring out of the box and put it around her finger. They both then looked in each other's eyes and tears started to form in their eyes. They both started to cry thinking about what they could have had. As they were comforting each other they never noticed Stella coming in. Stella looked at them and knew that there were three people unhappy about the forced marriage. She just left Bloom asleep on her bed and it looked as these two weren't off any better. She left the room again and decided to call Brandon to come and pick up a very depressed Sky. Darcy and Bloom could look each other in the eyes without getting angry or start another crying fit but the moment Sky comes in they all start crying. Bloom for missing Sky, Sky for missing Bloom and Darcy for not being able to choose her own husband. When this wasn't going to stop they would have to take in consideration that Nosferatu could win this war.

**Gardenia, Bloom's place.**

Icy had been given the day off at school so she could visit her daughter. When she arrived Vanessa was getting ready to go to work.

"Come on Dawn, we have to go now. I need to open the shop at one. You can take a nap there." Vanessa told the little girl who then came over so she could be sat down in the child's seat in the back of the car. The child started to resist again as Vanessa tried to put the safety belts on. Icy had seen the scene and decided to help by using a sleeping spell. Dawn fell asleep in seconds making Vanessa look over her shoulders to see Icy who smiled at her.

"Is she always like this?" Icy asked

"Most of the time." Vanessa answered.

"Well like mother like daughter. I was always a trouble maker. Maybe that 's the reason why mum put me asleep a lot during my baby years. The child needs to learn when to listen. At first I thought about restraining her with a restraining spell."

"Well I 'm on my way to my shop do you want to join?"

"With pleasure."

The two got in the car, buckled up and drove off. When they arrived at Vanessa's flower shop Icy started to smile at the sight of the many different flowers. She then went to the back of the car to pick up Dawn and carried the sleeping child in as Vanessa opened the shop. In the back of the shop there was a children's bed. Icy laid her daughter in the bed and took a look at the sleeping child.

"When will she wake up again" Vanessa asked.

"When her usual nap time has passed." Icy answered "I didn't put a heavy sleeping spell on her. Only strong enough to make her fall asleep since she was tired already. Now she will sleep for one maybe two hours. Can I help you?"

"You could help me today by just making sure that she won't get herself in trouble for one day." Vanessa said.

"That won't be a problem." Icy smiled as they both went into the shop. The customers that came in looked at Icy wondering who this white haired young woman could be. Vanessa told them that she was a friend of the family. Icy was glad to hear that Dawn had woken up so she had a reason to get out of the shop. As soon as Dawn saw Icy she was very happy and excited.

"Mummy" Dawn yelled at her.

"Hello sweety had a good nap." Icy asked her as the child nodded. Icy checked if the girl had to go to the little ladies room but Dawn didn't need to. When Dawn was al ready to walk around Icy decided to take her to the park so Vanessa could work. They agreed to meet at home so Dawn could have dinner, a bath and then of to bed. Once that was settled Dawn and Icy were of to the park where a lot of women looked at her with a disgusted face. They all knew about the new child that Vanessa had at home and about the mother that was still at school but came in every weekend. Now she was here on a week day but still they felt that the young woman should take care of her own child. If only they knew the whole truth about them.

"Mum, why are they all looking at us so angry." Dawn asked.

"They 're not angry with you, they just don't like it that for the duration of the school year I leave you with Mike and Vanessa."

"I love them."

"I know you do but soon we will move to your grandparents."

"We move in with daddy."

"Yes," Icy answered her daughter's question while she felt a sharp pain through her hart. This was something she wasn't looking forward to. She had to live together with Sky who she still had these feelings for and moreover how was she going to explain it to Dawn one day that her father is her mother's brother. She tried to suppress the tears that were about to form in her eyes. And now that Darcy was going to be her stepmother instead of Bloom was only going to make things more difficult. The child had been focused on Bloom to be here other mother and she spent a lot of time with Bloom. Bloom had grown attached to the little one as well. It wasn't easy for Icy to admit but Bloom would make a better stepmother than Darcy. Icy hoped she was mistaking about Darcy but as far as she had seen her with children she wasn't to good in getting along with them. Maybe the lack of parental love was one of the reasons she seemed to be bad at taking care of children. Icy though about herself the same way.

"Hey, aren't you one of these looser friends of Bloom" she heard a voice behind her. She chose to ignore it but the girl that had called out to them walked up to them and repeated what she had said.

"What if I am?" Icy then answered this black haired girl.

"Well if that is your baby, you must be the greatest retard of the group. Never heard of birth control?" the girl said.

"What is your name actually?" Icy asked.

"You don't know my name? Everybody knows me my name is Mitsy." The girl answered.

"Oh yeah, I just forgot how the rich people's daughters are so popular in certain circles that there names are never mentioned but everybody knows they have been scared away by a parlour trick. You tried to scare Bloom's pants off but in the end she scared your's off." Icy laughed. Mitsy then pulled at Icy's hair demanding she would take it back. Dawn was getting angry at the girl that was pulling at mums hair and wanted to cast an icing spell but couldn't. Icy saw what her little one tried to do and got an idea. She knew how Dawn had been all over the news as the child that had walked over a frozen pond in late autumn when the temperatures were about 15 degrees centigrade. She started to freeze herself making Mitsy loosen her grip on her. Icy then smiled at her and pushed her off of her. Mitsy was confused how her hands suddenly seemed to freeze when it was spring. She looked at Dawn remembering her form television as the girl walking the frozen pond while the weather was warm. She ran off thinking the worst. Icy looked at Dawn who didn't understand why mum froze herself instead of Mitsy. Icy explained her that she can't magically attack people from Earth so she put a spell on herself. The two of them then walked home.


	26. Solving the puzzle

**Solving the puzzle.**

**Alfea, Trix room**

It had been two weeks since Flora had finished copying the symbols on Stormy's back to a piece of paper. Since then Stormy had spent every free moment on translating the text. She was always glad when Flora came over to get her away for a while from this work. Stormy had been working on this translation since early evening now and as midnight was approaching she wasn't able to decipher certain symbols which seemed to be the most important ones since they were translations to keywords of the spell. Most symbols were easily translated except for the key symbols. Icy had been looking at her telling to go to bed a few hours ago but she wanted to know what the centre symbol on the page meant. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder making her turn around. She looked into Flora's eyes who smiled at her.

"Still awake," she whispered to Stormy.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Stormy asked.

"Making sure you 're going to bed."

"I still have work to do."

"It can wait. It 's time for you to go to bed and have a good night's sleep."

Then Flora pulled her out of her chair and guided her to bed. She laid Stormy down and crawled in the bed with her. Stormy felt her warm arms around her body, her chest against hers and the soft lips on her forehead. They kissed for a while and then she felt Flora's hand slip into her shirt. As she felt her hands on her breasts she started to gasp for air. Flora started to kiss her in the neck making Stormy pull her in tighter to her. She felt Flora's mouth go deeper into her shirt as Flora unbuttoned it. BAMM! Stormy woke up after a book was dropped next to her. She looked up and looked at Icy who was smiling at her.

"Having a wet dream? I 'd suggest you continue it in your bed instead on this desk." Icy told her pointing to her bed. Stormy stood up and went to bed while Icy did the same thing. Once in the bed she fell asleep like a log. The next morning she woke up still thinking about the dream she had last night. Ever since she had been lying there on the bed half naked while Flora copied the symbols on her back she has had erotic dreams about her. They did make out from time to time, actually every day, but they never let it get out of hand. Where do these dreams then come from. Well maybe it was the intimacy they shared during that week that Flora was drawing at the table tracing every outline of the tattoo. She still could feel Flora's fingers on her back. She loved that feeling but it was all over now. It was all over campus when it became public knowledge that Stormy and Flora were a couple. Ms Faragonda had told them not to overdo it on campus and leave every sign of affection towards each other out of the class room. They had obeyed that request although it was sometimes hard to do.

**Aracklion, Capitol of the realm.**

Darcy and Sky were both walking on the balcony of the city hall after their engagement had been announced by the mayor. The people of the city were all cheering to see their crown prince and the princess he was going to marry. They both looked at the crowd wondering how many of them there were. Darcy smiled as she waved to a group of children standing in front of the crowd. She wanted to personally greet these children but the officials present at the occasion didn't allow her to go down and greet the children. It was not the behaviour of the future queen of Aracklion was their reasoning. As soon as they were back inside Sky looked at the chairman of the house of commons and asked him why the people were kept at a distance from them. In the past kings and queens of Aracklion had been known to talk to the people and listen to their needs. Nowadays it seemed like the royal family was being used to negotiate treaties with neighbouring realms or sign the laws the houses had approved of. Darcy pulled Sky away from them trying to restrain his anger. She told him it was not the time nor the place to provoke the house of the commons.

"Sky, I understand how you feel but we have to be careful. Right now we have to walk on eggs here but don't worry by the time we get married we will have them exposed as the frauds they really are and take back some of the power the kings had in the past."

"And then maybe we could replace this treaty with a constitution in which we grant the people their say in the government and we can also force them to organise elections throughout the realms."

"I already noticed that the people in the entire realm are somehow being suppressed by their so called elected representatives. If we can prove that the people will follow us and the nobles and then we are able to stop them once and for good. Than we can instate a government to our liking. I understand your point of not taking back the full power since democracy seems to work in the realms were it has been instated. The realms where it doesn't exist yet or where they just started to bring the principles in use the governments are struggling a bit with the shift in power. Solaria has just instated a democracy and already there are a lot of quarrels between the nobles and the commons but my father makes sure that it won't end in a bloodbath by telling both sides that if they would start a civil war the army will be deployed on Solarian soil to stop the war. He still is in command of the army which gives him an edge during the negotiations between the two parties. Maybe we will face this problem as well during the early stages of the reformed government."

"How are we going to prove that these guys have manipulated the people to do their bidding?" Sky asked

"Leave that to me. I already know some people living amongst your people. For years there have been Solarian spies active here to see what the house of the commons is up to. There is one family here who no longer is able to send a member to the house of the commons. They are now turning to one of their faithful friends to take over their place and they are in the middle of the process of letting him in to their circle. He is actually one of our guys. He will collect the proof we need and then we go public with it. With we I mean the Solarian government. Then we all have our revenge for the marriage they forced us in." Darcy smiled at Sky who seemed to like the information.

"So we could maybe get out of this treaty."

"No we can't, I have been reading this treaty looking for a way to get from under it. There is no way in hell we can get out of this one. They even made it in such a way that even if you would sleep around with other women and get them pregnant you will still have to marry me. We can both sleep around but can't get a divorce. In every way I looked at it this treaty is ironclad. We are doomed for life, my dear husband." Darcy finished while Sky smiled at her. He wondered if would ever be able to hold her in the arms and say that he loved her. Would he ever be able to forget how much he loved Bloom? Darcy looked into his eyes and knew what he was thinking but didn't say a word. She just laid an arm around his shoulders as he put an arm around her waist holding her closely while she laid her head to rest against his chest. They both wanted to get out of this mess badly.

**Alfea, Winx room.**

Bloom,Icy and Stella had been watching the whole thing on television until the 'happy' couple went back into city hall. They all had seen the scene where Darcy asked the officials something but was refused by them. They wondered what it was that she had asked them. The people on television seemed to be very happy with their future queen. Bloom smiled as she looked at Stella who didn't seem to smile.

"What 's up with the long face, sunshine." Bloom asked.

"Well, I don't know for sure what Darcy asked that man but she wasn't to happy with the answer she got from him. I think they are keeping the royal family away from the people in order to keep on suppressing them. Maybe dad was right after all to spy on the Aracklion government." Stella said.

"You mean that there are spies operating in our kingdom?" Icy asked.

"Eh...yeah, ever since the Aracklion attack on Solaria fifty eight years ago." Stella said.

"There hasn't been an attack on Solaria in the past four hundred years." Icy said.

"Not officially since your grandmother and my grandmother have swept it under a rug somewhere because it wasn't the official Aracklion army that had attacked us." Stella explained.

"But ever since that attack Solarian spies have operating on our soil to prevent another sneak attack from happening." Icy reasoned.

"Well there is one in the making but no one is close enough yet to those people who are actually involved with this plan. We do know the target, they want to attack Earth in order to gain more room for the Aracklion people to settle." Stella said.

"I won't let them harm my home planet" Bloom stated.

"We are actually hoping that we can expose them before it will actually happen. We have one guy who is very close to infiltrating their circle." Stella continued.

"This would help my dear little brother to instate his new government." Icy added.

"This would be a great thing for Aracklion. The people would finally be freed from the so called representatives of the people while they were stuffing their pockets and wanted to expand their power." Bloom said. Icy and Stella nodded and started to think about what they could do to prevent the worst case scenario.

**Red fountain, entrance gate.**

Brandon had the dog watch tonight. He wished he could have gone to Aracklion too but then he had to switch shifts with Riven something he rather didn't. He was watching over the forests as he wondered about how Darcy was refused to meet the people up close and personal. Sky had told him everything that had happened there but it seemed that Sky was holding back some information. Maybe something had happened there that Brandon didn't need to know for now. He was about to call in the all clear for the next thirty minutes when he saw some movement near the tree line. He called it in and then he carefully moved in closer. He heard two freshmen walk up to him. They slowed down the moment they saw him move to the tree line with his sword ready to strike. A group of people were coming out of the forest. He recognised the one in the front of the group.

"Sponsus, what brings you here?" Brandon asked as he waved to him.

"Two weeks ago we were attacked by a group of fairies who kicked our army around for hours and then they left again for a few days and then they attacked again. I suggested to Amentia to contact Alfea in order to help us with these evil fairies. Amentia said that we could deal with them since they are not as powerful as the fairies we befriended. This morning they attacked again and they nearly destroyed everything in downland. Queen Amentia got hurt in the process. We were able to bring her and whatever remains of our people with us." Sponsus told Brandon.

"So no witches but fairies doing the evil dance. Did you happen to recognise one of them?"

"Yes there was this one they called Amaryl. The others I don't really know." Sponsus answered.

"We have to tell professor Saladine about this. You two get some help, we are going to find some place out of the sun for these people." Brandon ordered the freshmen as he took out his communicator to ask for instructions. The people in the control tower told him to wait for Codatorta. Brandon was brought to queen Amentia who was completely beat up. She was lying on her stretcher not able to get up. She looked at Brandon with a smile and asked him if he would help her get back at these fairies. He promised that these fairies wouldn't attack her anymore. Codatorta came out of the school looking at the group and invited them all in. He looked at Brandon and told him to stay with the downlanders since he had a better connection with them then any other student at Red Fountain. He ordered that a replacement would be called in for Brandon. About ten minutes later Riven came to the gate looking at the people coming in with Brandon. He started to smile as he saw that Brandon was bringing in Queen Amentia together with Sponsus. Brandon apologised to Riven for having to take his place. Riven didn't mind because Brandon wouldn't be in his bed any time soon either.

**Alfea, Trix room **

Stormy was studying the centre symbol in the drawing again to find out what it meant. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door making her look up. It was late in the evening so who could be at the door? She opened the door to a smiling Flora.

"May I come in?" She asked.

"Off course, it 's good to see you because I 'm going a bit nuts about this symbol I try to decipher." Stormy invited her in.

"Where is Icy?" Flora asked.

"She is out to town."

"So are Stella and Bloom." Flora wondered why the three of them were still out.

"I don't think they will be back before the morning. There are no buses driving to Alfea until the morning." Stormy said.

"Yes but they can come back on foot or even fly in if they want to." Flora said as she put her arms around her favourite witch. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. Flora took Stormy's hand and guided her to her bed. There they both laid down and started to kiss even more. As they were making out they got aroused. Flora felt Stormy's hands travel up her back underneath her top. She enjoyed the touch but she wanted a little more from Stormy so she decided to unbutton Stormy's blouse while she was kissing her neck. Stormy felt her lips on her breasts as she felt Flora's hand travel further down south. Suddenly Stormy cried out:

"That's it, Flora you are a genius"

Flora looked up a bit confused as Stormy kissed her and went to her desk picked up the drawing and went back in the bed with Flora.

"You see this symbol?" Stormy asked as Flora nodded "Well it is not a symbol for a word. It is a kind of map to where the ones summoning the Great Dragon have to stand. The moment your hands were touching my vagina I thought about how I was going to loose my virginity to my flower girl. Then it hit me, look in the centre there you see the dragons head which means I have to stand in the centre. In front of me should Myrta stand since she is represented by the dragon claw Icy standing to left Darcy on the right as the ice and moon symbols. This flame here stands for Bloom and to her left Stella and you on her right. Next to Stella stands Musa, then Layla and Tecna closes the circle. You see what this means"

"I think I do" Flora said a bit disappointed about what just happened. Stormy knew how she was feeling right now so she grabbed Flora and put her laid her down again picking up from where they left of. About half an hour later they were lying next to each other with a wide grin on their face. It didn't take them long to fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Alfea, entrance gate.**

Bloom, Icy and Stella came back from a long night they spent at Red Fountain. The received a phone call from Brandon telling them about how Amaryl and the her expelled colleagues had attacked Downland and were now on their way to Shadowhaunt. This meant that they didn't have time to waste and tell Ms Faragonda about it.

"I think that Ms Faragonda won't be to pleased if we get back at Alfea at this hour." Stella said looking at her watch. It was nearly six o'clock.

"I think she knows we were out this long." Icy pointed at the shadow they saw behind the gates. When the gates opened the girls walked in looking at Ms Faragonda who seemed to be angry at them.

"Well where have you girls been?" Faragonda asked them and they explained where they had been until the early hours. When they told Ms Faragonda about the fairies that had attacked the people of downland Ms Faragonda was a bit more lenient on them.

"Well since you find it important enough to get punished for staying out late I will not do it this time. Next time you girls should call me first. Now you go of to your rooms and freshen up before we discuss the situation further but not you Bloom. I need to speak to you about something else in my office." Faragonda ordered. Icy and Stella left for their rooms as Bloom followed Faragonda to her office. Once in the office Faragonda sat down at her desk rubbing her temples. She looked at Bloom with a concerned face finding the words to ask her the hard question that was on her mind for a few days now.

"Bloom, are you feeling well the past few days?" She asked

"Yes I feel pretty well, why?"

"Because you have been sighted in class being nauseous, a bit pale, sometimes in need of running to the bathroom. I know the symptoms when I see them. When was the last time you had your periods?" Faragonda asked Bloom who now started to realise where this was going.

"I would say it is about that time of the month any time soon." Bloom replied knowing that she was late already.

"You 're not going to get them any time soon unless you decide not to keep the baby." Faragonda told her.

"So you think I 'm pregnant?"

"I think you are and I want you to go to the school nurse to check up on it to be certain." Faragonda answered.

"Will this mean that my time at Alfea is over?" Bloom asked

"No honey, in the long history of Alfea more fairies have gotten pregnant and finished their training. There were even girls who got pregnant during their freshmen year. By the time they graduated they had a two year old child. You have to tell your parents though. Do I have to ask who the father is?"

"You don't have to. There is only be one man who I had a relationship with and we did sleep with each other some time ago." Bloom answered.


	27. Motherhood and lost innocence

**Motherhood and lost innocence.**

**Alfea,Trix room.**

Icy entered her room and looked quite surprised finding Stormy and Flora together in the bed. Their arms entwined, naked and in absolute harmony with each other. Icy quietly gathered some things to take a shower and went to the bathroom. When she came back the lovers were still asleep. She decided it was time for them to wake up since they all had to be in Faragonda's office in one hour.

"Stormy, Flora, it's time to wake up." Icy waked them with a sweet tone in her voice. The two of them woke up looked into Icy's face and wondered when she got back. Then Flora realised she was still in Stormy's room. She jumped out of bed gathered her clothes got dressed apologised to Icy kissed Stormy goodbye and went to her own room. Stormy then looked at Icy who's face was asking her for an explanation.

"We just went a bit further than what it started out with. I solved the puzzle. The symbol in the centre is actually a place setting how we are supposed to stand when we summon the Dragon. I will explain it when we got everybody together." changed the subject but Icy wasn't about to let her off this easy.

"How is she in the sack?" She asked making Stormy blush.

"She is ... well... words can't describe how good it was." Stormy answered feeling aroused by just thinking about last nights events "I think I need a cold shower right now"

Icy watched her picking up her shower gear as she ran for the shower. Icy started to smile. So the little shy flower fairy is a tigress in the bed. Who 'd have thought? Icy then started to tend to more important things like taking care of her own flowers. In the past she wouldn't have even thought of picking up gardening but now she loved taking care of her plants. Somehow Flora's love for nature had grown on her too. Stormy on the other hand seemed to be somewhat walking encyclopedia for ancient languages. Bloom once called her Doctor Jackson although no one there understood what she meant by it. Turned out she referred to some television character in some science fiction series which happened to be popular on Earth. Stormy entered the room again washed and fresh again for the day. She hummed as she was dressing and doing her hair. Icy laughed at her making Stormy look at her a bit agitated.

"What's so funny?" Stormy asked.

"You humming and smiling like an idiot. I 've never seen you like this so it is a bit funny." Icy explained. Stormy then took a look in the mirror and had to agree and started to laugh too.

**Alfea, Winx dormitory.**

Stella walked into the Dorm and went to Musa and Tecna first to wake them up. Then she went to Myrta and Layla. When she went into Flora's room she saw no one was there. Where could Flora be? She decided to wake up her sister who had come back late from her trip to Aracklion but when she entered her room she saw her standing in front of the window.

"Is something the matter Darcy?" Stella asked.

"I know that the people of Aracklion are being used. Not by the king and his nobles but by the rich commons. I only need the chance to say it and we won't be given this chance."

"Well we can worry about that later. There is a more pressing matter. Amaryl and her posse of rogue fairies have invaded Downland and are now on their way to Shadowhaunt. It has Nosferatu written all over it."

They both heard a door close so they walked out of their room to see Flora walk up to her room half naked.

"Where have you been?" Darcy calmly asked making the fairy jump out of her skin.

"I... I... I spent the night with Stormy." She blurted out.

"Ooh, did the two of you do the naughty?" Stella teased.

"What if I have?" Flora responded while she was smiling.

"I would say that rocks." Musa entered the common room "It must have been quite an experience judging by smile that can't be wiped off your face."

"How would you know?" Tecna asked looking at Musa who started to blush "Well"

"Okay, Riven and I sorta tried a few things over the summer." Musa confessed making everybody's jaw drop "but we haven't been all the way yet. So don't get any ideas."

"It 's always the quiet ones who do all the naughty things." Layla said as Myrta and her were leaving their room. Flora told them that she was going to take a shower and change clothes. All the others wondered where Bloom was. Stella told them Faragonda wanted to talk to her in her office. A few minutes later Bloom came in with a sad face.

"What is it Bloom?" Darcy asked

"I 'll explain when we are back from the meeting with Ms Faragonda. I have to go to the infirmary first."

"Has it something to do with these waves of nausea and your stomach trouble?" Tecna asked.

"Something" Bloom answered as she went to her room to freshen up and change. She then left the room without another word.

"That was weird." Musa said.

"You 're right." Myrta agreed.

"What is up with Bloom all of a sudden?" Layla asked.

"I think I might know the answer." Tecna said looking up from her laptop "She has all the symptoms of someone in an early pregnancy. Nausea, the trips to the bathroom early in the morning, a bit pale, tired, and list goes on. It all applies to her. She could be pregnant."

"I hope not." Stella replied.

"Why not?" Darcy asked

"Well who do you think the father could be?" Stella asked Darcy who started to realise what Stella meant.

"Oh,no" Darcy moaned.

**Alfea, Faragonda's office.**

The Winx club except for Bloom had gathered there. First Icy filled them in on what happened in Downland and that Amaryl was on her way to Shadowhaunt. She estimated that it would take her and her friends at least one week to get there. They still had a lot of ice to clean up and they would need a force as strong as the Dragonfire to melt that much ice in a day. Stormy told the group she had finally translated the symbols from the tattoo on her back. She even explained how the centre symbol was supposed to be interpreted. After she finished her explanation Bloom came in with a piece of paper which she handed to Ms Faragonda, who read it nodded and filled her in on the situation this far.

"I 'm willing to listen to your suggestions how we should handle this situation." Faragonda said.

"Well, it is plain simple. Go to Shadowhaunt and kick their buts out of there and reseal the caves." Stella yelled.

"And before we know it Nosferatu will find someone else he could use for his purpose." Darcy reasoned.

"Why don't we make the caves collapse on Shadowhaunt with or without Amaryl and her posse in it." Musa suggested.

"We 're not going to kill fellow fairies. It is something that even witches wouldn't do." Flora said.

"Flora is right there could be another way. If we are willing to take that gamble." Icy responded.

"What gamble?" Stormy asked feeling a very dangerous idea coming from Icy.

"Well since we now know how we can summon the Dragon we could maybe let Nosferatu out. We have about a week to find the right place to summon the Dragon on Sparkx and if we find it in time we can take him on head to head instead of trying to prevent every attempt to free him. We now know they are getting to Shadowhaunt to call him. We could intervene now but someday we won't even know they are coming and then we have to deal with him directly. When we are caught off guard he will beat us all and destroy the realms in just a few days. Now we have the advantage and we can summon the Dragon by the time he is coming." Icy explained.

"Where are we going to summon the Dragon?" Myrta asked.

"Well we were hoping that Bloom knew." Stormy said as she turned to Bloom who was looking at her hands.

"I am not sure yet but when we would investigate the ruins of the royal palace in Sparkx I might find out where we have to summon the great Dragon." Bloom said as she looked up.

"Well then we have a plan." Ms Faragonda spoke up "I will contact professor Saladine and Ms Griffin to gather the specialists and the witches. We also have to evacuate the people of Magix and all the neighbouring realms so we don't give him the chance to add more people to his army of undead soldiers. We just move our entire army to Sparkx to make a last stand there. We are going to destroy him there once and for all."

"In the meanwhile we prepare ourselves to get ready to go to Sparkx." Bloom said as she stood up and left the office. The others followed her as well.

**Alfea, Winx Dormitory.**

Once they were all gathered in the dormitory all the Winx members were all looking at Bloom.

"What is it guys?" she asked them.

"You promised us an explanation this morning about you being ill every morning." Tecna answered.

"Oh, yes in the excitement I nearly forgot to fill you in on the other matter. This morning I went to the infirmary to let Ophelia check me out. Since I am past my due date for my periods and being nauseous most of the time Ms Faragonda wanted me to confirm that I was pregnant. We did a pregnancy test and... it confirmed that I was pregnant." Bloom explained herself to everyone who looked at her in disbelieve. They were more shocked by the fact that she didn't seem to care much about the fact that she was pregnant.

"How can you be so casual about being pregnant?" Stella asked.

"Lets say I 'm still processing the fact that I 'm pregnant and I don't know what to feel right now. I want to cry, I want to be angry, I want to be happy but I don't feel like it at all. And the fact that we are going to risk our lives again doesn't actually help much either. I care so much about all of you that I don't want to be distracted while we fight Nosferatu. I don't want you guys to treat me any differently in the next week." Bloom said.

"Do your parents know about this?" Layla asked.

"I 'm going to call them as soon as I have called Sky." Bloom replied.

"So he 's the father." Darcy stated.

"Yes he is." Bloom responded.

"For the record, how many times did you sleep with him?" Darcy asked

"Just once." Bloom answered making Darcy's jaw drop.

"He is not going to get anything during our wedding night." Darcy said shaking her head.

"Why not?" Flora asked

"A guy with his record: Two out of two girls he slept with got pregnant. I don't like these odds. I may get pregnant after just one night with him." Darcy told the group making everyone laugh. They all then went to their own rooms. Bloom and Flora were in their room packing while Bloom was talking to Sky about her being pregnant. He was a bit shocked at first but then he just accepted the fact that he possibly was going to be father again. Her parents were a bit angry with her but in the end they wanted to help her as much as they could. Bloom felt better after she had called her parents but she had not decided what to do herself about the baby. She always wanted to have a baby with Sky but now she was too young to raise a child. She then saw Flora with a smile on her face.

"You 're in an awfully good mood." Bloom said

"Thank you. You know if it wasn't for you I would have never felt what it was to be longed for. Stormy is really the greatest lover I could get to know." Flora replied.

"Have you two been up to no good lately?"

"Well last night we spent the night together and it was wonderful. I never thought that she could be this loving and caring. She makes me... I don't know, every time I see her I want to go to bed with her. Is that normal?"

"Depends if that is the only thing you want to do with her?"

"No, we want to go out, read poetry, share ideas... in short I want to be with her for the rest of my life. The sleeping thing is just something I enjoyed so much last night that I want to do it again and again."

"So you 're plain horny now?" Bloom responded.

"If you want to call it that."

"Hey I myself have this problem too. The last time Sky was here I was getting horny too. Good thing he didn't stay long or I would have been in need for a seriously cold shower."

"I see, so it has something to do with being in love with someone that makes you go wild."

(Sorry it took me a while to update but other things needed my attention first. Try to write as soon as posible.)


	28. Preparing for the storm

**Preparing for the storm.**

**Shadowhaunt,**

Amaryl and her friends were halfway through the caves by now but the ice inside them had slowed them down significantly. They were getting tired and wondered how this ice could be so hard to melt. Suddenly one of the girls found something in the ice. She called in Amaryl.

"Doesn't this look familiar to you?" Deirdre said to Amaryl.

"Yes it does," Amaryl said as she picked up the remains of a belt "This is Icy's buckle and that also explains the chunk of ice we have to dig through. It will take us at least three more days until we are in the castle of Shadowhaunt. So keep melting and digging."

The girls went at it again while Amaryl studied the belt carefully. She got a great idea as she opened up the book she had brought with her.

**Sparkx, at the ruins of the Royal castle.**

A large number of people were staying inside and around the castle ruins. Bloom had been kind enough to provide with as many means as she could to keep them warm at night. Since the whole planet was frozen temperatures could drop below forty degrees centigrade at night. Icy had already used her powers to create walls of ice to shelter the people from the cold winds. Stella and Darcy tried to make the temperatures rise by using their combined powers. Stormy, Myrta and Bloom were looking into the dungeons of the castle to find out where they had to summon the Great Dragon. At some point Bloom felt something inside of her.

"We 're getting close guys." Bloom said as she headed towards a door on which a large flame was carved. Stormy felt it too now that they were on the right track. As soon as they entered the room they saw an empty room.

"This can't be the place." Myrta said.

"Lets look around first shall we?" Stormy suggested as she started to look if there was something that could give them a clue about the room. As they were exploring the room a white glow came from the ceiling making Bloom look up. There it was, a large version of the symbol that was also on Stormy's back. She studied it closely as she called the other two with her to join her. Stormy saw the symbol and started to cheer as she looked at it.

"This is the place now all we have to do is to find the stones on which we should stand."

"What stones?" Bloom asked Stormy.

"I didn't tell this part of the translation to anyone yet because if this info would fall in the wrong hands they could destroy the stones." Stormy answered.

"I see, lets first call the others to join us here." Bloom said.

"I'll get them," Myrta offered as she was making her way to the door.

"No I'll get them." Stormy said as she stopped Myrta " You stay with Bloom and try to figure out where the summoning stones are. They are supposed to be large and carved out of jade."

Stormy then left the place as Myrta and Bloom started to look around for the stones.

"You know Myrta, you 've been quite distant towards me lately. Has it something to do with you being my niece?" Bloom asked Myrta.

"Well it was quite a shock finding out that I was actually your niece but don't expect me to call you aunty Bloom. I still feel awkward seeing you as my aunt and now that you are pregnant I wonder how to handle the fact that you are as old as my mother was when she got pregnant of me. It seems like history is repeating itself. I 'm afraid what might happen after we have defeated Nosferatu. Am I the one this time to rescue your baby like mum saved you? Am I going to die too?"

"Myrta, who says that history will repeat itself again. You 're worrying too much. I think it is better for you if you looked at things from my perspective. After we have beaten Nosferatu there may be a great possibility that we are all going to live happily ever after. I want you to come and live with me here at Sparkx as soon as I find a way to bring in mum and dad from Earth. What do you say?"

"We are family, so why not? You have always been a friend to me as well as all the others. I know you won't hurt me, not on purpose."

"What 's that supposed to mean?"

"Well maybe we may fall for the same guy some day."

"Ooh, is someone falling in love here?"

"Well there is this one guy I saw amongst the specialists who seems to have an interest in me. The only thing is he also likes you a lot so I don't know if he is worth going after."

"I 'm not a real expert to the subject but maybe you should try and if it doesn't work out I will be there to lend you a shoulder to cry on." Bloom promised as she hugged Myrta who hugged Bloom in turn. Than Stormy came back with the rest of the Winx club wondering why the two of them were hugging.

"Are you two done hugging?" Stormy asked.

"Yes we are." Bloom said as she looked at the rest of the group "I think I know where the stones are. They are all here beneath the floor, someone had put tiles on top of them to hide them from sight in the past. Don't ask me how I know or who did it but since the floor seems to be half a centimetre higher here than the floor in the hallway it makes sense. Everyone out now because I 'm going to heat up the floor. As soon as I give the order Icy has to freeze the floor."

"That way the tiles start to splinter or even worse start to shatter. Stormy you better make sure you dust this place after we 're done." Icy said.

"I will" Stormy agreed as Bloom got to work. A few minutes later Bloom called out to Icy who froze the floor making it shatter to pieces. Stormy summoned a twister and blew all the pieces and dust somewhere far away.

"Okay what do we do next?" Stella asked.

"Lets see in what shape the summoning stones are" Stormy answered as she went back into the room. All the others followed her and there they saw the jade stones with a symbol on each of them.

"These are the symbols which represent each of us but who represents what symbol?" Tecna asked.

"I 'll tell you" Stormy said "The centre symbol with the dragon's face is where I have to stand. The one with the dragon's claw represents Myrta, Darcy represents the moon, Icy the snowflake, Flora obviously the flower, Tecna the wheel, Layla the fish, Musa the lyre, Stella the sun and last but not least Bloom represents the flame as in the Dragonfire. She is the one who holds the power of the Great Dragon whereas Myrta holds his life's energy. I 'm just the summoner calling him forth. The day the dragon decided it was time to rest he divided his power amongst the witches and the fairies. The witches were granted the summoning spell where the fairies were appointed as the guardians of his great power. Ultimately they combined his great powers to form the Dragonfire of which Bloom's ancestors became the guardians. They were chosen because they were the only ones who could use his power without getting corrupted by it. With great power comes great responsibility."

"So each of us has to stand at her own symbol" Layla stated while she stepped on her assigned symbol. It immediately flashed up creating a green aura surrounding Layla. The others watched it and stepped on their own symbol and the same happened to all of them. Stormy smiled at the sight of the stones glowing as she felt the presence of the Great Dragon. She looked at Myrta who sensed it too as well as Bloom did. The others felt a strong magic was released in the air which made them a bit afraid. Stormy sensed their fear.

"Don't be afraid of it, embrace it now. When we call upon the Dragon we feel these powers intensified and if one of us fears them we will fail in summoning the Dragon. The magic here is good magic." Stormy told them as she felt herself being filled with a very strong and powerful magic. The others did as Stormy asked them to and soon all of them were filled with the Dragon's magic. Their own individual powers seemed to have multiplied in strength. They felt as if they could take on Nosferatu by themselves now but maybe combined as one calling the Dragon they could really beat him once and for all.

Outside the palace Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin were preparing the troops for the final showdown against Nosferatu and his army. They made sure that trained soldiers were fighting side by side with civilians who wanted to help fight off the enemy. It was a difficult task since most civilians never used weapons before. Diaspro had come out with her own army and joined the rest of them under the command of Saladin who organised the defensive line. Diaspro herself was put under Faragonda's command since she was a fairy and all fairies were united as a one together with the witches. Ms Griffin was put in charge of the people who were supposed to take care of the wounded people. Most of her troops were women with some training in first aid. They all knew it was important to hold off Nosferatu and his army as long as was necessary to call upon the Dragon. As soon as the Dragon was summoned they only had to concentrate on Nosferatu's army while the Dragon would take care of Nosferatu himself.

"Saladin, I think it would be best if we put a team of specialists around the chamber where our girls are summoning the Dragon. I want you to put the best possible team there." Faragonda suggested.

"I already gave prince Sky the order to assemble a team for that day and he has put quite a team together. His usual team and he added two of the best freshmen and a very skilled junior to the team. He told me that they would all give their lives just to make sure that the Dragon is summoned." Saladin told her.

"So you already thought of it too."

Then they all went out to see how the troops were doing. It seemed that moral was high even though they knew that they could all die right here on Sparkx. Here they would make their last stand against Nosferatu and here they would defeat him once and for all.

The Winx were now all coming out of the summoning chamber and closed the doors behind them. They all were feeling ready to summon the Dragon in a few days. Suddenly Icy cried out in pain grabbing her belly. She fell down on the floor as she tried to calm the pain. Bloom and Tecna started to see what could be wrong with her but didn't find any physical problems. When it seemed that Icy was feeling better a new wave of pain hit her and blood started to show on her skirt making Tecna check her again and yet she didn't find any reason why Icy was bleeding from inside her womb. She had her periods just two days ago. So what could it be. Darcy came closer and started to scan telepathically would could be wrong.

"Someone is using an ancient kind of magic on her to make her feel pain. The bleeding as forced upon her by an outside force. Let's see what I can do to stop it." Darcy said as she started to probe where this outside force was coming from. Everyone was standing around them as Bloom was trying to ease Icy's pain by using a number of pain removal spells. With every wave of pain that struck Icy more blood was coming out of her body. Suddenly Darcy started to perform a very dark ritual removing whatever magic had struck Icy. Darcy then turned to the group and started to chant some kind of a protection spell.

"That will stop whoever tries to put another spell on us. I don't know how this magic works but it was meant to weaken Icy as much as possible to make sure we can't summon the Dragon. By hurting her she has become weaker but in a day she will be better. When the time comes we will all be ready to summon him" Darcy said as she helped Bloom and Stella pick up Icy. Once they were back in their room they laid down for a rest in order to save their strength for the day they would have to summon the Dragon.


	29. Battle between life and death

**The battle between life and death.**

**Shadowhaunt.**

Amaryl and her friends were now ready to summon Nosferatu in the midst of the ruins of the castle of Shadowhaunt. She looked at the girls as she pulled out the ancient book in which the summoning spell was written. She said everyone to stand on the pentagram which she had drawn on the floor. As soon as every fairy with her had taken their position on the pentagram she started to chant. A light came from beneath the floor as they felt the ancient power flow through it. They all started to smile when they felt his presence nearing. Suddenly the entire place was shaking as Nosferatu appeared. He looked down at them and then he turned to Amaryl thanking her for releasing him from his prison. Amaryl went down on her knees and told him that she would be loyal to him. He smiled and then he attacked them all at once taking their life force and added their souls to his collection. When Amaryl woke up within the chamber of souls she saw her dead body lying on the floor. She saw how Nosferatu was pulling out a fire ball and turned her body to ashes as he had done to the bodies of her friends. She realised now what she had done and there was no way back anymore. She had only herself to blame for it. Nosferatu started to perform a ritual calling forth his army. She saw skeletons, zombies, ghosts, wraiths and death knights. An entire army of undead creatures. A new creature was formed by Nosferatu as he bit in the neck of a girl who was brought to him by one of the zombies. She turned into what was known to be a vampire. Nosferatu told her to go find all the living creature around and turn them into vampires to so his army would grow bigger. He felt his power grow stronger and it would only be a matter of hours and he was up to strength enough to openly attack the living people. The vampire returned an hour later to tell him there weren't any living people around Shadowhaunt or even Magix. It seemed to her that they had all packed and went elsewhere. Nosferatu got angry and asked her if she had any idea where all the people had went to. She couldn't tell him where they went since she was passing through from the realm of Aracklion in search of prince Sky to tell him that the army of Aracklion wouldn't be dispatched to Sparkx. Nosferatu now knew enough.

**Sparkx, Winx room.**

The fairies woke up after they felt a cold running through their bodies. Bloom looked at the girls as if she was in a trance. Stormy stood up and told everyone to get ready.

"Nosferatu has been summoned and will be on his way soon. We have to make sure that we summon the Great Dragon in time so he can join the fight to put Nosferatu back in his place once and for all. I want all of you to embrace his great powers and none of you should doubt yourself for even a split second. If you do that the dragon can't be summoned and we will all die." Stormy said to them as they all were on their way to the summoning chamber. Once they had arrived their all of the fairies turned into their battle outfit as Stormy walked up to the centre of the chamber. She took her place on the summoning symbol and the moment she did her outfit changed from her usual battle dress into a white toga while a green light started to come from beneath her. All the fairies took their place and the moment they stepped on their stones their outfits changed too. Now all off them were dressed in a toga as they started to concentrate on the task ahead of them. The entire room was now filled with a green light coming from the jade stones on which each of them were standing. Prince Sky and his team were taking position near the entrance in order to keep out whoever or whatever tried to get in. It was up to the girls now to end Nosferatu once and for all.

**Sparkx, outer defence line.**

Codatorta was preparing all the soldiers and specialists for the upcoming attack. All the officers under his command were spreading orders to prepare themselves. A large number of people were still building ice walls where they could hide behind for as long as necessary to keep of the army of the undead. The advanced scouts hadn't reported in yet but as soon as Nosferatu's army would land they would give them a warm welcome. Guns were being loaded, swords being checked if the power sources were fully loaded and soldiers were checking their gear to see how much extra ammo they had to keep the enemy as far away as they could.

**Sparkx, inner defence line.**

Ms Faragonda and Professor Saladin were preparing the fairies, witches and civilian armies to do their part in the fight as a support to the outer defence line. They were going to back the soldiers and specialists up with a lot of magic. They had been training a lot with life magic in order to slow down the ground offensive forces of Nosferatu's army and if necessary take on his possible air troops. They were all looking at each other as they felt the cold hands of death upon their souls. They knew that now was not the time to second guess any action but the time to attack and hit the enemy fast and hard. Everyone hoped that they could do enough damage to stop the attack. Faragonda turned to Diaspro who was put in charge of the freshmen fairies and witches to guide them safely throughout the battle.

"When the fighting starts I want you to hold the freshmen back as long as we don't need them. I don't want to make unnecessary sacrifices and they aren't as experienced as the rest here."

"Don't worry Ms Faragonda I won't put them in harms way as long as it won't be necessary. I will know when to start fighting." Diaspro assured her as she looked at all the girls under her command. She knew that if they would fight during the first wave they would all end up dead. All the girls were looking at her with fear in their eyes hoping that she would help them get over it. Diaspro looked at them and smiled.

"It 's okay to be afraid. I 'm shaking in my boots too but it is that fear that also makes me stronger. I don't want to die either but if we are afraid to fight we die anyway so what do you say? Are we going to fight trying to save our existence or are we going to give up before the fight?"

The girls looked up at her and wondered how this fairy could say she was afraid although she didn't show it. If she could bottle up her fears like that they could too. They were ready to fight when the time would come.

**Aracklion, Capitol.**

The house of the commons was now under attack by the revolting people of Aracklion after they had heard the news that their government had refused to send an army to Sparkx in order to fight off an evil that could be stopped right there or not at all. The king was sending in his remaining soldiers to stop the revolting people from lynching their representatives. The house of nobles had gathered in an emergency meeting on how this situation should be handled now. They were now looking into Prince Sky's proposal to institute a constitution instead of a treaty that would insure the future of Aracklion. The constitution gave every man and woman the right to take part in governing the realm. The house of nobles and the house of commons would be replaced with by The House of Governors responsible for governing the realm with the king as the chairman and The House of Laws which will check if all the actions taken by the Governors are within the letter of the law. As soon as the king's soldiers had secured the House of the commons and removed all the people's representatives the king himself declared that for the time being he would take over the government until a new government had been chosen by the people. He immediately gave the order to the people to organise an election while he would dispatch troops to Sparkx in an attempt to help the armies already there. He looked at the people who cheered for him and even asked him to help organise these elections so they could choose the right people to represent them in the government. The king told them that he needed people with enough common sense to help him rule the realm. He needed people with the right information on what the people want and what they need. The people were now all on the king's side and he would do as he promised them by reforming the government and instate a constitution to insure the people of the rights, their freedom and their duties to society.

**Sparkx,**

The armies were waiting for the armies of Nosferatu to arrive while they were still hoping that he wouldn't attack at all. Suddenly the scouts were yelling that the troops of Nosferatu had arrived but the Master of Death himself hadn't shown yet. Everybody was now ready to give them a nice and warm welcome to Sparkx. Codatorta told them to wait until they could see their skulls up close. About ten minutes later they were close enough when they opened fire at the undead armies. They were caught by surprise so a lot of them were turned to dust in the first wave of attack. Soon the second wave followed but this time they came down on the defence line in full force. The clash between both sides was messy and hard in which a lot of soldiers and specialists lost their lives but the line was holding. The freshmen that were held back by Codatorta were now joining the fight since too many of their senior comrades had already bought it. The inner defence line was already supporting them by dusting al the undead creatures that got through the line.

In the meanwhile Stormy had started the summoning ritual as all the others joined their powers to form one single power. The boys at the entrance were informed about the first waves of attack and the many casualties that it had taken on their side. Sky wanted to go out but he had to protect the only real weapon they had to stop Nosferatu. Riven understood what was going through Sky's mind but duty first.

"Sky, don't worry as soon as the Dragon is summoned we are going to join the fight ourselves." Riven told him.

"I wish we could do something now because it seems like the Aracklion army isn't going to come and right now we need them more then ever." Sky said as he pulled out his earpiece which he had in to coordinate the Aracklion forces if they were going to arrive.

"The government wouldn't completely bail out on us especially now." Brandon reasoned.

"We are talking about the people that forced Sky into engaging himself to Darcy." Riven growled as he heard something coming from Sky's direction. Sky then put his earpiece back in.

"General Ares? Have you just arrived." He asked

"Yes we have but not by the orders of the government but on the orders of the king and the people. The house of commons has been removed from power after a short revolt now the king, the people and the house of nobles are reforming government back home. We are now within striking distance but where do you want us to land?" Was the reply.

"If you are still in the air I want you to try to attack from behind enemy lines so we can buy a little time here." Sky ordered.

"The classic pincer move... I love it" General Ares signed off.

"It seems like the government approved after all." Brandon cheered.

"After a little revolt on Aracklion. Right now dad and the nobles are in charge." Sky made Brandon look surprised. Suddenly the light in the summoning chamber turned from green to a fiery red making the boys look in. They saw flames surrounding the girls as they kept chanting. The heat coming from the fire inside the chamber was so hot that the boys had to walk backwards but they kept looking at the girls who didn't seem affected by the flames. A bright white light came from beneath Stormy who seemed to disappear in it. As soon as Stormy was no longer visible a very large flame came from under where she had been standing. All the other girls in the room were caught in a white light too and as soon as they were out of sight the Great Dragon emerged from beneath the stones. As soon as he had fully deployed his wings he blew a giant ball of fire in the air blowing the roof of what remained of the royal palace.

On the battlefield everyone saw that fireball making everyone double their effort to hold back the undead army. Nosferatu was completely surprised when he saw the Great Dragon fly up in the sky from within the royal palace. It was impossible that there was a summoner to help them. Nosferatu never thought the man would arrive in the end. So which witch was the one who could have called in the summoner he wondered as he looked on the battlefield. There was one witch missing on the field, the storm witch. He cursed himself that he hadn't destroyed her soul when he had the chance. Now the Dragon was back and there was no other way than to fight him once and for all to gain supremacy on who was going to rule the realms. The forces of death, decay and chaos or the forces of life, nature and order.

"Dragon this time I will take you down" He challenged the dragon.

"No, this time I will make sure you will never be able to rise again from your realm. Every supreme being has been master of their part of the universe. You have to stay in yours as well as I have to stay in mine." The dragon answered. Nosferatu opened his attack with a death wave which the Dragon parried with a fire shield. He then summoned roots and vines to trap Nosferatu's armies because he needed them to kill more people to gain more power but with his army trapped he would loose power. The living were dusting as many undead as they could for as long as they were pinned down. Nosferatu in turn destroyed the trap while he send a death ray in the Dragon's direction who caught it. The Dragon flew in Nosferatu's direction and attacked him head on. Fireballs were now flying around while Nosferatu was trying to kill the Dragon with all kind of Dark spells. Suddenly the Dragon was able to grab him and throw him down to the ground. As soon as Nosferatu had recovered from this blow the Dragon had him pinned down again and he was holding him into a very tight grip. The Dragon then flew high up in the sky holding Nosferatu in his claws. When he had gone up high enough he dived down speeding up fast while Nosferatu was screaming. In the last moment before they were both going to hit the ground the Dragon threw Nosferatu as hard as he could to the ground. Nosferatu then hit the ground disappearing completely in it as the Dragon turned to the undead army and destroyed them all. As soon as they were gone he went high up in the sky and a very bright light came from within him making the planet revive to its former glory. The people that had died on the battlefield were reviving as well while the royal palace was rebuild as well. Everybody looked at the magic coming from the Great Dragon.

"I build this place as a resting place and as a last defence against the forces of death. I now rebuild it for the people who will come here in the future and for my descendants. I will now go to rest where I belong." The Dragon told everyone present. He looked at the witches and fairies and blessed them for using their magic for the good cause. He then turned to the specialists to bless them too. He suddenly went back into the royal palace without even a trace while Sky and his friends followed him in. As soon as they came to the summoning chamber they saw the flames going out and all the girls were back where the were supposed to be. Stormy looked at Flora who ran up to her and hugged her while Tecna jumped into Timmy's arms. Musa went over to Riven who put his arms around her and started to kiss her. Myrta and Layla were congratulating each other while hugging. Stella literally flew into Brandon's arms while Darcy walked up to Sky who smiled at his fiancé and kissed her. They were all celebrating their victory not noticing there were two missing girls until Stella looked for them.

"Hey guys, where are Bloom and Icy?" she asked making everybody look around for them. They went out of the chamber and went searching for them. In the end Flora and Stormy found them in the throne room where they were holding each other while they were kissing. Stormy and Flora's mouths fell open at the sight of the two kissing. Icy then noticed the other two with them and broke off the kiss. Bloom then looked into the same direction as Icy where she looked at a very surprised storm witch and nature fairy.

"What? Never seen two girls kissing before?" Bloom asked.

**Sparkx, Royal palace.**

All the people were celebrating the victory over Nosferatu with a giant party. The ten girls who were responsible for summoning the Dragon were the heroes of the day. The fact that Icy and Bloom were found kissing was also grounds for a lot of gossip going around. The fact that Bloom was pregnant of Sky's baby was now forgotten. Ms Faragonda, Ms Griffin and professor Saladin had already declared that all their students had passed their year.

"Well this is the third year in a row that we pass without taking exams" Stella cheered as the rest of the girls agreed.

"I wanna do exams next year." Musa said "It is too damn hard to survive these fights every year."

"Well next year we will be seniors so we will have to work hard to pass." Bloom told the group.

"I 'll be a senior again, but this time around I won't drop out" Icy joked as she looked at Stormy and Darcy who smiled and agreed.

"I wonder who we will be bunking with next year." Stormy said as she pulled Flora closer for a kiss.

"I hope I 'll be sharing a room with you my love." Flora said as she looked into Stormy's eyes.


	30. Surprise!

**Surprise!!!**

**Sparkx, end of the summer.**

Bloom woke up after a good night's sleep and felt the arms of her lover around her.

"Finally awake my darling." she heard her voice.

"Hmm, I could stay here for ever but I don't think Dawn would like it if we would stay in bed all day." Bloom answered as Icy kissed her. Over the summer they had become a couple and decided to live together on Sparkx. They were now a few days from leaving for Alfea so they had invited all their friends and family to throw a little party. Last night they had all arrived and they could be awake soon too. Suddenly the door opened and a little whirlwind called Dawn ran in.

"Mummy, mummy look what Daddy gave me this morning." Dawn yelled as she showed Icy the new doll she had gotten from Sky. Icy smiled at the happy face of her daughter while she lifted her up from the floor and sat her down between her and Bloom.

"Bloom, look, daddy gave me this doll" Dawn said as she handed Bloom the doll. "When is the baby born?"

"That will not be for a while." Bloom answered Dawn's question as she held her hand on her belly. She still couldn't believe she was going to have Sky's baby while he had married Darcy. They had honoured the agreement they had signed and now they seemed to be happy with each other.

"Time to get up" Bloom said as she felt her bladder about to explode. Icy wasn't feeling too well this morning either. Maybe something she ate the day before. As soon as Bloom had returned from the bathroom she went in asking Bloom to keep an eye on Dawn. As soon as she had closed the door behind her Bloom heard why Icy asked her to watch Dawn. Dawn looked a bit scared when she heard her mother throw up in the bathroom. Bloom comforted the little one.

"Maybe it 's just a little stomach problem." Bloom said as Dawn looked at her.

"Mummy's tummy hurts?" Dawn asked.

"I think so." Bloom said and then Icy finally came out of the bathroom after she had brushed her teeth. Dawn asked her how she was feeling and Icy assured her that she was fine now. They all changed for breakfast and as soon as they were in the dining room they found everyone seated and ready for breakfast.

"Hey Bloom I translated the text that was on the wall in the summoning chamber and you were right. It was a warning, sort of. The exact text was actually: beware for what you wish for because everyone who enters this room might be granted that what one craves for the most." Stormy said "I wish I had translated it before we had summoned the Dragon."

"Why 's that Stormy" Icy asked.

"Well, you see I wished that someday I could have a baby with Flora." Stormy explained "and two weeks after we defeated Nosferatu we found out that we both were pregnant. The really weird thing was that we haven't slept with a man ever."

"So we both went to a specialist to find out how we got pregnant and he told us that this was a miracle. There are techniques to make a woman pregnant without the need of a man but spontaneous pregnancy was something we had never heard of. He had done a little test on us trying to find out how it happened and who the father could be. Now guess what?" Flora went on "He found out that the babies don't have a father only mothers. It turns out that we are pregnant with each others baby. When they are born they are sister, full sisters. It 's a wish come true."

"Wait a minute, you had wished for it too." Stella yelled

"I had wished for a family with at least two children." Flora replied.

"It would explain mum's pregnancy." Bloom wondered "Three weeks after we returned from here she came home telling me that she had gotten pregnant. The doctors were baffled especially since they had a file with numerous tests in it telling that she couldn't have children. Now she is and moreover she suddenly is capable of performing low level magic and dad as well."

"How is that possible?"

"I always wished my parents could come out here to see me and well visit me. I also had wanted to have a baby sister but since mum wasn't able to have children I already accepted it that I wouldn't have a baby sister."

"I think your wish for your parents being able to visit you has made it possible for your mum to get pregnant too." Tecna reasoned.

"What wish has come true for you Tecna?" Bloom asked.

"Well I wished that my boyfriend would want to take the next step and he did. He was so cute when he asked for my hand in marriage that I couldn't refuse him." Tecna said as she looked into Timmy's eyes. "What did you wish for Musa?"

"My deepest wish was always to find a love like mum and dad had. Now Riven and I are a very happy couple and engaged to get hitched in a few weeks." Musa told the group.

"What? When? How?" Tecna asked confused

"Well...lets say nature couldn't wait and Musa and I went a little overboard several weeks ago." Riven started to explain "and I got her pregnant. I decided that we should do the right thing and get married. She agreed and so in four weeks we are getting married. What about you Layla? What wish has come true for you?"

"Well I wished that I would find the man I would love forever and I found him over the summer." Layla answered as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes. "What about you Darcy?"

"I only wished for a happy marriage at the time and it seems I got what I wanted. We are even expecting a baby. Sky sure is upholding his reputation." Darcy told them as she kissed her blushing husband. "He only needed the wedding night to get the job done. I should have known better. What about you Myrta?"

"Well I got my wish before the fighting started. I always wished I was a princess and now I am one. Right aunty Bloom?" Myrta joked as she looked at her boyfriend "I at least found my boyfriend without magic intervention. What about you Stella?"

"I wished for my boyfriend to take lets say initiative to make a lets say a test drive with me." Stella started to explain to the group "Well he did one night and few more times. It was wonderful and very exciting for a while."

"For a while?" Bloom asked

"Yeah, we had been at it like rabbits and you know one time his condom tore open while we were at it and yesterday I found out I was pregnant. Mum and dad were furious when I told them but since it had happened already they now want me to get married as soon as possible. Now we have to set a date."

"I hope you plan it before or after my wedding." Musa interrupted.

"After your wedding would be nice. A week after?" Stella asked.

"Great two weddings in a row." Bloom groaned.

"Hey did your wish come true?" Stella asked Icy who had been very quite for a while and as everyone around her told their story she got the feeling that her deepest wish was about to come true.

"I think I 'm going to throw up." Icy blurted out as she ran out making every one look at her.

"She hasn't eaten much." Darcy said pointing at the empty plate. Bloom asked everyone to keep an eye on Dawn while she was going to look for Icy. She found her coming out of a bathroom. Bloom asked if she needed a doctor but Icy told her it would be alright. They went back to the dining room where they joined the others.

"I 'm sorry that I ran off but my stomach isn't to good this morning and add to the fact that I 'm late with my periods I must say that my wish is coming true. My deepest wish was if I found me the one love I would spend the rest of my life with I would liked to have six children in a row with that person. I think number one is on her or his way" Icy told everyone.

"Erg... Six children? That would total it to eight children. Icy I have to admit I really love children but eight?" Bloom said as she wondered how they were going to raise eight children.

"I know, why did I always crave for a large family?" Icy asked herself knowing that she had to go through five more pregnancies after this one.

"It doesn't matter. I will be there for you whenever you need me." Bloom said as she pulled Icy closer to her. She let her hand travel down to Icy's belly as she kissed her. She couldn't believe it. They were going to have children of their own too. Six of them to be exact.

_**The end?**_

(I hope you enjoyed reading this story and thanks to all my reviewers and I hope to get more reviews. I 'm already working on another idea, it might take a while before I publish it but I need to have at least six chapters on paper before I publish on the site.)


End file.
